On Waters of Destiny
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Water - Rhenn was born into a world that did not wish her, let alone exist. Born of two worlds she was sent into the wilds and raised and adopted by a new culture. As the scourge draw near she starts a chain of events that will shape the world.
1. Birth of the Unwanted

Ch 1 – Birth of the Unwanted

The moon was just rising, full and yellow over the trees as the Princess heaved herself up once more to push. Between her legs gently soothing and cooing in gentle tones was Mahela, the forest healer. Soon, very soon, the little child would be born.

The Princess screamed with effort and then gasped as she felt the child slip from her loins. She fell back exhausted as Mahela attended the small child in her arms. She looked up and met the gaze of the new mother. She walked to her side. The Princess lifted her weary head and looked at the child in the healer's arms. The infant opened her eyes revealing eyes the color of the sea to her mother. Sighing she turned away and closed her eyes.

Mahela reached out and touched the Princess's cheek. She felt the woman take a long drawn out sigh and then watched her go limp. Mahela sighed and pulled the child closer to her. The Princess of the Blood Elves, sister to the King, had just died from childbirth. It was no lack of skill from which she died; it was a lack of will to live. It was an unnatural thing for a sin'dorei to loose the will to live. Elves were immortal and to die so was looked on as a failure of the person's spirit.

She walked to her chair by the fireplace and looked at the baby in her arms. All too much of her sire showed in her. Her eyes were the wrong color for a sin'dorei as Mahela well knew. She too was a half elf, born between peoples and sides of a war. Her father, being an officer was able to keep her and her mother in his home. His superiors had looked the other way since he was such a fine officer and in high standing. Mahela became a healer to appease the people about her since many women such as the Princess made mistakes and needed help the full blood priests would not give to them.

Mahela looked at the tiny ears that ended in points. Those and her high cheekbones she would bear as testimony to her heritage even as her body was that of a human, much more stocky and not as thin boned as a sin'dorei would be. Her eyes were not the forest green of her mother's people either.

This poor child had no place in the world. Her father either did not know of her or was dead and now her mother was dead as well. She was not yet hungry enough to wake. Birth was tiring on infants as well as the mother and they often slept for a time after in order to recover.

Mahela sat watching. Her keen ears then picked up the sound of running feet in the forest nearby. Hawkstriders. She took a breath. That meant officers in the army or…

The door opened to reveal two home guards in their red and yellow uniforms holding shields and lances in their hands. They took up positions by the door as a taller elf walked between them. His robes and face made him none other than King Anasterian Sunstrider.

Mahela rose to her feet and bowed deeply. She was startled that he himself came to see his sister, not an underling or a lesser member of his household such as his son.

The King step forward. "Rise healer." He said softly. "So she came to you." He said looking at the healer's modest dwelling as if he were amazed a member of the royal household would come there. He was correct. Strictly speaking a place such as this was below the lady in every way. There was a royal birthing suite at the palace, but the young woman had come to Mahela instead.

He took a step toward his sister. Behind him came Lord Anthalas, Captain of the Home Guard, and husband of the Princess.

"A'latha?" He said softly as he took another step forward. He extended his hand and then stopped. "Even you, Mahela, with all your skills, could not save her." He said. He turned to Anthalas. "I grieve with you old friend. Please, leave me a moment."

Anthalas bowed and walked out. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held the pain of loosing his beloved spouse. He shut the door behind him as the guards left as well.

The King looked at her. "Why did she come to you? We have healers enough at the palace. You are the best healer I am told. How could you let her die?" He asked. His voice was calm, but she could hear the pain behind it.

"I did all I could you highness." She said looking up at him boldly as if waiting for him to challenge that. "She let herself go."

His eyes flickered. That was blasphemy among his people. He looked back his beloved sister and then back to Mahela. "And the child?"

"Female, your highness." Mahela lifted the baby so he could see her in the light. The bold eyes opened at being moved and looked up at the King.

He looked a moment and then sighed. "So it is as we feared." He said swallowing and looking out the window beyond his sister.

_No it is as you feared_, Mahela's brain screamed, but she would never voice that to the man that had let her stay among her father's people.

"Give her to me." He ordered.

The healer did as she was told and stepped back from the king. He held her in his arms with surprising tenderness for a man who thought no doubt she was less than the dirt under his feet. Though his niece, the healer could tell he did not like the idea of having a half elf at the palace. He held the infant with the ease and experience of a father for his son, Crown Prince Kael'thas, was nearing adulthood and his daughter was just fifty years. There was a small light in his eyes as he held her as if he enjoyed holding a baby once again.

He took a breath and shook his head. "My sister's husband will decide what is to be done with his wife's bastard." He said his voice and eyes suddenly cold. He turned drawing his cloak about the baby for now. At the door he paused. "Prepare the Princess for burial. I will find a place in the woods for her. She is not worthy of being buried with her kin for this offense."

Mahela winced. That was the sin'dorei way of banishing someone's soul forever. She had gotten pregnant by a human outside of wedlock and now would spend her days in purgatory for it.

The King walked out and mounted his hawkstrider with ease. He eyed his friend and brother-in-law who sat on his own mount waiting for orders. The King came to him and held out the baby. "Do as you like with this." He said.

Anthalas looked down at the baby who whimpered at suddenly being held so insecurely. He took the baby as the king nodded to the guards. "I will join you in time." The Captain said.

The King nodded in understanding and he with the others left.

The Captain held the child close to him as he rode at a gentle pace to the coast. Part of him hated this child, but part of him hated himself as well. After more than an hour of riding they had reached the coast. He dismounted and walked to a rock near the gentle surf. He watched the setting sun and looked down at the baby that had fallen asleep again in the security of his arms. He watched it a moment curiously.

How he had wanted to have a child. There was no lack of trying between he and his wife. They had bedded often and well, but no child came. For many years they had tired and failed.

He swallowed looking at the baby. The fault lay with him as this babe bore witness. His seed would not take root with his wife. She had been so desperate for a child that she had taken a lover, A HUMAN LOVER, and made a baby with him.

He swallowed again thinking back to the night he had discovered her pregnancy with the babe he held in his arms now. He had followed his wife one night to the woods. He had been there in the clearing waiting. Blind rage had struck Anthalas. He had watched them make love under the stars, watched the man kiss the belly of his lover where the baby was growing. Anthalas had come into the clearing seething in rage. He was a paladin after all and was much stronger than the human was. Anthalas murdered him before his wife's eyes. He had known she hated him then. He had murdered the man she loved. Anthalas wondered if she had ever loved him. They had seemed happy, why this betrayal? Then he had whirled on his wife. She had hate and fear in her eyes. She had known full well he was well within his rights to murder her as well and bring their bodies to the king as proof.

He had struck her hard with his gauntleted hand causing her to fall in a heap of a blanket and her naked limbs. He stood over her for some moments trying to collect himself before he bashed her skull in. Her small weak voice had permeated his thoughts. She had convinced him that she was pregnant. That was what saved her. The thought of murdering the babe within her that could have just have been easily been his stayed his hand from striking. He had bedded her that night as he had every night trying for the baby they both willed.

He had taken her home leaving the body of her lover to rot there. He had told her as he treated the cut on her fact and broken nose that he would accept the baby as his and they would be a family once more. They had put up a front for the time she had carried the babe within her. Only her brother seemed to sense something was ill. Anthalas confessed one day when the King had cornered him in the stables. He had noticed that the couple were polite everywhere they had gone. Too polite. The King agreed with his old friend and decided it was for the best if they waited to see what was born from her loins. If it was Anthalas' all would have been forgiven as least from the two men.

The Captain felt sick on the inside as he came back to the moment as the baby shifted in sleep. His inadequacy had led to this. Though a powerful blood knight, he could not father a child on his wife and so she had turned from him and their marriage to get it. His inadequacy had made his wife turn herself into a whore. She had known he would never accept another man's spawn live in his home as his own, especially with the child's eyes, her all too human eyes. The captain would have been a laughing stock and a cuckold to everyone. That was why she let herself go. Perhaps it was her final act of love to him. He could think of it that way, a small glimmer of hope of what had been. She let herself go to save him from shame.

He took a breath. The babe could not stay. He had lost his wife, and this baby would remind him of her and his wife's sins against him forever. He looked about. He found a drift wood log. He put in moss and then removed his cloak. He wrapped the baby in it. It was still warm from his own body. He looked at her dreamy face in the small raft and sighed. She was so innocent and yet such a devil. He then removed his necklace, the one his wife had given to him on their wedding day and put it about her neck.

She was an innocent babe, fresh from the womb and helpless. It was for this reason he could not kill her outright. He loved children and murdering such an innocent would have cause him to become ill. This way her life was in the will of the Gods.

He walked out so he was hip deep in the water outside the breaking surf and pushed her out to sea. He watched her float away on the gentle waves. The current started to carry her north. He watched as the wind blew his hair. So died the last remnant of his wife. He could start a new life now.

He walked out of the sea and mounted his hawkstrider. He took a breath, swallowing down his worry about leaving an infant so and rode off, not looking back.


	2. Adoption from the Waters

Ch 2 – Adoption

Altuk sat in his small outrigger fishing with his son. His young mate, his second since his first had died defending their son from a wolf, was with pup. His first mate, Darka, had come home, but she had been bitten and soon died of disease for which the shaman had no cure. Altuk had learned to keep his family closer to the village.  
Anuk, his pretty and intelligent new mate was due any day now, but that was no place for a hunter or any male for that matter. That was shaman and female business. He would leave his mother-in-law to that duty while he concentrated on keeping lots of fish and crab for his bride to keep her milk think and strong so the pup could grow.  
He would soon head home to his home with a full catch. His mate was excused from her duties in the small fields and bringing water because she was so close to giving birth. It was the way of things. The husband in the final weeks became very female like in his behavior. Besides hunting he would clean, bring water, and even cook after the pup was born to allow his mate to rest. However, he was sure that if she had not cooked her mother had and there would be a steaming bowl of warm stew for him when he returned.  
Tuskarr were community and family based. The individual was nothing without the group and if someone left the group they were outcast from the entire people because there were no family ties.  
Altuk scratched his head thoughtfully as his son by his first mate pulled in the last of the nets. The pup was strong and well built for his age. He came from good stock. He was sure the pup Anuk carried would be the same.  
He looked out at the setting sun and thought he heard a bird cry. It was not high enough pitched for an eagle, but it was too high for anything else. He blinked. It was not the right time of year for shorebirds. The cry was loud and nearly continuous.  
Altuk nodded to his son, Dark'en. They paddled toward the sound both curious about the noise and unsure what it was.  
Dark'en quick eyes spotted the log raft only a few feet from them. He pointed to it. "There father. There is something within."  
Altuk, however was focused on something else. The cries had not gone unnoticed by the local orcas in the area. One was rapidly swimming toward them. Altuk readied his harpoon. With practiced skill he drove it into the blow hole of the orca as it swam by.  
The orca shrieked and bellowed in pain and anger as it whirled back on them. Dark'en pulled the harpoon free and handed it to his father. Altuk balanced and used the sharp blades to slice the fins of the orca as it passed around them pushing the boat, trying to over turn them.  
The water ran red about them as Altuk finally achieved his aim. The great whale's flippers were cut enough that it could not stay upright and rolled over. Altuk watched as the animal thrashed tiring even as it tried to roll back over to breathe. After only a few moments the animal was still. Such was the way of the tuskarr to take the great creatures. When angry they could kill a boat full of men and eat them, but with no way to stay balanced they would roll over and quickly drown with their air supply under water.  
Altuk took a deep breath and nodded to this son as they both relaxed. Dark'en began to lash the whale to the boat so they could bring it home as well. No food was let to waste in this cold place. The blubber would be for lamps, the teeth for ornamentation, and the meat would be dried for winter.  
Altuk looked over the side of the boat. The small raft was tucked up next to the outrigger like a baby duck taking shelter from it's mother in a storm. He lifted the small squirming and crying bundle out and looked at it. The bundle was a babe, a very new babe. Blood still matted the hair from the birth.  
Altuk held her with the experience of a father and opened his fur coat and put it inside. He cooed gently to the baby. It was cold and the tears it had shed were frozen to the pale cheeks. This babe was a human child. He had dealt with them many times. They were building strongholds in the north and the tuskarr had helped them learn to survive in the harsh climate.  
Why would such a child be on a raft? She was so small and helpless. To be thrown to the mercy of the sea…  
He rubbed it as he tucked his furs around it trying to warm the small body. It was a wonder it had not died, being so small and without warmth for who knew how long. It continued to cry from hunger and cold he had no doubt. Cooing softly he joined his son as they paddled for Kamagua, their home on the Isle of Spears as the humans had named the small island.  
They reached the village in less than an hour. Fellow fishermen helped Dark'en pull the catch up on shore away from sharks and other orcas. Altuk walked for his hut carrying the baby close to him.  
"Congratulations Altuk." Elder Mokia said by way of greeting. "You have a daughter." He looked about as he cocked his head. "What is that noise?"  
"Another pup." Altuk answered as he continued to walk.  
"On the ice?" the elder asked surprised. No pup would ever be abandoned by a family group. It was not the way of things.  
"Human." Altuk said as he ducked into his hut. It was made of skins and whalebone. With was cozy warm. A soft glow came from the cooking fire and a good smell rose from the cook pot. The smell of blood and sweat still lingered, but the burning bit of mountain sage helped to cleanse it.  
On their bed lay his mate, Anuk, resting, and in her arms was the new pup wrapped in a fur. She was resting as well with a meal in her belly no doubt.  
Altuk knelt down and nuzzled his mate softly with his whiskers breathing in her scent, the scent of home and family.  
Her eyes opened. She smiled at him.  
"What is that noise?" His mother-in-law asked as she stood up from the fire. "It will wake the pup."  
"Another pup." He said. He looked at his mate as he said down next to her and lifted the wiggling bundle to the crook of his arm with the ease of an experienced father and even more experienced uncle.  
Anuk looked. She was weary from the birthing, but her eyes were bright as she looked in curiously. "A human." She said softly.  
"It was on the ice." Altuk said. "It was left. I would not leave a pup out there if I could save it." He said. He gave his mate the baby as she sat up She opened the bundle and put the cloak and the necklace aside. The pup she had birthed was still sound asleep. Her mother took her and put her in the crib that Altuk had made in preparation.  
"She." Anuk said as she cleaned the baby. "It is a girl pup." She squirmed and cried, but exhaustion was talking a toll and her cried were more like the mews of a small newly born penguin. She cooed softly as she put on a fresh diaper. Next she held her to her breast.  
Altuk took his newborn in his arms as she began to wake softly. He cooed softly and hummed as he watched his mate. He gave the human pup less than even odds of surviving, but it was worth a try. She was too innocent not to try and help her. His mate met his gaze. She, like him, wanted to raise this baby as her own if she could. He felt his love for her growing. It would not be easy, but he had a feeling it would be better for all.  
She gently caressed the baby's cheek with her milk laden tattoo breast. The baby rooted searching. Anuk gently helped the small mouth find her nipple. The greedy little mouth the sucked, almost desperately. Anuk cooed trying to calm her. There was plenty of milk for her and Anuk's own pup.  
"She is not tuskarr. She has no place here." Mother said watching her daughter.  
Altuk knew his mate was totally in love with the human pup. Her eyes were half closed in a form of ecstasy he had seen before, the type when a female nursed her pup. It was a bonding time for them both. He was starting to love the little thing as well.  
"We will ask Toonakal." Anuk said looking at her mother. "If the ancestors agree she will be your second grand pup."  
Mother sighed. "Is it so good to be so attached to such a thing?"  
Anuk shot her a look and Altuk gently reached out. "Hush love. What do you call the pup you birthed?" He asked.  
"Uma." She said firmly.  
"Thank you." He said. "My mother would be pleased."  
"She is watching over the little ones." Anuk said. "It does well to please her."  
She lifted the human pup from her breast. The tiny mouth rooted sleepily, but she settled against Anuk's shoulder as she rubbed her back and patted her gently. The pup lifted her head and burped and settled back contentedly snuggling against Anuk's neck fur.  
Anuk gently laid the human pup in a nest of furs near the fire. Her milk sister was still asleep in Altuk's arms. The human pup would not wake for sometime. She was warm and her belly was full. It was puffed out with her first fattening meal of tuskarr breast milk.  
He smiled. His daughter would be named for his mother. He rose to his feet putting Uma in her crib. He walked out in search of the village shaman and asked him to come.  
Toonakal paused at the door. "A stranger is here. Not the pup you bore Anuk, but another you wish."  
"Yes." She said.  
Toonakal walked to the crib and looked down at the sleeping pup with interest. "Cast to the sea she was." He said closing his eyes. "Born of two peoples. Not wanted. Good spirit. Great magic. Will do good things for our people one day." He said.  
Altuk looked at his mate's hopeful weary face. "So she is to stay and be twin of Uma?"  
"Yes." The Shaman nodded. "Good name. Uma for your mother. Special she is as well." He smiled. "She will learn about the world differently from the rest of us."  
"How so?" Mother asked looking at her grand pup near her.  
"The ancestors have not yet told me, but both will be treasures of the village."  
Mother nodded.  
"What will you call our human pup?" He gently laid a large hollowed carved tusk on her chest and stood back. "The ancestors will guard her. She is one of us now. She is tuskarr."  
"I will ask the ancestors when she is well enough to come with me." Altuk said. He smiled at his mate. He knew she was very taken with the human pup. She was bonded with her now. She was his second pup and he would gladly raise her as such for the happiness of his wife and the betterment of the village. He smiled. He was happy with his family.  
Altuk walked to his mate and nuzzled her nose with his whiskered face in a loving greeting. She answered with her own nuzzle. It was the way of tuskarr family members to greet each other and show their love for each other. He dropped down beside her with a smile. His hand lifted gently to her head and he caressed it lovingly.  
"Join us for stew Toonakal?" Anuk asked.  
"Please." He nodded.  
Uma woke as Mother was serving and Anuk gently took her pup to her breast. Altuk smiled. The talents that were instinctive to females still amazed him.  
The group sat down to eat the stew as the wind outside began to pick up bringing with it a new layer of snow.

It was dark in the tent and no one else was awake yet. Altuk lifted the sleeping bundle of his human pup into his arms. It was before dawn. For a week she had been gaining strength enough to live. She had a powerful guardian spirit to have survived what she had. Now that spirit would be a guardian of his family and the village.  
He crept out. It was still dark out, but the moon was full and setting to the west. The white glow danced on the waves as he walked to the shore. He sat down.  
Her eyes opened sleepily. They were the same color as the waves dancing in the moonlight. Moondancer. He had heard humans had last names. Rhenn. He heard in his head. Rhenn like the bird that the humans had said they missed from a land called Azeroth. It migrated north to south for the seasons. It fit. His little snow bird. Rhenn Moondancer.  
He gazed at the soft skinned face and the tiny pointed ears. He had not seen the humans with such ears, but Toonakal had said she was born to two peoples. Perhaps the point favored another people.  
Her eyes watched him boldly. She did not make a sound knowing her father would keep her secure. He brought her closer and smiled. He nuzzled her with his whiskers and she squirmed and cooed in delight.  
He smiled and returned to the hut. He came to his mate and laid besides her. Anuk woke and smiled up at him expectantly. He kissed her. "Rhenn Moondancer." He whispered.  
She smiled and nodded shifting a little so the pup was between them comfortably.  
He gently handed the cooing and squirmy pup to her for nursing for the first meal of the day. Anuk smiled and nuzzled the pup and then set her to her breast to nurse. The human pup had found this awkward as weak as she was when she had first nursed. Now she nursed with gusto and hunger needing no encouragement.  
Tuskarr milk was making both his pups grow strong. Altuk was content.


	3. A Happy Wedding

Chapter 3 – A Happy Wedding

A loud sound rang out over the ice.

Rhenn looked up from her wood gathering and looked at Uma who was out gathering with her. Her milk-sister looked at her curiously. Rhenn smiled. "Nothing." She said and turned back to the berries.

Uma looked about. Her paw moved. What Rhenny? She so much wanted to hear things, but could not. Though she older now and more used to dealing with her deafness, she had learned with her people to communicate, though it had taken several years. She was not dumb as people thought. In fact she was taken as Rhenn was under Toonakal's wing to learn the healing arts. She had learned to harness fire and use it as Rhenn had learned to harness the cold of the ice.

Rhenn saw it. She shook her head. Nothing. She moved her hands.

Uma caught the smile Rhenn tried to hide and pushed her milk sister. Tell.

Rhenn smiled and turned to face the glaring Tuskarr. It was warm out and neither woman was wearing a top in the warm sun for the harvest of the thick red berries that were in the forest on the bluffs. A shell horn. Bet you it is Tonal.

Don't tease. Uma looked back at her berry basket. She was to marry Tonal, son of the village of Moa'ki Harbor chief. Her wedding was in the next few days. They berries needed to be gathered for the wedding feast. If it was Tonal he was early. She was so nervous she had hardly been sleeping and as a result her sister had large circles under her eyes.

Rhenn lifted her head again hearing the sound, closer now. Come. She said picking up her nearly full basket and looping the leather thong about her head so her hands were free. Uma put hers on the same way and they moved quickly to the traveling dragon lift that would take them directly to Kamagua. They road down the fast trolley. The wind was still cool with the quick movement and then shivered slightly as it came to a halt at the base some hundred yards from their home.

Rhenn stepped to the tree edge and smiled seeing the great turtle boat coming into few around the great ice islands. She took her sister's paw. The boat from Moa'ki.

Uma grinned flashing her tusks and teeth. The tusks of a female were smaller than a male, but were still longer than any teeth Rhenn had. Uma started off and they ran toward the village arriving just as the turtle came to the dock.

Hrak'kar was bringing his eldest son Tonal to Kamagua to wed Uma. They both laughed.

They drew up sharply as they came into the village, though both were out of breath. Anuk chuckled as she came to them. Her belly was again round as she was expecting a new pup within a month or so. Uma smiled and patted the belly of her mother as she caught her breath.

Hrak'kar came to the village elders and greeted each in turn by clasping arms. He then greeted Anuk by nuzzling her whiskered face in a courteous manner. To an outsider it would likely be viewed as very intimate, but this was a semi formal greeting. The informal family greetings were more intimate and still more intimate were the nuzzles of a man and wife.

Tonal was behind his father and smiled at Uma. Uma blushed and smiled back at her husband to be.

_

After the greetings took place everyone made ready for the feast and for the ceremony that would begin at sundown. Uma pulled out the shirt she had lovingly sewed for Tonal to give him as sign of her love and affection.

At sundown everyone was gathered near the great bonfire in the middle of the village. The bride and groom's paws were bound together and words were said over them by the two village shaman's and the family members.

Uma shyly gave Tonal his new jacket to wear and show that he was now a married man. He placed a shell necklace at her throat and smiled. This proved her a married woman.

They were shown to a small tent a little bit away from the other homes. It was a bridal tent and they would live there for a full week. They would not emerge for at least five days. Food would be brought to them as the celebration went on around them.

The flap was secured and then the two family groups gathered around the bonfire to eat, drink, tell stories and play music. The Celebration would last all seven days the two newlyweds would be confined to the small tent. After the fifth day they could venture out and eat with the rest of the families.

Rhenn dipped her small clam shell into the great clam shell that had the fermented drink of the wild berries of the area. It was a very sweet drink that had a high alcohol content as well. There was much fish, shrimp, whale meat, and other such things to eat as well. Rhenn sat back beside her mother as the music began and several people began to dance.

The women removed their tops to dance more freely and everyone clapped along. Rhenn was finally pulled to her feet by Hrak'kar himself. She had removed her top when the rest of the women had done so. She was tattooed around her breasts and all down her right side as all tuskarr women were .The design reflected the clan, the family, the mother, and the woman herself in the intricate art. It took many hours to complete and often it was completed only days before the woman married her husband, though this was at times not the case. Uma and Rhenn's tattoos were more intricate than most and the shaman's had taken days to complete the masterpiece.

Hrak'kar danced with Rhenn to the music. The wild drum beat made it easy for the chief to follow his younger partner's steps.

It was a good day. Two clans had merged and now could support each other if there was famine or worse attack by the wolvar or other such thing that would kill a tuskarr on sight. Rhenn looked back at the tent and smiled. Her sister would be very well in there and with any luck there would be pups soon as a result. Rhenn looked about at the people there. Who would marry her? She was different looking from everyone there. Would everyone have her?

Those were thoughts for later. It was her sister's day now and she was going to celebrate all she could because returning to fishing, crabbing, or helping her father with the new human settlement. What a day to remember.


	4. Murder of a Clan

Chapter 4 – Murder of a clan

Rhenn sat on the hot water flats above the village of Kaskala. Her sister was due to give birth any day now and she wanted to be there when it was born. She was gathering sweet grasses to make the home smell nicer for when the baby came. It cleaned the air of the smell of sweat and blood that was associated with birth. The grasses only grew near the hot pools since it was once again spring in the north, but many places were still covered by snow and ice in the tundra.

She then dipped a sea cow bladder into the warm waters and filled it. She put all the items she had gathered into a basket and put it on her head. She walked back to the village and Tonal came to her side. He was dressed in his winter clothing as she was and looked about nervously.

"What is it?" Rhenn asked bringing her basket to her hip.

"Sister hurry. The women say that it is time."He said. He looked anxious as he took her basket from her and walked with her back to the hut his family lived in. Rhenn caught sight of Uma with her body bent backwards against the weight of her swollen belly. She was being led into the hut. Rhenn watched as she rose and bent forward over her belly fighting a contraction. As it ended she was hurried in to lay down so the preparations for the impending birth could begin. The women chattered among themselves excitedly as several were sent to fetch items.

Tonal had been very female like in the last few days. It was the way of things. Since his wife no longer could do such things he took over and was excused from hunting and fishing until she was to give birth. Then he was to be sent away while she labored so as not to become unnerved by the cries and harsh words.

Tonal swallowed. He had been nervous for her as most first time fathers were. The elder men of the village had taken pity on him and had been there to support him as he needed whether to talk or to help give him odd jobs to do when her temper raged to keep him out of her line of fire. He brought the basket to the door and nodded to Rhenn as she moved to duck beneath the flap. "Take care of her." He almost begged.

Rhenn smiled at the plain worry and adoration written on his face. She smiled and kissed his whiskered face as she took her basket from him. "I will. Go catch her some nice salmon." She said shooing him away from the hut with a hand. He nodded and swallowed hard again as he turned away. It was clear he did not wish to leave her, but it was taboo for him to be in the area of the birth. That was full women's work.

Flanal nodded to his son and directed the dazed young man to a boat that he had prepared to take the young man out into the ice islands to fish and check on the penguin herds to keep his mind off the terrible pains his wife would soon be in.

Rhenn set her burden down and Uma looked up at her from where she lay on a mat on her side. She looked much like a beached whale with her middle nearly as big around as she was tall. Another contraction rippled through her flesh and she had tears in her eyes. Make it stop! her jerky paws begged her sister. Tell Tonal to make it stop. Where? Where is he?

Away. Anuk answered with her paw.

But he promised. The look of panic in her eyes nearly had Rhenn run to the door and call Tonal back to them and break the taboo to let him be with his beloved wife.

Anuk smiled gently at her daughter. All new fathers make such silly promises. He would die several times over to see you in so much pain. Let him go with his father. She stroked her daughter's fur with her spare hand. She then bent and nuzzled the girl to calm her. Anuk had recently given birth to a small male pup whom was sleeping in the corner. It never surprised Rhenn how much small children could sleep through as Uma suddenly whimpered.

Rhenn went about setting the sweet grass in bundles to burn as needed, but to spread them to allow them to dry. She watched her sister for signs of distress even as the matrons sat about her softly humming songs to the Gods to protect her and the baby. Uma seemed to be fine other than the pain and nerves of a first time mother. The matrons seemed to take her panic in stride and eased her with back rubs mouthfuls of thin broth and warm skins on her brow and belly to help the pains.

What seemed like ages took merely a couple hours and the pup was pushed from her body. It was small, but whimpered and squirmed showing it was well and strong. As the matrons prepared for the afterbirth suddenly the slowed contractions started again with vigor. Rhenn was at her sister's side and looking at the matrons who were sitting calmly, but with interest.

"What? What is going on?"

"Uma has twins." Anuk said supporting her daughter to breathe again in the chanting rhythm. The second pup slid from her. It was female and blueish in color, but started moving and squirming as color returned while and matron rubbed it and cleaned the small face. The male twin was in the arms of Altu, Tonal's mother. Anuk took the girl twin and cooed to the fussy face as the other matrons nodded to Rhenn to burn the grass bundles.

The afterbirth slid from the new mother who was nearly asleep from exhaustion giving birth and there was a quiet rumor among the matrons. Uma's were flickering, but she was not aware. The grandmothers looked at each other. Anuk nodded and gently lay the female pup in Altu's free arm as she reach for a newborn white cradleboard that was to the side. She waited for one of the matrons to hand her something. She turned away from Uma to make sure that the young new mother did not see. She took a deep breath and walked outside.

Down the shore a male spotted them and blew a shell signaling to Tonal and his father that the babies had come.

Curious Rhenn saw that her sister was in good hands and walked out. No men were near as Anuk started away from the village. She paused and knelt. Rhenn came up and looked down. A pup no larger than her hand lay in her mother's paw. It was blue and did not move. Anuk looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "She must not know Rhenn. It will hurt her."

"But…why?"

Twins were rare enough in the tuskarr world. Triplets were almost unheard of. Anuk smiled grimly. "Twins born is blessing enough. We will bury this babe. Only you and I will tend the grave."

Rhenn nodded and swallowed. "Poor Uma."

"She has healthy twins. This pup was one too many." Anuk said. She strapped it in the cradleboard and walked to the rocks. She gently made a small grave well above the high tide line. She then laid the small cradleboard within the grave and covered it with a small piece of sea cow leather. She said a quick prayer for the baby's spirit to find its way to the spirit world and then covered the small stillborn. She piled rocks about it and over it making a small cairn to mark the small grave. "The ancestors will watch over her." Anuk said looking up at one of the great stone coat guards nearby.

Rhenn shook her head. "Such a little pup."

"Pups so small are often born so. It is the way of things." Anuk said. She had lost a pup two years after giving birth to Uma and nursing both she and Rhenn. Rhenn had to believe her, but she grieved for the small life that would never walk this world.

Together they walked back to the camp. Tonal was already racing to his wife. Rhenn looked at her mother. The matron shook her head. The secret was a hard one to bare, but the women would. It would be a secret that would be easy to hide because of the twins. Many in the tent would forget because of the joy that brought the village, but Rhenn would never forget the blue face with the tiny lashes like butterfly wings on the cheeks. The tiny whiskers and fur had been cleaned of blood, even though the tiny nose and mouth would never take a breath.

Two weeks later the young twins were thriving. The male, named Aesh was fat and strong as he gorged on his mother's milk. He had already grown. Young Uta was smaller than her brother, but was growing as well, though slower.

Anuk and most of Uma's family had returned to Kamagua, but Rhenn had remained to help her sister. One pup was easy, but two could be a handful. Rhenn took them when her sister needed a sleep since rarely the two slept at the same time or needed the same care.

Rhenn went out with Tonal to check the crab cages. They were a highly fattening food that the pregnant and nursing women of the clan needed for the cool spring months here. Soon there would fresh grasses and roots for soups and better catches of fish for them as well.

"How do you find fatherhood?" Rhenn asked reaching over the side to collect the air filled bladder that bobbed in the waves. Tonal was steering the outrigger as she pulled in the crab cages one at a time. Rhenn pulled the thick cord made of sinew and bark to the surface. The trap held 4 crabs. She smiled. A fine meal they would be.

After all the traps were gathered the two went to gather eggs from the penguins. It was an odd request, but Uma had wished them. The thought of them had made her ill while pregnant, but now she was making up for lost time. They gathered them in large baskets as Tonal froze and turned his head. He twitched his nose.

"What is it?"

"Smoke. Why is there smoke? They are not smoking salmon today." He looked at his sister.

Rhenn sniffed. The smell of wood was clearly on the wind along with another smell Rhenn could not put her finger on. It was not the pleasant smell of smoking salmon. It was oily and thicker than that smell. She looked at her brother-in-law. His eyes flicked worry and they both dug in their oars of the boat.

As they approached the town smoke was rising from two of the homes and even at a distance the two knew something was not right. It was quiet, too quiet. Normally a horn would have been blown to warn of them returning. There was no such horn.

Rhenn looked into the distance and saw strange ships. "Ships." She said.

"Human?"

"No. I have never seen them before." She answered.

They beached the boat around the point and got out to look. From where they tucked into the beach they had seen strange men walking about. They were taller than humans normally were, that was clear enough. Rhenn and Tonal moved quickly up the bank knowing the area well. They went to the old stone statue of Elder Kathmanta and looked down at Kaskala. Rhenn suddenly felt ill when she realized what she had taken for stones before were the bodies of fallen tuskarr.

Tonal cried out and Rhenn made a grab for him, but he lifted his spear and charged down the hill. Rhenn could only watch in horror as two of the strange tall men turned to face him and the three engaged. It did not take long for Tonal to fall again the two stronger men.

The wind changed and brought with it the scent of rot and sea water. It also bore the scent of burned flesh when Rhenn suddenly knew were from the tuskarr. Several corpses were burning in a small pile and two of the men who limped along threw two more bodies upon the flames, one being the newly fallen Tonal.

Rhenn felt ill as she turned and leaned against Elder Kathmanta for support. Her family. Gods….what had they done to deserve this.

She turned to the side and vomited. As she quivered and was reduced to dry hacking a paw came to her shoulder. Startled she reacted by drawing her dagger and turning swiftly. She cut the forearm of her would be attacker.

"Rhenn!" came a painful bark.

She looked and saw Hrak'kar. He was large for a tuskarr and he regarded her as he held his free paw to his arm.

"Oh, forgive me. I thought you were…"

"Hush, come. Quickly before the cut off the way to Unu'pe." He said nodding to her. She quickly followed him and the three other men with him along by the hot pools of on the upper shelf. She followed in a daze.

"Hrak'kar….your son…he…"

"I know. I tried to reach you, but failed in time." He said grimly.

They reached Unu'pe within an hour and Rhenn walked into one of the houses with Hrak'kar. Within were many tuskarr with various bandages. So they had tried to fight back against the horrid creatures.

Hrak'kar had his arm bandaged as Rhenn looked about desperately for her sister and her pups. He watched her and when Rhenn turned back to him with her questioning eyes he swallowed and looked down.

She came to him. "Where is my sister?" She asked softly. "Please…I must know. Where is she and the babes?"

Hrak'kar nodded and sighed. He took her hand and walked to the beach where the dead were being laid out and being wrapped to be put on ships to be burned at sea. He walked to the middle of the more than a dozen dead. "More will soon join…" He whispered. "Several are barely hanging on." He said sadly.

He then nodded to a body that a tuskarr woman was gently washing the face of. "I am so sorry Rhenn." He whispered, but Rhenn did not hear. She dropped to her knees and reached for Uma.

"No…no….no…please…"

"Not that it helps, but she died protecting several pups and three elderly." Hrak'kar said softly. He walked behind Rhenn and caressed her shoulders softly. He hugged her as she hugged her sister's lifeless body. She turned her head and saw two small wrapped bundles beside her. Their heads were covered, but the wrap was blood stained. She reached for them, but Hrak'kar stopped her. "No. Don't remember them like that. It will scar you. Remember their faces when they were born."

"But…"

"I carried them here Rhenn. It is best not to look." He said. He shivered remembering finding them, their tiny heads bashed against the beams of the house. He swallowed. No man would ever harm children. These were monsters. Sea monsters.

"What are we going to do?" She asked when she had breath enough from her sobbing over her family.

"We must call for aide. Can you speak to your father in Kamagua and then speak to the humans? They will listen to you. You can make their words and they will hear you."

"Yes." She said sitting up trying to bury her pain and let her hatred bloom for these monsters.

He nodded as two men lifted Uma's body into a boat with the others. Rhenn lifted one of the twins and Hrak'kar his other grandchild. They laid them beside their mother. Rhenn stood in the frigid water as she kissed her sister's whiskered cheek.

"I love you sister. I will see these monsters pay." She vowed and then stepped back as the men pushed the boat out passed the surf. They stood back and then one threw a pitch dipped spear that was set alit into the boat. The small twigs and pitch quickly caught fire as the boat set out to sea taking the spirits of the murdered clan members with it to be free.


	5. Westguard Keep and Dalaran

Chapter 5 – Westguard Keep and Dalaran

Rhenn was in Kamagua less than twelve hours. She had taken the boat to Moa'ki Harbor and then the boat to Kamagua after being sent by Hrak'kar. She was exhausted, but she had to bring the news to her father and mother.

Her father quickly organized people to go to bring Hrak'kar aide even as nearby villages were also being overrun by pirates. Both he and Anuk were deeply saddened by the news of the deaths of Tonal, Uma, and the pups as well as the others who had fallen.

She restocked her supplies in her small bag and then tried to sleep. Sleep was impossible, but she lay on the furs until mid morning. She then made ready and bid farewell to the camp, her home, once again. And this time she had no idea where her path would lead.

The shaman smiled and blessed her. "Remember your gifts." He told her as she moved passed him and the fire. She nodded as she then walked up the narrow path to the first ledge of the Isle of Spears. She took a breath of the cleaner air and sighed. She prayed softly to the gods for help and guidance and offered a small offering of nuts and berries to the shrine at the edge of the snowpack.

Rhenn took one last look back before she called upon her element to run across the icy waters of the fjords. She moved quickly, running at a steady quick pace as she had learned from her family and clan. After only an hour she was again on land.

She knew the land well enough and knew where to run to avoid the scaly ones to get to the path that led to the top of the high bluffs were. Once at the top she made camp. It would be another day's run to the human keep and she needed to save her energy. She did not sleep, but made a small for warmth and pulled her sea cow cloak closer as she looked about.

First light came early this time of year and Rhenn put out the embers of her small fire and packed her small bag. She then took a breath, sad a prayer for her family, and was again off toward the Keep. She headed directly east. It was past mid day when she stopped at a deep narrow gulch blocking her path.

She did not remember this place. She could see the Keep just on the other side. She walked along the edge. One bridge was collapsed. She took a breath and continued to head north along the edge of the fissure. She then came to a bridge a mile out of her way. She quickly trotted across and dodged a dwarf that tried to attack her. She was able to out run him by leaving an elemental to battle him while she made her escape.

She ran up the hill into the Keep. She was exhausted, but had a task to fulfill. This was for her sister and her two pups. She took a breath and looked for someone in charge.

A man stepped forward. "You look lost my dear. Can I assist you?" He asked.

"I am looking for Captain Moran." She said a little breathlessly as she tried to remember her common words.

"Very readily can you find him. I am he." He smiled kindly. "What can I do for you Miss…"

"Rhenn, daughter of Altuk."

"You are the child of the Kalu'ak leader."

"Yes." She said. "We need your help. Tall men that smell of rot and are giants come and are killing my people." She said.

"I do not have the man power here to…"

"Please. My people are dying…"

He looked at her. She was young and was rumpled from her journey. Her hair was in every direction and she had circles under her eyes from a lack of sleep. Her desperate look made him take a breath. "I do not have the men here my dear, but I can send you where you can get help." He held out his hand. "Come with me."

He walked to a large cage and opened the door. He pulled out a falcon and quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper before securing it to the leg of the bird. He them released the bird into the air. He looked at Rhenn. "She will send word you are coming to Rhonin and the Six."

"Who?" She asked.

"Come." He took her hand and led her to the gryphons in boxes near a new foundation. He smiled at one that walked out and cooed at him. He patted her white head and she fluffed her feathers in pleasure. "This is Mali. She will take you to Dalaran, the city of mages."

"What is it?"

"She is a gryphon." He reached and put the young woman in the saddle. "Make sure all your bags are secure on you." He said as he belted her into the seat and smiled.

"They are, but why? Can't I take a turtle?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Dalaran is in the sky my dear. You need a mount with wings. Do not fear. Mali is my gryphon. She will see you safely there." He gently caressed the bird's beak. "Take her to Dalaran, Mali, as quickly as you can."

The bird spread her wings and pawed at the ground.

"But how do I….?"

"Just hold on. Good speed Rhenn of the Tuskarr." He said in reassurance and slapped the lion behind of the bird. She took off with a great swoop of her wings and flew high into the air. Rhenn tried to scream, but the air whipping passed her made her lungs burn. She bent her body forward against the feathered neck and held on. She shut her eyes willing the flying trees that looked like fire kindling from the height away.

The sunset and rose before Rhenn lifted her head again and saw the great city looming in the mist before her. It was white and shining as it floated. She was still holding on for dear life, but the sight of the city was beautiful to a girl who had never seen stone buildings in her life.

The bird flew about it once and then landed in an open area where there were many people mounting and dismounting off of many different flying animals. Rhenn looked about and then saw a young man walking toward her. He had brown hair and kind green eyes as he came to her side. "Rhenn of the tuskarr I presume."

"How do you know me?"

"You are the only person here who does not know how to dismount from a gryphon. Here let me assist you." He quickly removed the restraint and then lifted her bodily in the air. Once her feet touched the ground she flatted. He smiled as she leaned again him. He wore plate and mail and hardly could feel the willowy girl's weight. "Just a moment and you will have your land legs again." He said flashing a youthful smile. He was teasing her she could tell, but his eyes were kind.

Soon her knees decided to work and she leaned away from him and looked about. "You live her Mr…"

"No. I dwell in Stormwind on another continent from Northrend." He smiled. "But I was here on an errand for the king of Stormwind and Rhonin asked me to bring you to him since I know my way around." He smiled. "My name is Ventris, my lady."

He looked at her face. She had several swirling tattoos of black on the right side of her face. It made her more exotic the more he looked at her. Two went down her neck and he wondered if they continued for a moment before her timid voice brought him back to reality.

"Is Stormwind like this?"

"Not as tall and not as many towers, but more people live there. Come, Rhonin and his council are expecting you."

"Thank you."

He led the way down a flight of stairs, though some pillars, and took a right onto a cobbled street. He stayed to the right side as people went by on many mounts. She looked at the shops and the sheer number of people. She stopped and just looked at the beauty of the place. Ventris realized she was no longer at his side and saw her standing next to a frowning guard.

"Excuse her. She has never been here before." Ventris said laying a hand on her back and gently moving her along before more of the horde faction took notice of her. He had already picked up on her high elf and human features and knew that such offspring were not very well received by the high elves. They were of tainted blood some of the blood elves thought though humans were far more accepting. Stormwind had many such people living within the walls and beyond.

He turned left and walked steering her as she looked about at the different peoples of the town as well as the shops and buildings themselves. "You seem to have never been in a town before my lady."

"Never one with stone walls. Our towns have skins homes." She said.

He looked at her a moment. He stood more than a head taller. She was beautiful even unkempt from her journey, but where had she come from that was that uncivilized. He then turned right and walked with her up a grand stair case into the Violet Citadel. They continued up another staircase and went to a glowing circle to the right of them.

He smiled. "Touch it. It is a portal. It will bring you to Rhonin."

She reached out and her hand went through it and then she found herself in a totally different room with lamps and a small doorway with a balcony. She stumbled a little as she looked about at the room.

A polite cough made her look and see a tall red haired man with a blonde woman next to him. "Welcome Princess Rhenn."He smiled at her. "You have traveled far. I am Rhonin and this is Vereesa Windrunner. Welcome to Dalaran." He turned. "May I offer some refreshment? Wine? Water? Honey-mint tea?" He smiled gently.

Rhenn dipped her head. "No thank you Lord Rhonin." She said softly. Though she was parched she needed to fulfill her duty to her family. "I came to ask. Now I come to beg your help." She said dropping to her knees before him. "Please. I beg you to help my family. They are being slaughtered. My sister, her new pups, my mother, many of my clan. All I know is being killed by these giants that come from the sea in cursed ships."

Rhonin was taken aback by her on her knees before him, her head bowed in submission. He had never seen an emissary put themselves so much at his mercy. He knelt and took her hand. He rose to his feet and brought her with him. "Child. You do not have to bow to me."

Rhenn then looked up with tears in her brought eyes. "But I must. Every moment I am away more of my family dies to the hands of monsters. Please. My sister. She just gave birth to her pups only a month ago and these…these things killed them without mercy." She looked at him. "What kind of thing kills babies and women before others?"

Rhonin closed his eyes. "A kind of monster set to destroy a people from the core." Rhonin said gravely. He looked to the blood elf standing near. She had borne him twins several years ago and if he would have lost them he would never be the same again. "We will aide you, but we are few. We will send you to Stormwind. King Varian will send his army. The scourge has woken and we must be ready to fight them and aid our allies." He smiled. "You are very brave and it speaks about your spirit that you have come for your people."

"All people." Vereesa put in. "You are half-elven as our own children are and you risk all to come and save your adopted people. I will gather the rangers at once."

"I am Rhenn of the Tuskarr. I am not a half-elf. I was raised by my mother Anuk and father Altuk." She said firmly. "What is a half-elf?"

Rhonin lifted his hand stopping his wife from continuing. "I shall explain it after you have been able to refresh yourself and make ready for your journey to SW." He looked past her. "Ventris, since you have been kind enough to escort the princess this far, would you kindly take her to SW with you to speak to King Varian so he might send aid."

"Indeed. I am due back to the cathedral as it is. I would happily escort her to the King."

"You will help them?" Rhenn asked. She sounded totally unconvinced that people would offer her help. Rhonin could see the hope in her eyes. Had she thought he would turn her down? He swallowed. This was a greater problem than her people, that was just the opening move of the Lich King.

"Yes, of course." Rhonin said. "The scourge can doom us all. We must fight it. They have set the board and it is our move." He started to pour her a glass of wine from the decanter on the table.

The girl nodded. "Thank you." She took a step forward and flattered. "I am suddenly dizzy, I think I need to sit down." Rhonin stepped forward. "Yes." He said putting down the wine glass he had been pouring for her. "You are as white as a ghost. Are you well lady? Can I had something fetched for you or…"

He trailed off as she fell earthwards. He caught her in his arms and gently held her to him as he head lolled back. He sank to the floor with her weight. "Poor child is over wrought. I do not think she has slept or eaten since the murder of her people." He said rising to his feet. "Brave child." He adjusted her so her head laid against his strong chest. One arm was under her legs and the other around her back.

"Rest will do her good." Vereesa said softly. "Come let us have her sleep in the citadel this night and have food brought when she wakens. She is so young to see such horrors in the world Rhonin." She said as she lifted her hand taking the three of them to another wing of the citadel.

Rhonin nodded. "For now she must sleep. I see a long journey ahead of her yet and she needs her strength to overcome all that comes before her in challenge." He laid her in the bed and drew up the blanket as he would a child. She was small in the large bed and she relaxed into the pillows. What had been a faint from exhaustion had turned to a sleep that would hopefully be restful. Tomorrow she would be on her way to Stormwind and the King of the human race. Perhaps this young girl would convince him the scourge were a threat and the time to fight it was now.


	6. The Journey to Stormwind

Chapter 6 – The Journey to Stormwind

Rhenn woke and looked up at the beautiful starry ceiling above her. What had happened? Where was she? How had she…? Slowly everything came back to her. She had been in Dalaran and speaking with Rhonin and a woman. There was a man named Ventris who had brought her. She sat bolt upright. Her family was dying while she lay in a bed with comfortable sheets.

Two hands planted firmly on her shoulders and eased her back. She looked up to see Rhonin looking at her. "Not so fast my dear. You will faint again moving so." He said gently. He sat at her side.

"But my family…I must…"

He pressed a finger to her lips gently as her father had done when she was younger. "I have sent mages to aide them. You must first eat and fill that belly of yours since you were neglecting yourself before and could not go on so. Then we will send you with Ventris to Stormwind by the boat from Valiance Keep."

"In Borean Tundra? But that is two days journey from Moa'ki Harbor to Unu'pe by the great turtles." She said.

He smiled kindly and rose to his feet. "Fear not young one. We have friends who can fly you there much faster." He nodded to a tub near the fireplace that had been brought and a dress on the back of a nearby chair. "These are for you. I will see you shortly for breakfast. Down the hall and to the right." He said and exited leaving her to her privacy.

Rhenn bathed in the water that had been scented by rose petals and felt suddenly very spoiled. She had never had such things in Kamagua. She stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She looked in the mirror at her tattoos running down the right side of her body and around her breasts. During the summers when she went shirtless these tattoos were to symbolize her family and clan. She felt so out of place among the people who lived in rock and stone and yet she felt akin to them. She was unsure why.

She pulled her hair into a braid and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like one of the people here and not a Tuskarr. She had never felt so alien in the clothing she wore, but she did like how she looked.

She dressed in the simple dress of white cotton with blue trim that had been brought for her. It felt different from the skins she was used to, but it was comfortable. She gathered her small pack and walked out into the large hall outside her door. She walked down and turned right as instructed and found Rhonin at the head of a table with a young boy on his lap and another in a chair near him. Vereesa was sitting to his other side. They both looked up and smiled as she walked in.

"Welcome Princess Rhenn. Please join us." Vereesa said nodding to the open seat opposite Rhonin.

Rhenn dropped into the chair and looked at the fruits, breads, and cold meats before her. She looked up at Rhonin. "Is there a problem my dear?"

"Forgive me, I do not know where to begin." She said.

He chuckled. "I understand our food must be strange to you. What are your common foods you eat in the morning?"

"Mokaia pods, mushrooms, and sea cow meat." She said. "What is this?" She asked lifting a roll.

"A roll." One of the twin youngsters said. He giggled. "Papa where is she from that she doesn't know that?"

"Hush Giramar." Rhonin admonished. "Not everyone is from Dalaran." He looked up at his guest. "Forgive my sons. They are young and have never met someone not from here before."

Rhenn smiled and took a bite of the warm bread. She chewed thoughtfully and then looked at the youngster. "Do you like rolls?" She asked.

"Yes." He said looking at her.

"Me too." Rhenn smiled as she finished the roll and reached for another.

Vereesa relaxed visibly when she noted that her guest was not insulted, but quickly stiffened as the other twin walked to Rhenn and pointed to her face. "What is on your face? Papa won't let us draw on ourselves." He asked.

Rhonin was about to say something when Rhenn smiled and turned. "It is a tattoo made from cuttlefish ink." She touched the two lines above her brow. "These are for my parents. These three are my sister and brothers." She pointed to her neck as she tilted it. "The long ribbons are for my clan." She explained.

Rhonin watched his son touch the princess. The girl seemed to have much experience with children because she tolerantly let him trace the lines with his finger. "Galadan that is enough. We must not be rude to people."

"I do not mind Lord Rhonin. He is a child. They must learn at some time." She said.

He dipped his head to her as she started into a new roll.

After the breakfast Rhonin lead her to the entrance to the Violet Citadel. Ventris was waiting there. Rhonin placed some strudel in her pack for her wrapped in parchment in case she was hungry on the journey there.

He smiled at Rhenn. "Gods' speed young one." He said. "And good luck."

She looked at him and then turned and hugged him. He stiffened startled and then hugged her back as she whispered, "Thank you." To him.

He brushed a soft kiss in her hair and then nodded to Ventris as she stepped back. "On your life keep her safe."

"On my honor I will." Ventris said firmly as he took Rhenn's hand.

He smiled. "How do you fare this morning?"

"Well." She said.

He led her through the busy streets to the landing where she first arrived. There a large red/bronze dragon sat on his belly waiting. Rhenn froze in fear and in awe of the large creature her people revered as one of their gods.

Ventris smiled as he walked to the dragon's side. "Welcome Kass. I was hoping her highness would send you old friend."

"Indeed Ventris. Welcome."

"It…they…talk?" She asked as she stood behind Ventris peering around him at the large scaled flank.

"Of course." The dragon chuckled. "I can sense your fear. Fear not. I will not harm you. I eat only the meat of Mammoth my dear."

"But you are so large…"

The giant head moved and he looked at her with one shimmering eye. "You are the dual blood raised by the tuskarr people." He said. "A rare gem indeed."

"You are gods…I should not even be able to be so close to you. You could hurt me for even looking at you." She bowed her head. "Please."

"I am no god. Just one of the Red dragon flight child. Your call for aide has been hear and my people already rise to aide your own." He shook his head a little. "Now come. I must see you safely to the harbor before sunset when the last boat leaves so you may travel to Stormwind on your errand." He shifted a huge leg. "Climb into the saddle Ventris and help her."

"I am flying again. I do not care for flying." She said.

Ventris chuckled. "He is the fastest way to get to our destination." He said settling himself and tying the belt in place. He took the girl's pack and looped it about his shoulders as he took her hand and pulled her up before him. He secured her and gently rested his hands about her waist. "We are ready Kass."

Rhenn took a deep breath trying to calm herself as the great dragon lifted himself into his four paws. She whispered in her native tongue.

Ventris leaned forward. "Calm yourself. I am here. Nothing will harm you."

Kass them walked to the edge of the platform and stepped off unfurling his great wings to soar around the town heading west toward Dragonblight and eventually Borean Tundra. Rhenn had whimpered and half turned clinging to the paladin. He held her gently trying to reassure her with soft words and calming spells of the light he had.

"Open your eyes child." The dragon said as they flew over the white barren snows of Dragonblight. "There are many things you can see from this height."

"But I am scared." She said keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"I am here." Ventris smiled at her as she opened her eyes to look at him. His youthful face was smiling down at her. He gently nodded to the scenes flying past them below. She turned back forward and looked at the passing trees and rocks.

"I have never seen such things."

Ventris kept his gentle hold on her for reassurance if nothing else for her. He liked being able to hold a woman in his arms even if she was not wholly his. He had known very few women and being so close to one made him strangely at ease.

It was the middle of the afternoon when he felt Rhenn drop forward and to the side. He quickly reached forward and pulled her back so she was comfortably against his chest.

"Did she faint?" The dragon asked him in his mind.

"No." Ventris answered softly. "She sleeps."

"Good. I have seen the horrors she carries in her mind and heart. She is in need of rest. As much as she can get."

The girl did not wake until they were starting their decent to land at Valiance Keep. She stirred against Ventris. He had been watching her and watching the scene below trying to keep his mind off her dreamy sleepy face. She blinked and he felt her sit more upright.

"Forgive me. I have not been myself recently." She said.

"Is it any wonder with the quest you are on?" Ventris asked his sharp blue eyes locking with hers as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Kass landed and Ventris aided the young woman to her feet as the dragon folded his wings and stood on his large paws. "Our thanks Kassastrasz." Ventris said using the dragon's full name as he bowed.

The great head dipped to them. "May you quickly find what you seek and return to your people Rhenn of the Tuskarr. My Queen will do what she can for your people until help can come. May the winds be with you."

With a leap he spread his wings over them and started back toward his homeland. Ventris took the young girl's arm as she looked about the Keep. "There will be other times for sightseeing. Come we must not miss the ship."

She nodded and followed him down the long dock to the great steamer. It would take three days to reach Stormwind harbor. He showed the dock master the seal from Rhonin and the man nodded gravely to them. They walked up the gangplank to the deck. Ventris steered her midships and down the narrow stair to look for a semi private area for them. They found a small alcove with a bunk style bed.

He nodded to the top. "You sleep there, I will take the lower."

She nodded to him. "Very well."

A bell tolled and the boat lurched as the bindings to the dock were released. Ventris took a hold of the bed post to steady himself. He offered a hand to the young woman, but found her putting her small knapsack up on the small upper bunk as if she had not felt it.

His hand dropped as she moved with seeming ease with the boat. He would never have guessed someone could look so graceful at walking on a ship's planks as the boat rocked gently with the waves, but she was doing it masterfully.

She moved lithely to the deck with Ventris close behind. She walked to the edge and grabbed a rope to peer out past the icebergs. "I have never been in the true open waters. Our great boats stay within the ice islands."

"Do you have boats this size?"

"No." she said. "Our great boats are the shells of great turtles we have tamed." She said.

He looked at her startled. "How large is a 'great turtle'?"

She giggled and it was the first time he had seen her really smile since had been in her company. She was pretty and should be doing that far more often, but who could blame the shadow that remained when her family had been murdered. Ventris's own uncle and his family had been killed in Andorhal along with several of Rhonin's family. It had been where the scourge had first erupted in a great wave in Azeroth and the large village was overwhelmed. Once part of the jewel of Lordaeron, the town was now home to some nine thousand scourge, though it had once been the largest of the rural villages before the Kingdom fell. He knew the pain of such loss, but smiling drove back the hurt and allowed the light to heal.

She stayed on deck until the sun had set to the west, diving below the horizon and the few icebergs that were still west of the boat as it turned south. The passengers ate a simple meal. Ventris kept an eye on the young woman as she sat on a barrel near their alcove eating the simple bowl of stew and hard bread. Some of the men had been leering at her, but Ventris had stood making it very clear that to harm her would being the full might of the paladin upon them. Though he did not wish to fight he was very well trained by his mentor Uther the Lightbringer.

The second day the two were forced to stay below deck as a storm raged all about them. Rhenn passed the time by opening her knapsack and stitching something. It was small and fit in the palm of her hand. She worked the small thing. She had tears in her eyes some of the time. He had presumed because she had occasionally stabbed the needle into her thumb causing it to bleed despite the small scrap of thick leather there to protect it.

She then took a deep breath as she pulled the small stitched object the other way. He watched curiously. He then caught sight of something as she reached into the sack for new sinew thread. He stayed her hand and reached passed it lifting the small object. It was smaller than his palm. It was a tiny leather shoe. Elegant beading was done on the sole which seemed very impractical if someone was to walk in the shoe, but who would walk with such tiny feet.

A movement caught his eyes and he looked at her wiping a wayward tear. He looked at the shoe in sudden understanding. This had been the product of hours of work for the small babes her sister had borne. He swallowed and cursed himself for being such an idiot as not to reason her tears right away.

She half smiled and lifted the mate. "I finally finished them. Uma always liked blue. The sea. It was…was her favorite color." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She then moved her hand making the tuskarr sign. "Blue." She whispered and took a shaky breath.

Ventris reached over and closed her hands about them. "Treasure them. Remember the happy times with her. She does not want you sad." He said softly. He touched her chest above the breast unbidden. "We remember all we love and loose here." He said. "It keeps us from forgetting who we are."

She nodded and offered him a teary smile. "Uma would have thought you a good man."

"You were close?"

"She was my twin."

"But you said she was tuskarr."

"My milk sister." She said. "When papa found me in the waters and brought me home she was born to he and his mate. I was raised with her."

"Yes. That would make you perhaps closer than even blood." He said softly. "Did you do this beading by yourself?"

"Yes." She said.

"You are quite the craftsman." He said looking at the intricate pattern in the beads. "You will have to teach me someday."

She smiled a little and took out a shell with a leather cover. She placed it between her knees and pulled out a piece of cloth and a thinner needle. "Well since we seem to have time." She said. She listened to the storm raging a moment.

Well into the night the two sat squinting into the lamplight as Ventris struggled with unpracticed fingers to make a semi straight line of beads in the cloth. He had tacked them ever two beads as she shown him. His fingers bled from poking, but he was not about to be bested by tiny shell beads and a scrape piece of cloth.

She soon covered the shell and packed her sack again as he set his items right. She climbed up into the upper bunk and got comfortable before she tied the rope about her middle to keep her from being tossed to the side.

"Ventris…" she said softly, nearly asleep.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked looking up at the bunk above him.

"Helping me remember the good times." She said and she yawned.

Ventris smiled. He was helping her with the pain of her lost family. This befriending was helping him as well. He had never really had time to make a friend while under Uther's wing since he had become orphaned in his teens. Now he felt he had one and together they would fight the scourge and make them pay.

.


	7. The Jewel of Azeroth & Meeting the King

Chapter 7 – The Jewel of Azeroth and meeting the King

It was mid day of the third day as they pulled into the harbor of Stormwind. Ventris had Rhenn on deck and they quickly disembarked as soon as the gang plank was down. A woman walked passed Rhenn pushing her a little out of the way. Rhenn felt a sting in her side, but passed it off to not walking much the past couple of days and the rude woman ramming her side.

Ventris walked straight for a tall man with brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. He wore robes and held a staff against his shoulder as he waited holding the reins of two tall proud horses behind him.

He greeted Ventris by clasping his arm. "Welcome back Vent, you were sorely missed."

"Grekko, I hoped they would send you. Did Uther receive my message?" Ventris said clasping the arm warmly.

"Aye. The King wishes an audience as soon as we are able to reach the keep." Grekko nodded. He let go of Ventris's arm and looked at the young girl looking at the huge stone walls behind him in awe. "You are the princess Rhenn of the Tuskarr. Welcome to Stormwind." He bowed. "I am Grekko."

"I'm Rhenn." She looked at his robes. "You are not a warrior like Ventris."

Grekko chuckled. She was very innocent. He wore cloth while Ventris wore mail and plate. "I am a healer my dear, a priest." He then nodded to Ventris. "I assumed she would ride with either of us." He said mounting the brown mare with ease.

Ventris did the same and turned back to look at Rhenn who had jumped back from the white stallion nervously. He smiled kindly. "These will not harm you. Horses are beautiful regal animals." He patted the neck of the white affectionately.

"We ride turtles. I have never seen a…horse…before." Rhenn said. "They are smaller and can not trample us."

Grekko leaned down and offered her an arm and a stirrup to help her up behind him. She took them. Ventris watched his friend somewhat envious as the girl settled behind him and wrapped her arms about his waist. Grekko and Ventris had seen her wince when she had climbed up. Passing it off to fatigue Grekko used the reins to steer his mare toward the stairs that led to the city proper.

The mare complied and the stallion followed. Once at the top it was easier going for man and beast alike. Grekko went to the left side of a great canal system. They went at a trot though the busy streets. They went around the squares that held the great cathedral where Grekko and Ventris called home, the acrid smelling Dwarven District, and finally they came to the entrance of the keep.

The two men dismounted. Grekko reached up and took the girl's arms to aide her down. She landed softly, but winced again. She quickly smiled up at Grekko. He smiled back. She followed him into the keep with Ventris behind. Ventris noticed Rhenn had a slightly different gait to her step. He caught her elbow softly as Grekko continued ahead. "Are you well?"

"Nervous." She said. "And my side has a stitch. I think I slept funny." She said and offered a half smile.

He nodded. Quarters on the ship had been cramped to saw the least. He too had kinks in his joints from sleeping in the thin hard bed.

Grekko waited for Rhenn to join him at the end of the long ramp. "You majesty, may I present Rhenn, Princess of the Tuskarr, and emissary of her people." He said loud enough that is voice echoed drawing the attention of the room. Everyone turned to face the small group.

The King rose to his feet from the throne. He was a tall man with dark hair that was pulled back from his face in a pony tail much like Grekko's. Years as a gladiator had taken a toll on his once very handsome face. Scars criss-crossed in several places.

King Varian was a large man, even my human standards. He towered over the young visitor. He looked at Uther who stood near him wearing simple cloth robes that paladins often wore in the cathedral. He smiled gently. "Welcome to Stormwind City, my lady." He watched her. She was nervous, but held herself straight looking him in the eyes as he spoke. Courage she had. Good. "Rhonin has sent word that the scourge have woken in Northrend and that for the sakes of all races we must band together and fight against this. Your people suffered the first blow. For you to come shows the courage and strength of your people."

"I am but one woman who has come to ask you for aid Varian, King. My clan has been decimated, my family murdered, and these…scourge will move on. If they are not stopped they will soon be on your door as well." She said her voice clear. "These…tall rotting men kill without mercy. They took the lives of my milk sister and her newly borne twin pups. They will not stop until everyone is dead."

"Or everyone is in the service of the Lich King." Uther said.

"I do not know of a Lich King. I only know that united we can fight them. My father told me tales he heard from the humans of the fjords who were making ports and stone homes. They told of how this scourge fell into decline when united the peoples fought to defeat them. The horde and alliance were once one. Why not again?"

Murmurs rumbled through the hall, but Varian lifted his hand to silence them as she looked about hearing several harsh names under breaths with her sensitive and keen half-elven ears.

Varian smiled. "A foreign lass recalls our history more than many in this room." He took a step to her. "Bravely spoken." He shifted. "It is correct we did fight as one. We must defeat Arthas once and for all." He looked at her. "It is a sad state of affairs that a young woman must show men how to win a war. We now have some of his own men with us in the Knights of Ebon Blade. We will call upon them as well." He nodded. "Thenadon. Send a message to Thrall asking for a meeting."

"As you will my King." The young Lieutenant said and left

The king turned to Uther. "Once Thrall agrees the others will fall into line. Find somewhere neutral enough not to cause issue with diplomacy. "

Uther bowed his head.

Varian turned back to the woman. "You, as I understand, have not had time to make provision for yourself." He smiled. "Allow me to offer the Keep to be a…" He trailed off his eyes dropping to the floor. Beside her on the white tile were two drops of crimson. Suddenly a third joined it from under her travel cloak. He frowned leaning closer. "My lady, are you well?"

"Tired, why do you ask, your highness."

He pointed. "You are bleeding." He said as he knelt and touched the fresh blood drops. He lifted his hand up and looked at her as he straightened. "Did you cut yourself on something perhaps?"

"How can I be....?" She reached under her travel cloak and gasped as she felt warm liquid and a surge of pain. She pulled her hand forward. It was wet and sticky as she touched her fingers together. She brought it into the light and everyone in the room gasped as she stared at the crimson color fresh blood on her fingers.

Everyone in the room looked. That was from no minor cut. It was from a serious wound to coat her hand from fingers to wrist.

"Guards! To your King!" Varian barked and drew his own weapon looking about for an assassin among the people in the room he knew and trusted. Ventris and Uther also were armed and stood at the ramp looking about for signs of an intruder.

Rhenn stared at her hand and was suddenly very hot. She closed her eyes fighting the nausea and pain she suddenly felt that the adrenaline had blocked until that point. She looked up palely at the King. She tried to speak, but her lips were suddenly large and numb. A rush of cold hit her and she dropped her knees before anyone in the room could catch her.

King Varian sheathed his great sword and reached for her as she fell backwards. To Rhenn it was in slow motion. She then felt warmth behind her even though the cold. Grekko held her awkwardly on his chest. He had quickly dropped to his knees and his staff clattered to the tiles. He moved to shift her as she stared at her hand. Behind it Varian was speaking, but she could not hear.

"Who attacked her? Ventris…Grekko. You were with her? How did someone harm her?"

Grekko looked up at the King. "I know not my King." His mind was concentrating on saving her now to think about people who had been close enough to harm her person.

The girl's life blood was clearly seen in a large crimson stain on the dress she wore. She shuttered looking at Grekko in numbed shocked. "I….I…" She tried to speak. Grekko hushed her softly hoping she would conserve her energy. Then all went black and she fell limp.

Varian stared in shock as he dropped to his knees. His mind went instantly to Tiffin when she had taken a stone to the head that had killed her. She had died in his arms. Now another girl bleeding in his keep and he was powerless to help.

"A litter!" He cried as Grekko gently shifted her.

"Ventris." Grekko said. "Take her." He said. Ventris nodded and took the limp frame in his arms as he knelt. Grekko worked quickly pushing aside her cloak to reveal the full horrific crimson stain along her side. He ripped the dress she wore nearly exposing her breast and midriff as he looked at the wound. His fingers gently probed knowing with her unconscious from blood loss he could without her feeling the pain of it. "It is not deep, but bleeds much." He said looking up at the king her life blood staining his fingers. He took a small towel from a guard and wiped his fingers. He then pressed it hard to the wound to try to stem the bleeding. If the girl would have been conscious she would have fought the pressure so it was likely a good thing that the blood loss had caused her to faint.

Uther knelt beside him. "I think this was an attempt on her life not the king's."

Varian looked at the three men also crowded about the lady.

Grekko nodded. "Aye." He nodded to Ventris. "We must get her to the cathedral. She grows weaker by the second." He closed his eyes and chanted softly. The hymn caused light to shine about her for a few moments. "Come." He nodded to the Paladins.

Ventris took the frail form in his arms and balanced her so her head was against his chest and her hands and bleeding side were away from him. Varian rose as well. He barked to a guard to clean the floor and see to cancel the rest of his appointments until he returned.

The four men moved quickly through the streets barking for people to move. Grekko walked still pressing the cloth to the wound, though it had nearly bled though. No one questioned with the King grim faced behind them with several guards following. The young woman was limp like a rag doll in the paladin's arms. Several people whispered among themselves if she yet lived. Ventris knew she did, though perhaps barely, for he could feel her shallow breathing against his gloved hand wrapped carefully about her side above the gash.

There was a crack of thunder and suddenly a hard rain began to fall as if the Gods themselves were in mourning to the injury to this innocent girl. They moved quickly up the front wide stairs. Varian held his cloak over her face and body to keep her as dry and as warm as possible. Even so she was moaning softly and twitching slightly in an odd delirium.

Grekko walked quickly for the medical wing and back to the private rooms. She deserved that small respect.

Ventris obediently followed. He laid her on a bed and Grekko gently knelt beside her. Ventris stepped back to remove his heavy armor. It was not needed in this sacred place. Sweat had appeared on her brow. Grekko wiped it with a towel thinking it wayward rain drops at first, but it returned almost instantly. He laid a hand to her brow and swallowed grimly. He turned to the water basin and wetted a cloth in the cool water. Wringing it out he placed it on her brow to cool her temperature. "There is more than this cut at work here." He hissed to the king as Varian stayed near the foot of the bed watching. "The minor flesh wound would not cause this fever at least not right away. Only if infection set in and that does not take minutes."

Uther came in with head nurse Aline. The two joined the small group.

Ventris removed his heavy armor and pulled on a simple robe over his soft linen clothing so he could be more use here of needed. Uther and Aline gazed at the cut as Grekko used a damp cloth to wipe fresh and caked blood away. Uther nodded to the skin. "It is shiny." He held out his hand and Grekko laid the cloth in his palm. He wiped away the blood from a spot. New was there nearly instantly, though the flow had eased some. It was good. At least it was starting to clot and heal.

Aline nodded and started to prepare bandages and salves at a nod from the elder paladin. The Lightbringer was as experienced as a healer as he was a warrior on the battle field. So was the dichotomy of the life of a paladin. They could bring life into the world, tend to it if it was injured, or remove life as needed and called upon.

He pressed his finger to it and brought it first to his nose. Finding nothing to put his tongue to it. Along with the iron salty flavor of the girl's life blood there was a woody flavor with a sweet after taste. He spat it out and looked at the king. "The cut is poisoned." He said dryly. "----, I believe. A common poison used by rogues and the defias as I remember."

Aline nodded reaching for moss. It would draw out the poison. Had they known she had been attacked and had her rested less would be affecting her bloodstream now. She

The king looked at him gravely. "VanCleef? Why would he wish her dead?"

"Perhaps it is to start confusion and start a war between people in the Alliance. Ambassadors from the other three fractions were there. Perhaps this was to make us distrust our allies." Uther said.

The King's eyes narrowed. "She called upon us to work with the Horde. Perhaps it was one of their fractions."

"I doubt it." Grekko said. "They have no quarrel with the tuskarr. In fact the tuskarr have helped them make their bases in Howling Fjord as they have helped us. They are as grateful as the Alliance in that regard. I do not think they would attack her, especially not in an Alliance capital where they would be killed on sight."

The King nodded as he watched the priest and nurse rip her dress more exposing her left breast. The King and Ventris looked down giving the girl her due modesty, but before he did Ventris had noted the linear tattoos around her breast.

They placed the moss against the cut and then sat her limp body up while the bound it tight to her body to draw out the poison and stem the blood flow that remained. Uther had held her limp body to his body and then he laid her on her side with the wound upward as the pulled a sheet over her. She moved snuggling into the pillow.

Ventris took a breath. She yet lived and the soft noise she made indicated sleep not the dreamless sleep one had from a wound. The rest would help her heal. In an hour they would clean the wound, bathe it, and dress it properly. He knew Grekko's skill and she likely would have hardly any scar when he was done with the stitching.

For now they had to wait while her body fought the poison, but with their help she would overcome it.


	8. Recovery, Pledges, and New Friends

Chapter 8 – Recovery, Pledges, and New Friends

Rhenn woke.

She looked at the bare stone walls as she tried to remember where she was. She could see faces in her brain and a boat coming to this place, but where was this place. Fighting down panic she sat up. Holding her head a moment she blinked away the sudden blackness encasing her vision for a moment.

She then looked again at the carved pillars and vaulted ceiling above her. The bed she was in was comfortable and she sighed as she moved to stand. She put pressure on her legs and found they would not support her as she dropped heavily to her knees.

Her whimper was heard apparently outside the room since she noted the door was ajar. A man with a cowl stepped in. "You should stay in bed Princess." His soft voice said. She looked at him in shock and terror as he came towards her. He meant to offer a hand to help her, but she cried out and moved away scooting to the wall.

He sighed and started to go to her again and again she moved, but this time she shifted and transformed. He stared at her as if dumbfounded by her ability to change into a snow furred wolf with striking green eyes that watched him as she sat against the wall.

Again he tried and she backed into a corner. This time feeling cornered Rhenn bared her canine jaw and growled deeply as her ears flattened to her head. Finally taking the warning the man paused and dropped down in a non-threatening pose. His clothes reminded her of a man who was in the wilds, but also was similar to the robes worn by the mages she had seen in Dalaran. His quick eyes missed very little as knelt and waited watching the she-wolf trying to get her back legs to work. They had dragged halfway behind her.

Rhenn whimpered feeling pins and needles in them as she moved to stand again.

"Kamon, have you been able to…" can a light female voice. A woman walked into the room with blue, green hair and shining eyes. Her ears were nearly a foot long along her head and ended in a point. She wore leathers and other natural fibers. She was lithe, feminine, and sleek. Rhenn watched her and as she dropped down Rhenn laid her ears back defensively. "I see she is a form changer as well. I did not know humans could do that. Well her human side anyway. She has blood elf in her veins as well." She said softly as she stood watching. Rhenn noted her tattooed face and wondered if this woman had more like she had.

"Oh?" Kamon asked looking at his friend.

"Her ears and cheek bones are a dead giveaway." The woman said and smiled. She turned to Rhenn. "Hello there. I am Nebyuleh."

Rhenn cocked her head a little. She sensed this woman, whomever she was, was not a threat to her. The woman suddenly transformed herself into sleek panther with purple fur, glowing yellow eyes, and a mark on her right shoulder. Rhenn took a step forward moving her nose a little.

Nebyuleh laid down. See, I can do that trick too. Do not worry we are friends. Her mind projected to Rhenn as she watched her. Rhenn took a step back into the corner still unsure. Kamon took a step toward the bed to sit down and Rhenn bolted for the other corner at the back of the room. Idiot. Nebyuleh sent Kamon as he dropped down and folded his hands.

"Sorry." He muttered.

After the better part of an hour staring at each other and Nebyuleh projecting thoughts of gentleness and kindness Grekko walked in wearing a robe of green and gold. He wore a helm under his arm. He was pulling off his gloves. He looked at Kamon and Nebyuleh who was again in her humanoid form. Rhenn was as well, but she sat against the wall turned away from everyone staring off at the wall.

Grekko looked at the two and then walked to the girl. "Rhenn, princess…" He whispered so as not to startle her. Her emotionless eyes shifted to look at him.

"Grekko." Her voice sounded hoarse even to her own ears. She winced and sigh.

"Are you well?" He asked.

A timid hand reached up and touched his brow where a small cut had bled on him until Uther had stitched it. He blinked. "I am fine." He said a little more gruffly than he had intended. She swallowed and her eyes dropped as did the hand. Something caught his quick healer's eye. He caught the thin wrist with ease. Her startled gaze lifted to his piercing slate blue eyes. Her fingers were blood stained. The blood was mostly dry, but still it concerned him.

The healer touched her head and it was then he saw the twinges of pain around her eyes. He sighed and stood. He closed his eyes and cast Pain Suppression on her. He then dropped down again and looked at her side. It was only then he noticed she wore no clothing over her upper body and her lower half was only covered by the thin novice pants they had slipped on her for modesty's sake three days before.

His eyes flicked to her side. Gently he shifted and she jumped back against the wall. His eyes lifted. "Shhhh." He soothed. "I mean you no harm. You know that." He said softly. She swallowed and looked down at her side.

"I think…" She whispered. "I think my stitches came loose when I moved." She took a deep breath and winced.

He nodded as he lifted a gentle hand. She covered her breasts with her arm, but turned slightly to allow him to see. He looked at the ooze marks down her side. Two, possibly three, of her stitches had been pulled loose by suddenly moving most likely. He stood and offered his hand. "Come let's get you back to bed so I can treat that."

Rhenn watched as Neb assisted Grekko in retying the stitches. Grekko thanked Neb and the night elf smiled warmly at Rhenn before she walked out. Kamon trailed behind her. Grekko settled into the chair and smiled at her. "I think the mage likes the night elf." He smiled.

"Not sure she returns it."

"Neb has a strong personality. He would do better not to pursue her, but he never listens to any friendly advice. Night elves and druids especially are wild like the animals they can form into." He chuckled and then looked up as Uther entered with a lap tray of some soup and bread for the young woman.

Rhenn sat up eagerly to eat forgetting her torso remained bear. Both Uther and Grekko shifted their eyes away as she ate. Apparently nudity was fine for at least the upper body. Though she had tried to be modesty before Grekko suspected it was like the night elves and that she was really just helping him to see.

"How is our young princess today?" Uther asked focusing on Grekko.

"Well enough." Grekko said. "As you can see."

Uther chuckled. It was then that Grekko noticed the paladin wore simple robes and they were marked with the crimson stain of fresh blood. Uther caught his gaze and smiled. "No, I delivered a babe. It and its mother are resting peacefully."

"Good." Grekko said. That was the dichotomy of the paladins who served the light. They could be fierce warriors in battle or deliver a new life into the world, both with ease. Grekko smiled ruefully. He had delivered his share of children including his niece, nephew, and his own child. Sadly, the boy and its mother caught a fever while he was out defending and healing the border lands and they died within hours of each other. The priests who were easing their last moments would not let him see them because of the risk to the soldiers he treated. Logically, he had understood, but part of him was bitter. One of the people who had blocked him had been Ventris. That part of him could never forgive the young man for it.

Katherine had been a good woman. They had been married less than a year when she had died. He had never found love since. He looked at his ward and sighed.

Uther touched his shoulder. "They are in a better place." He said as if reading the thoughts of the priest.

"What?"

"You only look like that when you are remembering Kat and Adam." He said. "I have known you long enough to know that." Uther smiled softly. "It has been three years."

"What of it?"

"You should find another woman to keep your heart and your bed warm my old friend."

Grekko sighed. "Perhaps. Prehaps not." He looked away. "I have not wished another since."

"Nor have you looked."

Grekko's cheek lifted a little. "True."

Uther nodded. "Believe me, a woman to come home to is a joy and should be sought after." He smiled. "You were happy once. You should find that happiness again."

"How did we go from talking about the Lady Rhenn to my love life?" Grekko asked lifting his eyes.

"Fate has an interesting way of bringing people together. Remember that." Uther said and he left the room.

Grekko exhaled. Did the paladins have the gift of foresight as well like the druids of old? He shook his head and turned to look at Rhenn who had finished and was sitting looked about the room. He dropped heavily into a chair.

"You are weary. I am well. Take your ease priest."

Grekko's eyes lifted. "I swear to you, no harm will come to you while you are under my care." He said harshly.

She blinked. "I…"

He sat back. What had possessed him to say that? He looked at her afraid she would be shocked or angry. Instead he found soft eyes doe like eyes watching him. He looked out the window. "I have to return you to your people. I cannot if you are dead." He said recovering. He did not dare turn around lest she see his distant look.


	9. A truce

Ch. 9 – A Truce

Stormwind City was in an uproar.

Rhenn had lived among the people for more than a month and the great capital reverberated with excitement and apprehension. It was like an ever growing fire. It crackled in the hearts of everyone.

The horde were camped just outside the gates in the forest beyond. Trall had an honor guard with him and he had given orders for no one to be molested among the humans even if provoked. He well knew the importance of this meeting and had hoped for peace for some time.

Stormwind guards lined the streets as protection for the visitors as the rode in on their great wolf mounts. Thrall was larger than most orcs and as a shaman was well equipped to deal with any problems on his own, but he would not. He wanted this peace. Ignoring the fearful stares and muttered words they made their way slowly to the keep. He knew these people were afraid of him and he did not blame them. His orc people had been very defensive, to the point of being offensive in protecting themselves. They had nearly been destroyed by the Burning Legion.

Thrall's eyes wandered to the crowd. Standing on the bridge nearby was a night elf woman with a human woman beside her. Why his attention was drawn there, he knew not, but it was. There was something intriguing about this beauty, much like there was with Jaina. A human and yet not full human. Her high cheek bones and ears that poked out from her strawberry blonde hair betrayed her. Her face was too round for a high elf. So A half elf was among Varian's people. He saw she was dressed in a dress of sky blue with a thin circlet of silver about her head with a moon crescent upon her brow. The mark of a non combatant. Was she to be the negotiator then? He wondered, but soon had to turn to keep people from knowing her had been observing her.

They dismounted at the keep and two guards took the wolves to stable them. Thrall and his honor guard walked up the ramp of Stormwind Keep watching the guards stiffly watching them pass. At the top stood King Varian, his scarred face regarding Thrall, his weapons at his sides. The King was large even by human standards do to his slavery as a gladiator.

Thrall spread his hands. "I come unarmed King Varian."

Varian nodded. "In the meeting I will be as well. Grekko." He called the young priest to him. He gave him his weapons and Grekko nodded taking them to Crispin, the Captain of the Home Guard. "A remarkable showing of faith Thrall."

"I want this peace as much if not more than you Varian. Come." He said looking about. "Where will we have this discussion?" Thrall asked.

"The room flanking you there." Varian pointed. "Please make yourselves comfortable and partake of any refreshment you wish." He said with a smile that was genuine. His eyes turned as he saw Rhenn walking toward them. "Welcome, my lady." He said. He came to her and bowed kissing her hand. "Have you recovered?" She dropped in a low curtsy to the king.

"Yes, great King." She said softly. To Thrall the sound was like music. He saw her silver girdle about her think hips falling to the floor like a small thin serpent. Varian helped her to her feet and held her hand smiling at her. "Warchief Thrall, Princess Rhenn, Ambassador of the Tuskarr people."

Rhenn smiled at the King. "I am not a Princess." She said. "I am the daughter of a chief yes, but, I am one of several."

"That makes you a Princess according to us lady." Thrall said. He bowed to her. "A pleasure to meet you. This peace I hear is mostly your doing. I must thank you." He smiled revealing his orc male tusks. He nodded to Varian. "She is much more pretty than I would have guessed a made of the Kalu'ak." He said.

"I fear that is because I am not of their blood Lord Thrall." She said. "I was drawn up from the sea as a baby and nursed by the chief's wife." She smiled. "It is rare to find a man who can speak the tongue. Who taught you?" She asked.

There were started murmurs among King Varian's men and Thrall's honor guard.

She paled. "Have I spoken out of turn?"

Thrall, however, paid it no mind to the people about them his dark eyes looking down at the girl before him. "No, lady. It is a valid question." He smiled. "Elder Ko'nani, of Moa'ki." He said.

She smiled. "Good. He is an elder. At least you learned well."

He chuckled. "I believe you are teasing me now lady."

"No." She said smiling brightly.

Varian smiled. The young princess had won over the Warlord with the ease of her smile. So much the better. She and Grekko were to mediate the mediate the meeting. "Come gentlemen. Refreshments and a seat are inside this room. Please join us." He said as he walked Rhenn into the room. He sat her down at one of the sides. The King saw that the orcs were hesitant at the food. He smiled and gathered his own food and some for the lady. He eyed Thrall. "Do you really think I would poison you?"

"No." Thrall said pouring a glass of the untouched wine. "I do not." He nodded to his men as he watched the king eating. The young woman did as well. Grekko entered with three guards and the great door was shut behind them. He dropped into the seat facing Rhenn as the King sat at one end. Thrall sat opposite. He downed the glass of wine. "Good wine." He remarked holding his glass up. One of his guard poured another glass. "Where do you make this?" He asked looking up at the King of Stormwind facing him.

"In Northshire Valley just north of here." Varian said. He nodded to the orc to serve him and lady Rhenn. "We can have some casks sent home with you if you desire."

Thrall smiled. "I think I would like that very much. This is better than the Blood Elf wines of the North."

Varian chuckled. "Not enough sun there to grow the vines. Hills allow for more sun to hit the leaves and make the grapes larger and more sugar full."

"You will need to teach me this art."

"Easily enough done." Varian said sipping the beverage as he sat back. "As you know a peace would be tenuous at first." He said. "Many of the of my people have been killed or harmed by horde and I no doubt many have been harmed on your side." He looked at Thrall and spread his hands. "A call has been raised from Northrend. The Scourge have breed men of the sea and their own ilk grows ever stronger." He said watching Thrall.

Thrall sat back. "I like a man who gets down to business. We can discuss the wines later." He looked to Rhenn. "It is not unaware to us that your people have been suffering at the hands of these beasts of the sea." He watched her eyes tighten. "Your loses have been personal." He swallowed.

"My sister and her babes." She said swallowing as she held her wine. She looked up. "My people's blood has been spilt. Can we not prevent more by having what was sundered renewed between you? You once were brothers in arms. You once beat back the Burning Legion. Can you not do the same with this scourge before they kill everyone?"

Thrall sat back watching the girl. "I have never met a woman whose soft words stirred and compelled me so." He sat forward and touched her pale hand. "If my people can save what remains of your own people and save ourselves by joining with the Alliance than I agree to whatever must be done." He smiled. "Women do not attend meetings in my culture. Perhaps it is time we allowed it. They offer a gentle reminder of what the true goals are without male ego filling the room." He lifted his gaze to Varian. "What are your terms King?"

"None save ending the blood bath between our peoples." He nodded. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the saying goes." He sighed. "It will take both sides time to be relaxed as we once were, but if it saves us from Arthas's rampage against us, we should be brothers in arms."

Thrall rose. "To brotherhood once more."

Varian also rose and lifted his. "Aye. To what was be again."

The guards on both sides drummed the table. Grekko looked at Rhenn as Thrall turned to her. "To lovely women. May they always keep men in check, speak their minds, and warm our beds."

Again the guards drummed and Varian knocked his own fist as he tipped his glass to Rhenn before he drank.

Grekko looked at the girl. She was flush, but beautiful. She had brought the peoples back together to the table and her soft words brought two warlords to their knees.

She rose to her feet and bowed to each before lifting her own glass. The room stilled. Grekko rose to his feet taking a glass as well. "To fulfilling the wishes of many nations and to two men who know calm and reason. To Thrall and Varian. You will have my eternal respect." She said bowing to them each in turn before she drank. They lifted their glasses to each other. Grekko tossed both before taking a healthy drink.

Varian walked to the door. "Come brother let us spread the good news!"

Thrall nodded collecting the young woman and walking out. Grekko walked before them. "To the peace among nations!" he cried.

The Keep cheered.

That night a great feast was prepared. At the horde camp many came as a huge bonfire was lit. Thrall had Rhenn and Varian sit beside him. Trolls were among the people in attendance. The males with their great tusks and the women with smaller ones much like the Orc males. The trolls became to play a lively drum song. Everyone was drink and eating and talking. For the first time in a long time the horde and alliance were enjoying breaking bread with each other.

Several trolls, male and female started to dance to the drum. Several people watched the dance in fascinated disgust. Rhenn smiled and jumped to her feet. "Rhenn." Grekko hissed at her as she kicked off her shoes and lifted her skirt up some. Her feet easily found the beat and she danced with the trolls who smiled and danced with the young woman.

King Varian noticed his subjects were staring in horror that the girl was dancing with the horde in a halfway erotic dance of passion and drums. Grekko saw too and was about ready to jump up and save her from more embarrassment when the King rose himself and went to her. She smiled and lifted her skirt higher so he could follow the dance by watching her tiny feet in the grass. Varian soon had it and laughed feeling more at ease and invigorated than he had in years. His people would talk about the strange foreign woman who had the King's ear, but they would not whisper about the King himself.

The song ended and the King laughed and smiled at the young woman who panted beside him. He hugged her and kissed her hair thanking her softly. Thrall rose and the next song he danced with the girl as well knowing the drum beats. Rhenn tucked her dress up into her girdle leaving it kilted to above her knee.

The trolls danced with her as well finding a woman who knew how to dance to the sultry rhythms. She was passed along from partner to partner until finally being returned to the King and Thrall who laughed and clapped with her.

Grekko watched as the trolls touched her body in ways no man should touch a woman, but the dance beat drove everyone to dance so, even the King and Thrall. Soon other women and men joined and the trolls helped them learn the steps. Grekko soon was one of the few sitting. In the middle of several people Rhenn danced outshining everyone at least to him.

"She's a beauty tat lass." A voice said beside him.

He looked. Xornin, a dwarf paladin was seated near him with a mug of ale. "Yes."

"Who 'er husband?"

"No one. She is unmarried."

"Shame." Xornin said. "I am wed. Otherwise I would pursue 'er."

Grekko chuckled at his friend. "I am fairly sure you are not her type."

"Oh? Say who?"

"Well you are a dwarf."

"And?"

"She taller."

"And."

"Well…"

Xornin watched Grekko looking back at the girl as a troll lifted her into the air and spun her about as Trall and Varian clapped nearby. "Aye. I see lad. You want her fur your own, eh?"

"No, I…" Well what did he want? He would love to bed her and see that beautiful smile she aimed at Varian and Thrall aimed at him. But was it a quick affair he as after or… He swallowed. No, if he pursued her, he would keep her as his mate. She deserved that respect. She did not deserve to be made a whore. She had brought the two factions back together. That bravery deserved respect.

"One thin'." Xornin said. "You may have a run fur your money with that orc feller."

Grekko looked back. Thrall helped Rhenn in the air and though he was being gentle, Grekko say the same look in his eyes that Grekko had. Wanting. But that was so wrong and orc wanting a human and a half human for that matter. It was immoral, disgusting, and…well he wanted her. He sighed. He would try to win her heart above others. It would not be easy. He had a warlord, a king, and his consciousness to deal with first.

He was up to the challenge.


	10. Merrymakings

Ch 10 – Merrymakings

The party had lasted a night and a day and as everyone else was sleeping off their hangovers or finding other ways to amuse themselves. Trolls, orcs, human, night elves, dwarves, and blood elves were again side by side.

Grekko took advantage of the quiet cool morning to go meditate on a hill top. As the sun rose it warmed his skin and he relaxed there. Today was a good day. Horde and Alliance again had an uneasy pack thanks to one woman's cry for help. Rhenn, though she was not a diplomat in the true sense of the word, was a woman who had brought the two factions back together after more than four years of war between the factions.

He took a cleansing breath and rose to his feet bringing his staff with him. He walked to the river and walked along the banks. The river Nazferiti was calm and deep between Elwynn and Duskwood. He looked about. There was no danger where he was from gnolls, murlocs, or defias. He looked across the river and saw the great white wolves and spiders of Duskwood. The animals there were of the shadows and fearsome.

Suddenly the water rippled just upriver of him and a head surfaced. It had thick reddish hair and was swimming in the crystalline waters of the river. The form leaned back exposing taut nipples, pale skin, and large breasts. The form was female and a human woman by her skin. No blood elf would be that large.

He blushed as he realized her was captivated as her arms stretched out to move her along lazily. She suddenly sat forward and glided toward the shore where he stood. He was frozen as she walked out of the river only yards from him and totally nude. His mouth went dry as he realized then who the nymph of the waters was. Rhenn of the Tuskarr was exactly as he had envisioned her.

He made to walk away backing from her. She had not noticed him and was going about drying herself. Her alabaster skin was almost like fresh milk in the early light. The sun had not yet touched the valley yet and he swallowed.

A crack made him freeze as he realized his foot had caught a branch and broke it. He closed his eyes and sighed wondering if this angel would fly away from him. She whirled on him her knife in hand ready to fight the intruder off even as naked as she was. He looked down as she crouched. "Forgive me lady." He whispered. "I did not mean to startle you." He was surprised. She was a fighter when challenged. He did not account women would be.

She straightened and shook her head. "How are you this day priest?" She asked as she started to pull on her clothing. He turned at that point from her, though he knew it was too late. He had seen far too much. Perhaps it was for himself not for her that he did it.

"Well." He said. "An odd hour to be bathing? Did you find the showers of the cathedral not to your liking?" The showers and bathes of the great cathedral of light were hot spring heated and were amazing to sit in after a battle. He wondered why she choose the icy water of the river instead.

"I do not do well in stone walls." She said. "The water reminds me of home."

True enough. She had cold mountain rivers and lakes and the frigid water of the Frozen Sea about her. He swallowed and looked toward Duskwood. "Did they warn you about the other shore?"

"Ventris did. Full of dark beasts and spiders." She chuckled. "I think he was trying to scare me."

"No, he is correct. It is not a place to wander alone."

"I can look after myself."

She shrugged and walked to him. "You seem uncomfortable. Are you well?"

"Yes." Grekko said turning to face her. He smiled. "It is well it was me who found you. Who knows what one of the Horde would have done with you."

"They will not harm me. I am under Thrall's protection. They know better than to cross him or Saurfang." She gathered her skirt in her hands and started walking up the hill.

He nodded and followed. Something caught his eye. "Rhenn run."

"Why?" she asked turning and then she saw the three defias at his flank.

She turned as thought challenge them, but Grekko raised his staff. "No go." He barked at her.

She turned again and changed into a wolf that was nearly invisible as she ran in the grass. One for pass the shimmer as a trick of the light if they were not paying attention. Once she was safe Grekko engaged the three. He killed two easily with searing light that burst from his hand and was on the third when he heard a yell behind him. He turned slightly and raised his staff to deflect the knife aimed at his back, but the strike fell short of its mark and the man gave a cry of pain and arched back as he fell to the earth.

Grekko grabbed the other and snapped his neck before he turned and looked at the body behind him. A smoldering charred mark was on the man's back. Rhenn stood her hand extended and her eyes closed. He looked at her wonder what spell she had cast that dropped the man instantly.

He eyed her. "My thanks." He said quietly. "Though I had it well in hand."

She snorted and shook her head.

They arrived at the city just in time for Nebyuleh to come to them. She smiled warmly at them. "Grekko, the King has called you to attend him. Rhenn you are asked to attend Thrall and see if he requires anything until the ball this evening."

"Ball?" Grekko asked. "I am not attending a ball."

"Yes, you are." Neb said firmly. "If I cannot weasel out of it neither can you."

"So what are you besides eye candy for the Horde?" Grekko asked folding his arms as he watched her. The night elf scoffed and glared at him. "Hey, I am not the one in a bra and a skirt higher than my thighs."

She growled at him and he smirked at her.

Rhenn sighed and made her way to the Cathedral of Light to change. Dressed in a dress of green she walked out and found Thrall standing with a fellow orc beside him. Thrall smiled in welcome and nodded to Rhenn as she bowed to them. "Is she not beautiful Saurfang?"

The warrior regarded the girl a moment. He then bared his tusks in a half smile. "She is pleasant for a human, but too small for my liking."

Thrall smiled. "You will have to forgive High Lord Saurfang, my lady. He left his manners at Warsong Keep." He turned back to the warrior who was leaning against his great ax. "Lady Rhenn brought us back together in peace Saurfang. Also your eyes deceive you. She is not fully human."

"How does everyone know this?" She asked.

Thralls hand lifted and touched her sensitive ear tip. "For starters humans do not have pointed little elf ears." He smiled as she blushed at his gentle almost affectionate touch. His hand moved to her face and cupped her cheek softly. His thumb glided over her cheekbone lightly. "These are also not human. You face is too delicate for a full blood, but your skin remains pale, not colored, so I would assume you are the product of a mating with a blood elf and a human."

She looked down. "I never knew my parents. I was left to die on the seas Tuskarr family told me and drawn up as a gift to them."

Thrall's hand moved quickly to her chin and forced her to look up at his gaze. "You are a gift. Let no one tell you otherwise. Even if you were abandoned fate saw your greater purpose. I am glad to know you. The Gods smile upon you Rhenn."

"Go'el." She whispered. Looking at him.

"What did you say?" Thrall asked taking a step closer. He was surprised she could speak Orcish to him.

"Go'el. It is your name is it not?" She asked boldly.

He smiled. "Yes, among my people." He smiled. "You never cease to surprise me Lady."

"Atha'ah." Saurfang said, also clearly impressed.

Thrall nodded. "I agree. It shall be her name among us."

"What does it mean?"

"Go'el? Redeem."

"No, the name you gave me." She asked looking at his eyes.

"Atha'ah. Blessed by the Gods." Thrall said and let his hand drop.

Saurfang shifted. "Since we have the lady for the day, perhaps she can offer us a tour of this town. I have often wished to see within the white walls."

Rhenn nodded and they followed her as she led them about.

It was sunset when the three who had come to the Park decided to stay and talk in the peace of the shady grassy area. Thrall and Saurfang went to dress for the ball as did Rhenn.

When Rhenn exited the cathedral again Thrall was there waiting for her. She had expected Neb or Grekko, but the Warchief himself was there. He bowed to her. He wore armor that was more symbolic than functional that the blood elves had made for him of mithril, gold, and thorium. She bowed to him and he regarded her in her dress of dark blue that dipped in the back to her mid-spine and had thin straps over a dress line that if anything made her bosom look bigger. Her hair, looking copper in the light, was up and fell in several ringlets about her head. Her circlet shown in the dying light molten bronze was upon her brow.

"Atha'ah." He greeted. "You are even more beautiful and I did not think that was possible." He reached up and shifted a curl so if fell better upon her shoulder. It was then his hand slid to the back of her head and he dipped stealing a kiss from the startled woman. She gasped and froze feeling the tusks close to her face and knowing if she moved she could be injured.

He released her after a moment and gazed at her dazed. "I should not have done that. Forgive me for my boldness." He said.

She took a breath. "Of course." She smiled and he offered her an arm as they walked toward the Park together.

The kiss, however, did not go unnoticed. Grekko had been in the shadows when he saw Rhenn descended. He made ready to go to her when Thrall came to her and kissed her. Shocked he watched and then shook his head. Her body was not that of a lover, soft and wanting, but was stiff and surprised. It did nothing, however to unsettle the jealousy and anger he felt.

The ball was beautiful with ice sculptures carved by the masons of the town and all kinda of food imaginable.

Thrall released Rhenn to talk with King Varian with Saurfang beside him. Grekko sipped his wine as he watched Rhenn mingling with the crowd. The girl had no idea what kind of stir she made when she walked into a room.

Everyone turned to look at her including the King of Stormwind and the King of Ironforge. The red hair dwarf watched her as he spoke with Thrall, Saurfang, and Varian.

About three hours into the party Rhenn looked about and then made a quiet exit. Only one man noticed her leave as she moved wraith like in the halls of the keep. She walked quickly and soundlessly through the deserted streets to the cathedral grounds.

There she walked up the stairs and quickly found her room on the third story of the housing complex.

She walked into her room and quickly removed the dress and started unpinning her hair as she went to the window. She pulled on

a comfortable robe that she could breathe easier in. She opened it to look out at the city below her. She could hear the sounds

of the party even from where she was. She sighed and took a deep breath before she started drinking the cool honey mead she had

brought with her. She sipped it from the mug she had it in. She sighed leaning back against the cool stones. The Cathedral hummed

with an energy. She could feel it. She leaned her head against the stones clloking her flushed face.

A knock startled her. She looked back toward the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened to reveal a formal dressed Grekko. He looked at her. The lights of the town behind her made her thin robe show

the perfect shadows of her legs. She had them drawn to her chest as she sat on the sill. He bowed. "I came to see if you were well."

He said softly stepping towards her. The robe so backlit did nothing to hide her long willowy limbs or the outline of her lithe body.

"I am well." she said turned toward him. She rose to her feet and walked toward him. "Your concern is touching Grekko. My thanks."

He chuckled. "You are tipsy." He said coming closer. His smile broke into a grin as he watched her.

"Not really. I just am enjoying my mead." She said with a smile and took another sip to prove her point.

"Come let me look at your wound then." He said. He had not checked it this day since he had been about the King's business.

Though the stab mark had healed well, daily checks and poultice changes were helping with the scarring. She dropped on the bed and

looked untied the laces behind her. The top came loose to her waist. Grekko took a breath. She moved a pillow to hide her bosom for modesty, but not before he got an eyeful of the perfect orbs. It was not as though he had not seen them before and he had seen many as a lover and in his professional capacity. He knew she was doing for his benefit since she seemed too comfortable without a top. Apparently in her culture it was acceptable.

He took a breath and knelt beside her. He unwound the bandage about her body holding the poultice in place. He quickly made another with an ointment he used and a thick bandage. He pressed it to the wound and then reached for a rolled bandage. He wrapped the roll about her and then stopped part way.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I..." He coughed lightly. "Seem to be distracted at the moment." He said. He looked up at her. Praying to the Gods that he would not frighten her he leaned up and pressed his mouth to hers in a soft kiss.

Rhenn was startled, but did not pull back. She hesitantly returned the kiss though she did not know what she was really doing.

Grekko shifted so he sat beside her on the bed as he kissed her mouth. Feeling her become a little nervous he pulled back and looked at her eyes. She was watching him, but her eyes were darker, though unsure. "You are beautiful." He whispered. His hand reached up and pulled the rest of her hair from the pins. Her hair fell like a copper waterfall in the low candlelight of the room. He cupped the back of her head and watched her as he watched him.

He leaned forward again this times his hands caressed down her back and up her front gliding along gently so as not to terrify her. He shifted his head to kiss her cheek and back to her ear. He smiled as she sucked in her breath feeling his lips against the sensitive point. He nuzzled down her neck as he felt her own hands touch his face. His hand cupped her breast under the pillow. Her warm smooth skin against his calloused hands made him want, no need more of her.

She gasped startled as his thumb touched her nipple. He sat back a little, but kept his hand where it was. He moved his finger lightly and felt the pebbled surface rise against his hand. Poor girl. Her body was betraying her and she did not know why. Her eyes held panic as well as the dark wanting.

"Are you frightened of me?" He asked.

"No." she said. She looked at him. "You would not hurt me."

It was true. At any point she wished to stop he would do so unconditionally. He suddenly realized how protective he was of her. That was why he was wanting her. He did not trust Thrall and would not see the orc harm her. He also had to admit that the other reason was jealousy. He realized he could not stand any man touching her in a way that he felt was his. He wanted her for his own. Not a quick roll in the hay, but as his lover and more, his mate.

He leaned forward again and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he moved the pillow away from her. She did not resist this nor did she resist him gently pushing her back against his arm. His large hand cupped her neck and the back of her skull.

She looked beautiful there. Her skin was the color of honey in the low light. He nuzzled her throat again and smiled as he kissed her collarbone. "You smell like cinnamon." He said softly.

"I am sorry if it offends you…"

"Would I be nuzzling you like this if it offended me?" He asked as he nuzzled the tops of her breasts. They were smaller while she was on her back, but no less beautiful. He looked at them and then looked up at her eyes. He brushed a wayward hair from her face.

He then kissed the breast and pulled the pert nipple between his lips. She gasped in surprised pleasure and then moaned softly as he licked it while holding between his lips gently. He knew he needed to be slow and gentle with this. Women who had a rushed first time with a man just wishing to have his own pleasure often did not wish to repeat the experience for some time. His wife had been that way. Grekko had been the first she had let touch her since her first time with a young man in her mage class and even then she had insisted it be their wedding night.

Grekko released the nipple and looked at the girl whose eyes were half shut in pleasure. He smiled and kissed between the fleshy orbs. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes held love and wanting now. She was so innocent and generous in love he almost felt bad about having experience. And yet it would save her from a traumatic experience.

He smiled and pressed a hand under her knees and kept the other about her back. He lifted her up and laid her fully on the simple quilt that was on her bed. He pulled the shirt he wore and linen shirt beneath over his head and then lay beside her. He watched for signs of alarm as he pulled the robe down her body revealing her inch by inch to his gaze. Gods of the Light she was beautiful.

His head dropped back down to hers as she reached for him feeling suddenly chilled without him near. He kissed her and found her mouth open to him. His one hand remained behind her head while his other shifted down to her knee. His finger glided upwards to her thigh. Again not encountering any resistance he touched her where she had the ache for him to do so that she could not explain. She was not shy or ashamed as he kissed her and he touched her softly. She opened to him fully then. Body, Mind, and Soul.

"You are so soft." His soft voice permeated the sensual sensations he wrought upon her. She could not say a word to him, but she answered in a low whisper moan that was not words by a sound that only enflamed him more.

He continued to kiss her as he shifted again. She could feel him moving and then he settled over her, placing his body in intimate contact with her own. Then he shifted once more she felt his naked flesh against her own.

"Grekko?" She asked looking up at him as he hovered above her on his elbows. He looked at her hair spread over the quilt like a living thing and her face alight with wanting, and more wanting him. He lowered a hand. She felt it brush her thigh.

"Don't be afraid." He said gently. The next part would hurt her and he hated himself for it.

"I could never be afraid of….Oh!" She gasped as the sudden pain of his invasion registered to her. She winced as he stretched her and filled her. He had moved quickly to minimize her pain. To take her slowly at that point would have been torture. A single tear escaped her eyes as she looked up at his face. Though he kept still watching her he could still see the pain in her eyes. As seconds passed the pain eased and she reached a hand to his cheek to reassure him she was well. The trust in her eyes nearly undid him. Ahrianna had looked at him like that as well. The look of love and trust. He took a breath to steady himself. He bent and kissed her softly and then kissed her brow. She was his now. No other would have her. She was his mate. He kissed each eyelid tenderly before he shifted a little.

She shifted her hips beneath him as the pain eased into a dull ache taking him deeper. He made a low sound in his throat as he began to move in tight, deliberate strokes within her.

After a moment she matched his rhythm digging her fingers into the solid muscle of his upper arms as her body ached for something she could not name. As he began to move faster he gentle sat up slightly bracing himself on one hand as he coaxed her right leg up around his waist. He shifted his hands and did the same with her left caressing it when it was in place. He sat back on his knees and smiled at her watching her breasts move in time with his thrusts. He knew she would not peak this time around with him if he did not help her and coax it from her body.

He tenderly reached between them and touched her intimately once more. He knew well the key to unlock her needs though he knew she had no idea what those were right now. She whimpered as she was thrown into a maelstrom of sensations she had never known before. She cried out softly in pleasure as she reached her small hands to touch his face above her. He watched her climax rip across her features as his male pride swelled knowing he was the first to take her there and beyond. He groaned feeling her muscles within her contract against him.

He thrust once more as he shuddered with his own completion. He shut his eyes and his face tightened. She reached up and touched his face gently. After a moment he opened his eyes panting softly. His heart nearly came undone once more as the look she gave him was one of concern as though she thought she had hurt him.

Smiling reassuringly since he could not yet find his voice he bent and kissed her tenderly. He shifted to the side bringing her with him. He caressed her sweaty hair out of the way in a tender gesture and nuzzled her as he watched her fall asleep in his arms. It felt right, very right to have a woman in his arms again. He kissed her brow and settled down to hold her as he too felt sleep come upon him as his body hummed with the exhausted excitement of a man who had made love. He was content.


	11. Repercussions of the Wrath Gate Battle

Ch 11 – Repercussions of the Wrath Gate Battle

Rhenn sat bolt upright with a scream. Grekko was instantly awake. His eyes scanned the room for an intruder as he put himself before his beloved. They had been lovers for several weeks and he was now he could not think of life without her. He rose to his feet picking up her knife from the table and walking toward the door. It was still barred. No one was in the room, but them. What was it then?

He turned back to her. "What is it?" He asked coming back to her. He sat beside her on the bed gently shaking her. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking. A nightmare then? Her skin was cooled from the night air in the room, but sweaty. His hands caressed her arms as she finally looked at him. "Rhenn, dear one, what is it?"

"Ashj zila gul kirasath lok ante il lok buras danashj Gul gul" She said softly. He knew the tongue recognizing one of the words, "gul". It meant "no" or "not" depending on the usage. It was Draconic, the tongue of the dragons. He blinked. Where had she learned that? He had spent years trying to understand it and only knew a handful of words. She had made a whole sentence.

"Rhenn…come back to me." He said shaking her a little harder. Her eyes were distant and not looking at him. She had never been like this before and it worried him. Her eyes then blinked and looked up at him.

She blinked tears. "You are hurting me." She whimpered.

He released his vice like grip on her arms instantly as he looked at her. "Tell me. What is it?"

"I do not know." She whispered. "Death. Death is coming."

"To who?" He asked.

She shrugged. He took a hold of her again and she winced even though he held her lightly. "I don't know. Please. May I sleep?"

He heard the plaintive whimper in her voice and knew she was once more tired. He watched her lie back down and she hugged her pillow tight to her. She shivered once before she shut her eyes to find sleep once more.

Grekko laid back down beside her watching her a moment. When he saw and felt her breathing ease he wrapped his arm about her waist and missed her bare shoulder. He sighed. He was very protective, but nightmares he could not help her with. He could only comfort her when she came back to reality. He sighed. Hopefully no more nightmares of that nature would occur again.

The next morning came early for those at Fordragon Hold. Highlord Bolvar Fordragon walked among his men. Men and women alike were gathered to try to take Angrathar, the Wrath Gate. It was the only entrance point to the Icecrown territories where the Lich King was gathering his strength. It was the hope of the Alliance and their Horde brothers across the valley at Kor'Kron Vanguard Fortress.

A soldier called out as he walked by. "Highlord Bolvar!"

Another was heard. "Thank the Light!"

"Courage brothers and sisters." Bolvar said.

A female voice to his left made him turn slightly. "For Lordaeron!"

Beside her another cried. "For the Alliance!"

Bolvar stood looking at the gate. The scourge swarmed it like loathsome insects. Bolvar roared as he and his men charge into the undead army that waited for them. Geists, rotting bodies, and skeletons all were felled by the army of the Alliance. And the sun had not touched the horizon yet.

Bolvar looked about. He swung felling a geist with a stroke. Its singular eye blinked as if in shock at being separated from its lanky body and limbs. "Back, you mindless wretches!" Bolvar barked looking about him.

The gates opened and revealed scourge Vrykul, who were speaking in their native tongue, as they charged out. The great giant human like people had been mutilated by the Lich King into strong, heartless, blue with death monsters who would kill any in their path.

One charged Fordragon and found a rotted corpse in its way of reaching its goal. Growling it swung its mace shattering the corpse into pieces it struck. Bolvar turned and fought the giant for a moment before he killed it. It dropped before him and he looked about. A shimmer of light about him told him a priest near him had healed his minor hurts with the light. "Fight on, brothers!" He said watching his battalion press forward.

As the battle continued, Saurfang the Younger observed the conflict and raised his axe to rally his soldiers. Below them the Alliance were starting to loose on their right flank. It was time for action. He looked to the east. The sun was just touching the horizon for the fortress high over the valley. He mounted his wolf and turned to the orcs and horde about him.

"Rise up, sons of the Horde! Blood and glory await us!" He cried lifting his ax.

Back at the battle, Bolvar glanced up at the sound of an orcish horn, and Saurfang and his troops arrive on the battlefield ready for war. They rushed to the flank first to strength it.

Leaving a group of his men there to aid the group of Alliance Saurfang turned and took the main body of his troops to the front line with Bolvar. "Lok'tar ogar! For the Horde!" He cried

"FOR THE HORDE! " The battle cry came from several hundred voices of the Horde.

Bolvar greeted the young orc as he dismounted beside him. Saurfang offered a smile as he stepped into line to fight side-by-side with the Alliance leader.

"I was wondering if you'd show up!" Bolvar teased the young leader.

Saurfang offered a mirthless grin showing his tusks. "I couldn't let the Alliance have **all** the fun today! " He said. Saurfang swung his axe, killing three undead Vrykul in one slash. Bolvar nodded impressed at the young warrior as they continued to fight forward to the gate.

After the battle ended some hours later, a bloodied Bolvar and Saurfang approached the gate. Saurfang nodded to the Alliance leader.

Bolvar took a breath. He looked down as he bellowed. "Arthas! The blood of your father, of your people, demands justice! Come forth, coward, and answer for your crimes!" His voice echoed against the great steel gate.

After a few moments the gate rumbled and opened again, revealing the Lich King, Frostmourne in hand. The armor had blue flames licking from the openings. The Lich King stood coming to stand some feet from the two leaders.

The Lich King sneered at them. "You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of fear!" He growled as he waved and the fallen corpses of the undead rose again about him.

Saurfang the Younger growled in his young recklessness. "Enough talk! Let it be finished!" He yelled lifting his great ax. As Saurfang charged, The Lich King swung Frostmourne, shattering Saurfang's axe and killing the orc instantly. The young orc fell to the earth to the mass gasp of his followers behind him who knew he was not easily killed. His weapon fell in pieces about his limp body. Frostmourne consumed the soul of the slain orc as the Lich King waved it over the body.

Bolvar stood horrified. He turned his gaze full of hated and vengeance on the Lich King. "You will pay for all the lives you've stolen, traitor." He said lifting his own sword and shield.

The Lich King laughed coldly. "Boldly stated. But there is nothing you can—"He was cut off as an explosion and a green cloud behind Bolvar interrupted the confrontation. Everyone turned to look and the Lich King raised his head curious as well. "What the…?" The Lich King asked looking about for the source.

Deep throated laughter reverberated from the heights above the Wrath Gate as Grand Apothecary Putress approached the edge. The cowled undead man stood on a rock looking down upon the scene below him. "Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?" His deep voice bouncing like thunder in the valley as it echoed. As he spoke, great catapults come forward. "Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!" He growled. He lifted his arms signaling his gunners.

The Lich King's eyes narrowed as he muttered the name of the banshee who had betrayed him. "Sylvanas... " She was the leader of that rout.

The bony arms of Putress fell and the catapults fired, unleashing plague bombs onto the battlefield below. The green gas quickly filled the valley. "Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!" Putress cried at the top of his lungs. The plagued exploded across the field, killing Scourge, Alliance and Horde soldiers alike by melting skin from bone and causing pain as it killed all it touched.

Highlord Fordragon cried to the Alliance and Horde alike who were yet behind the noxious clouds. "Fall back!" He cried.

Those forces whom were not killed by the plague, fled from the Wrath Gate as many more found their end around Bolvar. The clouds surrounded the leader on all sides.

Even the Lich King was affected as he fell to his knees, coughing and hacking. With a roar, he rises to his feet and escaped from the field, back into the gate where he came. "This... isn't... over..." He vowed as the gate shut behind him.

The gate closed with a great thud.

Putress laughed as he looked below him at the green toxic gas covering the whole area. "Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken." He said. His men saluted him as he mounted a great bat to fly away to report of the deed being accomplished. He left the scene.

On the field below, Bolvar fell to the ground hard, as he glanced up towards Fordragon Hold. "We're finished. No escape... for any of us." He said trying to breathe as the toxic gas finds him and started to burn his lungs and skin.

Bolvar glanced towards Wyrmrest Temple hearing the faint sound of wings on the wind in the soundless valley. The sun was raising and with it he saw the great dragons approaching. The sun touched the plague and the dragons flew in. Bolvar breathed his last because of the plague and died just as the dragons arrived on the horrific scene of dead men, horde, and scourge and their mutilated corpses, burned and twisted from the plague.

The dragons took one look about and then incinerated the Forsaken catapults and the plague clouds before flying back to the temple to report to their queen of the horrific battle and the grotesque deaths of those involved.

Thrall and Varian were in council about where to proceed after the Wrath Gate. A direct attack on the Citadel of Icecrown did not seem possible yet. They needed to weaken the forces about it first so The Lich King could not have reinforcements showing up suddenly flanking and behind them. Rhenn was seated at the table which the two were hovering over. Saurfang the Elder and Garrosh Hellscream stood with their leader. Grekko, Crispin, Ventris, and many others of the Alliance top commanders were listening and offering their words of advice.

Rhenn was silently looking at the maps and listening to the conversation about her with half an ear. To Varian and Thrall she was clearly distracted by something, though they did not say anything other than casting glances her way occasionally.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." Varian called.

A messenger walked in. He was in the livery of the Home Guard.

"What is it?" Crispin asked his underling.

"Sir," The man saluted. "There are three red dragons outside the city gates. They wish to speak to the leaders."

Varian looked at Thrall and then back. "We will come to them." He said.

Rhenn rose to her feet feeling the tenseness in her belly growing. Dragons were never here in Azeroth. She followed the two leaders out her dress whispering across the floor as she moved. Grekko and Saurfang walked behind her.

"Your woman seems unwell." Saurfang said softly to Grekko.

"My woman?" Grekko asked.

"The Lady Rhenn is your woman if I am not wrong." Saurfang offered a kind smile to Grekko. "The way you two look at each other makes it rather obvious to any who are watching."

Grekko sighed as he looked at Rhenn a few feet before them. She was walking head down and obviously not paying attention to the men or happenings around her. "No, she is not well. She did not sleep well last night. Her dreams were wrought with nightmares."

Saurfang sighed. "She does not seem herself. Normally she is a light. Today she is unreadable." The Orc said. He bowed his head to the young priest as Ventris came to them. Grekko realized the Orc leader was not about to betray a trust by revealing it to everyone. Grekko doubted it was for him, but for his young lover.

Grekko dipped his head in return as they came to the great bridge that led to the massive outer gate of the city. The massive dragon bodies were clearly visible resting in the grass beyond. One had prominent horns and the other two sat flanking the larger one. Jaina Proudmoore stood before them dwarfed by the great bulks of the three great dragons.

She stepped forward with her face ashen. Varian and Thrall both came to her. "Jaina, what has happened?" Thrall asked looking at her.

She swallowed and looked back . "May I present her majesty, Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, Queen of the red dragon flight, Korialstrasz, her consort, and Sorenstrasz."

"An honor." Varian said as he bowed to the great dragons.

Thrall bowed as well. "A high honor."

Sorenstrasz dripped her great head down to them. Her eye glittered like a diamond in the light of the mid-afternoon sun. "I fear this honor is not a pleasant one." She said. "It is with sad tidings that I must tell you of the loss at the Wrath Gate." She said.

"What?" Varian asked.

She looked at Jaina and looked back at the two leaders. "Few survived the attack from above." She shook her head a little.

"Attack from above?" Thrall cocked his head.

"The Undead faction of the Horde, the Forsaken, unleashed plagued bombs to kill everyone on the field. The plague killed several hundred of Horde, Alliance, and Scourge alike." She said.

"The bodies. We must reclaim the bodies." Thrall said. "Give them a decent burial among their people."

"I fear it will be hard to sort out who is who." Korialstrasz said from behind his queen. "The catapults, the mutilated corpses, and the Forsaken still there were all burned to cleanse the area with dragon flame breath."

Varian looked at Saurfang. The same haunted look was there. "Were Saurfang the Younger or Bolvar Fordragon among those whom survived?" Varian asked hesitantly. "Please tell us." He said. "He is like a brother to me and Saurfang's son. Both are in question."

Jaina's head dropped.

Sorenstrasz, the younger and smaller of the red dragons came forward making an awkward hop as he held his taloned forepaw to Varian and Saurfang. He opened it to reveal Bolvar's charred, but still recognizable shield, and the tarnished helm that belonged to Saurfang's son of the same name.

Saurfang took the tarnish dented helm and looked down refusing to weep among the Alliance about, but it was clear by the rapid swallowing he was doing it was not easy for contain the emotions he felt.

The dragon queen turned to Rhenn. You knew did you not. You had a dream. I can read your thoughts, child. They betray you. The soothing voice said in Rhenn's mind.

I didn't know where, what, or when. Rhenn said in her mind. It was not a very insightful vision.

Perhaps, but then you have never had them before have you.

No. Rhenn said in her mind to the queen.

Let me show you some of what you missed and what will come. Images flashed within Rhenn's head. Some felt wonderful, some were horrific.

She swallowed and nodded. What am I to learn from those?

Everything. The Queen said cryptically. When you understand why you are having the visions you will be able to grasp them better. For now heed them and try to work out what they mean.

Varian took the shield and looked at Jaina. He swallowed fighting back his own tears. "He was a good man. He died as he wanted to. On the field of battle." He turned away and stocked back for the keep letting no one near him as he walked.

Saurfang looked at Thrall. "I must mourn my son."

"Of course old friend." Thrall nodded.

Garrosh looked about. "I will return with him."

"Good." Thrall said. "Find someone to go to Undercity and find what happened to bring this about. Sylvanas is no fool and would not betray us so."

"At least you hope not." Garrosh said. The two orcs went and walked to gryphon master to fly to Booty Bay in the south to catch the boat that would take them to Rachet in the Barrens. It was the closest and fastest way to return to Orgrimmar.

Thrall saw something out of the corner of his eye. He reacted first turning and catching Rhenn as he knees buckled. Her eyes were half closed. Thrall held her and felt her brow. She felt warm to him. He looked at Grekko. "She is not well."

"She has not been all day." Grekko said coming to the orc leader fighting down the wave of jealousy that his lover was in the arms of another man and that man was a Horde.

"She will be better soon." The Queen said. "Be wary." She warned cryptically. "Anything of the future she sees is a warning. It will take her time to understand the fragments as a whole."

"Rhenn does not see visions." Grekko said. "She told me herself it was her sister's art."

The Queen's head lowered. "There are many lives at stake. Heed her if she speaks about what she sees."

Grekko nodded.

"For now farewell." The queen said and lifted into the air with a great wing beat. Thrall covered Rhenn's eyes to keep the dust from them as the three dragons flew up. A portal appeared before them. They flew into it and were gone.

Rhenn blinked and looked at Grekko. Thrall gave her over to Grekko and leaned close to the young man. "I have no idea what the Queen of Dragons meant either, but promise one thing. You will keep her from harm and care for her."

"That is one of the few promises I will make to a member of the Horde." Grekko said.

Thrall looked about. "I will return to Orgrimmar. I will confront Sylvanas about not only her treaty violation with the Alliance, but the treaty violation with her fellow horde factions." He took a breath. "I will get to the bottom of this. I swear on my friendship with Lady Rhenn."

"I will hold you to that." Grekko said.

Thrall bowed and walked away.

Grekko shifted his lover closer to him. "Are you well?"

"Take me home. I feel drained." She whispered.

He nodded and walked with her in his arms back to the cathedral of light. He settled her in the bed and ordered some tea for her. It would ease her stomach and her mind. He waited for it to brew as he caressed her temples and her back softly.

Three days later a note came from Thrall. There had been a great coup in Undercity. Sylvanas had nearly been murdered and those loyal either ran or were slaughtered. They had sought refuge with the orc and his people until an army could be raised to reclaim the capital of the undead.

Also the note contained the name of Bolvar Fordragon and Saurfang the Younger's murderer. His name was Grand Apothecary Putress, He was one of the instrumental members of the elite members of the Royal Apothecary Society that created the Forsaken Blight. This new plague caused damage to living creatures and beings by melting and suffocating them and also caused fatal damage to undead as well. The Society had the cure to it and thus kept the scientists safe from harm.

Varian was already planning to march on Lordaeron's ruins and find the killer of his friend and several hundred of the able army. He had a name and he nodded to his commanders to start to gather his army to march on Undercity to avenge the fallen.

Rhenn tried to convince the King to not do this and let the Horde settle their own house. It fell on deaf ears. Everyone else in the room wanted vengeance for the paladin and the others. There was no stopping them.

The King had the young woman ride with him knowing her skills would be useful in fighting though he was going to keep her back among a group of Home Guard to keep her safe. Rhenn agreed to go, but quietly left the meeting and went to the Keep garden. Nebyuleh and Jaina were both standing there waiting for news.

"We go to war with Undercity." Rhenn said gravely. "I have dreamed about this battle. It is not clear, but Thrall and Varian will fight. They once called each other brothers. You must go and try to keep Thrall and his army away until Varian has wrought his carnage."

Jaina nodded. She then lifted her hand and was gone with a shimmer of light. Nebyuleh looked at Rhenn. "You speak treason in that warning to Thrall. The both of you."

"No. I am trying to prevent war Neb."

Neb sighed. "Yes, but the men have been looking for a reason to fight for a while now. Their blood is up and they will not stop until they raze the town."

"You know Lordaeron once meant something other than a lost city and empire to these people." Rhenn said. ""lorn", in Dwarven, that means "land", "daer", in Common, that means "people" and "ronae"…"

"That in Thalassian, my tongue, it means "peaceful"" Neb said softly. The Night elf sighed. "It will take them days to ride north, take the boat to Southshore, and ride through the forests of silverpine to reach the capital."

"Yes." Rhenn nodded. "Perhaps I can change Varian's mind."

Rhenn could not though she tried. For nearly a week she tried as the army moved northward gathering battalions of Dwarves and Night Elves with it. Her gentle warnings were not heard by Varian or any of his commanders. Even Grekko did not seem to wish to hear her trying to explain that this was a bad idea.

Varian sat before the great gate of the once shining capital. The walls were starting to crumble and vines grew about the masonry. He swallowed. The Forsaken had degraded this jewel and they would pay.

He and his army marched in killing abominations and many undead along the way. They quickly found the Apothecarium for of all the places in Undercity it was the one where the most people had gathered. The fierce fighting began.

Rhenn was in the middle of a tight group of men and was not allowed to fight though she held her staff ready should one come to her.

Grand Apothecary Putress stepped forward holding a vial. He laughed at the living army before him. "Do you know what this is?"

"I know you murdered hundreds of people and two officers."

"The experiment went well." The deep voice said somewhere from within the cowl. "The blight harms the Lich King and the scourge."

"But at what cost?" Varian growled angrily.

"All wars have losses King." Putress sneered.

"Enough!" Varian growled. "Fight me coward. Do not hide behind your poison cloud."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

Varian smiled without humor at the Forsaken man. "Yes."

With an angry shout Putress flung the vial away from him into the green river of slime that surrounded the city. He drew his weapons and crouched. Men stepped forward to the King, but he shook his head. "No this is our fight. Keep the others away." He said nodding to the other Forsaken who were approaching."

The two clashed and fought. Putress was not as easy to kill as Varian would have bet he was. It took him more than fifteen minutes to slay the Forsaken man. Varian looked back and saw Jaina was standing with Rhenn nearby on a bridge.

"Jaina, Rhenn. Come to me." He called to them. He nodded to Grekko to also come. The four explored into the Apothecarium bowels. The stench of rotting became more intense and Rhenn stopped on the stairs. The others turned to look at her. She was holding the rail for support.

Varian smiled at her. "They do smell terrible don't they?" He said gently.

She shook her head and lifted a shaking hand to point beyond them.

Varian, Jaina, and Grekko slowly turned and all gasped.

"But all that is Holy to the Light what is this?" Grekko gasped as he looked at the room full of tables, meat hooks, and vials. Human, dwarf, and night elf mutilated corpses lay about the room. Many had pieces cut from them and the pieces were in jars beside them.

Varian tasted bile in his mouth. "The Forsaken have gone too far. They are not only undead, but they kill innocents."

Jaina turned and joined Rhenn unable to look more on the gruesome scene.

Grekko turned away. "Come my King. We have seen enough to know of their treachery."

"Yes, you are…"

A fierce cry reverberated off the walls of slime covered stone. It was in Orcish. Varian growled and turned to run back up to his army.

"No wait!" Jaina cried.

"Stop!" Rhenn also cried, but Varian was already on the move with the line following him. They moved to the throne room and saw Sylvanas, Vol'jin, and Saurfang standing with Thrall and an army of the horde, Forsaken in the banshee queen colors, orcs, and trolls all together.

The room became still as Varian entered his sword drawn. Both sides backed up and formed a circle about the leaders. Varian stood watching the Horde leaders like a panther.

"It has become clear to me that the horde are treacherous and there can be no peace between us. At least not while the Forsaken are in the company of the faction." Varian said.

"Do not be foolish King Varian." Sylvanas said, her voice eerie like wind through a tree. "It was not my people who betrayed the pact. It was a coup that removed me from power." She nodded to the fallen body of Varimathras near them. "The demon is slain. I will restore order and we will be at peace once again."

"How do I know such a betrayal will never happen again?" Varian asked.

"No one knows the future for certain." Thrall said. "You speak out of anger." He said. "Go mourn Fordragon and we will bring Uindercity back to where it belongs, under the rule of Sylvanas and her loyal people.

Varian was reckless in his grief. He took a step forward. "I would prefer that the undead not be part of our peace anymore."

"That is not possible." Thrall said. "The forsaken are part of the Horde and are signed in a treaty with you."

"Then there cannot be a peace." Varian said. "War is the only way."

Several gasps came from both sides.

Thrall spread his hands. "Varian, brother, please…"

"I am not your brother." Varian said coldly. He took a step forward and found Jaina suddenly blocking his way. He looked at her and glared, but then he saw Rhenn standing before Thrall.

The two women were not going to allow more bloodshed this day among the factions. Rhenn looked up at Thrall. "Please. Do not fight."

Jaina looked at Varian. "Stop this before you go too far."

Thrall held his hands apart. "I will not fight him unless he comes to me."

Jaina looked at Varian. The King glared at her. "Out of my way mage!"

"No." Jaina said. She then whirled her hand about.

Thrall watched the Alliance army shimmer and disappear. Rhenn looked up at him. "I'm sorry for…" And she too disappeared in a shimmer.

"Rhenn…sorry for what?" Thrall asked, but there were no more Alliance in the room.

The army appeared at Stormwind harbor. Jaina collapsed exhausted. Grekko went to her and gently called for a litter to carry her away.

Rhenn stood looking out over the ocean. The breeze stirred her robe softly. She closed her eyes. Two arms wrapped about her protectively. "Are you well?" Grekko's voice said softly behind her as his scent wrapped about her.

"Yes." She whispered watching the setting sun on the horizon. It was a deep crimson red. She sighed. "I tried."

"You could not have stopped him."

"War will come of this."

"Yes, likely."

She looked back again at the crimson waves and sun as it moved lower and lower. "So it begins." She whispered.


	12. An Honorable Decision Even at the Brink

Ch 12 – An Honorable Decision Even at the Brink of War

Rhenn was sitting in the garden of the Keep. The grass grew under the sun from the roof cut out making the room a courtyard in the great stone building. She held a small flower in her hands as she sat in the shade.

The King of Stormwind entered the room and walked up into the grass. He dropped down and began to shake. Rhenn realized he had not realized she was there. And also he was weeping. Rising awkwardly to her feet, for some reason the last couple of days it had been harder and harder for her to move as quickly as she had before.

She walked to him, her skirt gliding on the grass. When she was a few feet from him his face whipped up to see the intruder. All what he had to say left his mouth when he saw Rhenn standing over him in a white robe with the light shining about her making her look like an angel.

"Rhenn." He whispered.

"Varian?" She asked dropping her he knees before him. He reached up and wiped his eyes as she reached and gently touched his hand. "Are you well my King?"

"I have told you many times not to refer to me by my title Rhenn." He said. He smiled through his wet cheeks.

"Why do you weep Varian?" She asked. She knew she was one of the few people in the whole of Azeroth whom could ask such a thing. She looked up at him.

His dark eyes regarded her softly. "I am a fool." He said softly. He took her hand in his. "You are the one person whom I can look at and know it. You asked for help and were able to bring us to peace and my stubbornness possibly has led to the deaths of your people as well as my own people." He took a shaky breath. "Do you not see? I have gone so far that there is no coming back and I have doomed us all."

"Hush." She lifted her hand to his cheek. "All is not lost. Hope is something we all carry in us. Do not let yours die."

He took a breath and looked down. "I would never guess you are only twenty. You speak as if you have lived more than a thousand years."

"The spirits have taught me that knowledge can be learned if one is willing to hear and understand what everything has to tell you." She smiled. "Come." She said rising to her feet. She wobbled and he rose quickly and instinctively wrapped an arm about her hips to steady her.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing her hand go to her brow.

"Yes, thank you." She said. She straightened and offered him her cloth handkerchief. "I must return to the meeting of the spinners' guild with the tailoring guild before I am missed."

He chuckled. "No we would not want that." He said and took the cloth to dry his eyes. He watched her retreat the way she had come. He could not imagine a better friend than the soft spoken girl from Northrend who was drawn up from the water of the Frozen Sea.

Grekko shifted feeling light on his eyes. It was morning.

He sat up in the bed and looked down at Rhenn. She was in a fetal position and seemed very pale. He touched her shoulder. "Rhenny, darling, it is morning." He said. "We need to be at the King's meeting in…" He paused. "Oh we overslept! We need to be there in less than thirty minutes."

Rhenn did not move. He chuckled and playfully slapped her bottom as he got up. She moaned and did not move.

He pulled on a shirt. It was then that he noticed she held the chamber pot in the circle of her arms. The acrid smell from pot as he drew closer made him pause. Was she ill? He pulled on his pants and gently removed the pot to her soft protests. How had she thrown up in the night without him realizing it? Was he that deep of a sleeper?

Her eyes opened and he saw that she was ill. She swallowed a couple times rapidly and whimpered. "Please let me sleep."

"Come on. He will expect you." Grekko said sitting her bodily up.

She slumped forward and choked. He looked down and heard the moan and the cough become more spasmodic of her full body. He put the chamber put under her lips just in time as she vomited. He smelled bile and realized she had no food in her stomach left to give and so the reflex was pulling from beyond.

Fighting down his own nausea as he held back her hair he eased her back down as the vomiting was reduced to coughing hard. He covered the pot with a cloth as he rose to his feet. He wondered what was wrong with her as he walked to the basin and filled it with the cool water from the pitcher beside it. He dipped in a clean cloth and squeezed the excess water from it. He folded it into a compress and returned to his lover who was softly weeping out of embarrassment and pain.

"Oh my poor Rhenn." He whispered as he sat down and gently washed the mucus and vomit from her lips and nose. He then held it and ordered her softly to blow what was in her nose out knowing the burning acid would harm the tissues if left there. Folding the dirty side in, he had made the compress once more and pressed it to her fevered brow.

She turned over and lay on her back looking up with half vacant eyes. "Please tell his majesty that I do not feel well and need rest."

He nodded. "I will do so." He said. He finished dressing and then settled the bed sheets about her thin form. "I will return as soon as I am able. I will find what is wrong. I promise." He said.

"I must have eaten a bad bit of meat at the evening meal."

"I ate the same food, but perhaps." He agreed. "Rest." He said.

A soft knock startled him. He walked to the door and a sleek purple cat walked passed him. "Good morning." Nebyuleh greeted. She stretched. "She ready yet. We are due there any moment." She let out a deep growl.

"She is ill. I do not know what ails her."

Nebyuleh lifted her head and her nose flared. "She smells different." She said. She leapt up and turned into her humanoid form. She looked at Grekko. "Go make our excuses. I will stay with her." She looked back at Kamon who remained by the door. "Stay outside."

He nodded and shifted.

"Is she in some sort of danger?" He asked.

"No. She just needs rest and to be at ease I am sure." The druid said, though she well knew the reason for her illness she was not going to tell the men about until the young woman was told and she was in no shape to hear that currently with her stomach revolting as it was.

"Thank you, Neb. I will return as soon as I can." Grekko said.

She waved him off as she dropped onto the bed to look at her friend.

He walked from the room and was soon in the presence of the King. He bowed to the king and Varian at once turned to him. "Where is the Lady Rhenn?" He asked joining the young priest. He nodded to three guests near them. "I wish her to meet the new Emissaries from Exodar."

Three Draenei stood nearby. Two males and a female. The female was a mage clearly by the soft glowing ring about her that was the shield mages cast to protect themselves. The elder of the two males was a paladin by his plated armor and massive weapon he leaned upon. The other was in a robe of green and black. He seemed younger and had white hair, facial tendrils, black hooves. His white muscular tail had gold bands on it as many Draenei seemed to prefer. He did not have a beard as the other had.

Grekko sighed softly and looked up at the king. "The lady Rhenn is not well." He said. He knew that Varian was well aware they were lovers, but he knew many in the room did not know. He watched concern cross the King's scarred face.

"Hartley is a healer as well. He serves the Light. Between you I have no doubt you will find the cause of her illness." He looked at the younger Draenei. "Would you mind terribly if you looked in on the girl?"

"Not at all." The Draenei said, his accent thick, but understandable. "Where is this girl?"

"Grekko will take you to her. I will fill you on the details later." Varian said nodding to his priest and friend. "Jamalven and Jennaya will represent their people well enough I am sure." He said smiling at the elder and female Draenei before him.

Grekko led the way back to the cathedral rooms as he listened to the hooved feet behind him on the street cobbles. "Have you been long in the Eastern Kingdoms?"

"No, sadly." Hartley said. "I have long wished to come here to see the shining city of the humans."

"You name is not Draenei." Grekko said.

"No." The Draenei agreed with a smile. I use it for convience, though the Goblins of Winterspring gave me this common name because it was easier to say than my true name, Valenazt."

Grekko nodded. "I can see why." He said as they walked into the grounds of the Cathedral. "This is Cathedral Square where Lady Rhenn is living currently and where I live when I am not on missions for his majesty."

"It surprises me that you are not abroad as a diplomat."

Grekko laughed. "I would make a poor one. I do not take to many people and am often confrontational; this is often not a good recipe for diplomacy."

"Indeed." Hartley said as they walked into the Cathedral. He paused and looked at the light pouring into the nave from the stained glass windows on either side. "This is a beautiful place." He marveled. "The Light is beautiful and to honor it so with the windows of colored glass…" He trailed off as he followed Grekko to a side passageway.

Grekko walked to the end and up the stone stairway.

Hartley was taking it all in. "You can feel the Light here. A marvel."

Grekko smiled. "Yes, the Light is served well here." He walked down the hall of the third floor. Hartley followed. Kamon stood outside the door his cowl over his face.

"You returned quickly." Kamon said in a half mocking voice.

"Aye." Grekko said. "The Lady Rhenn is ill in case the holder of your leash neglected to tell you." He said as he walked into the room followed by the tall, broad male Draenei.

Kamon was about to follow, but Grekko wanted as few people as possible so there was not a crowd of observers and so he promptly shut the door in the mage's face. Kamon took a breath and then resumed his guard post.

Hartley looked at the young girl. Neb had darkened the room and lit two candles to add a small bit of light for her. There was a breeze that stirred the blinds as Grekko walked forward. "How is she Neb?"

"Resting." Neb said in a hushed voice. She gritted her teeth. "Who is this?" She asked nodding to the strange Draenei within the room.

"Hartley. He was sent back with me by the king to help her." Grekko said stepping forward.

"I assure you she does not need help Grek, she only needs to rest and perhaps eat a bit of toast and tea later."

Normally Grekko would take the Druid at her word, but the two priests were going to check her over regardless. "Thank you for looking after her."

Neb rose from the bed and spread her hands. "As you wish." She said and she stepped back.

The Draenei knelt at the side of the bed. He gently pushed the wayward hair over her face back to look at her pale face. Instantly the girl woke and looked up at the humanoid beside her. She blinked as though she did not believe her eyes.

"Don't be afraid Rhenny. He is a friend." Grekko said as he set about making a poultice for her head to ease a headache she no doubt had. "His name is Hartley."

"What is he?" She breathed. Her voice was hoarse and strained.

Grekko and Nebyuleh looked at each other as they realized she had never seen a Draenei before. They rarely came to Stormwind since most of the trade was in Kalmindor. Neb opened her mouth to explain and apologize to Hartley when the Draenei smiled and spoke for himself.

"I am a Draenei." He said gently as he lifted his hand to touch her brow. "I am not from this planet." He said. "My ship crash landed here in the north of Kalmidor, across the Great Sea from here."

Rhenn nodded. "Forgive me for staring. I have never…"

"It is fine. I am used to it. Also you are not doing it out of horror, but interest." Hartley smiled kindly. "Now just relax and don't speak unless we speak to you child." He said gently. "No need to tax you further than this illness already has."

Rhenn nodded and allowed the Draenei to touch her and see what was wrong with her. He gently poked her looking for pain and listened to her heart, lungs, and belly for signs of blockages or problems. He watched her expression. She seemed to be miles away.

After an hour he had his answer and he smiled gently to himself. He turned to Grekko who was sitting near Nebyuleh on the floor playing a game of cards as they waited to take his mind off another man looking at her and his worry for her. Logically he knew that the Draenei did not see his lover in the same way he did, but male jealousy was far from logical. Grekko looked up at the face of white face above him.

"If you excuse me I would like to speak with the Lady Rhenn for a few moments before I speak to you." He said softly.

"Alone…but…" Grekko stammered not sure how to react to being removed from the room.

Neb took his arm. "Come. It is only fair he tell her first. We will hear about it soon." She said pointedly looking at the Draenei.

He dipped his head. "If she allows me to tell you I will."

Neb nodded knowing Rhenn would not object. Besides, Neb was she that she knew what was wrong and she was happy for them both, but like Hartley she was not about to betray a trust. She dragged Grekko from the room. Hartley turned back to the pale woman on the bed who was now watching him.

"Well, what am I sick with? Bad food?" She asked.

Hartley smiled and shook his head. He lifted a small pouch from his waist and began to make a sleeping draft to help her rest.

Grekko paced outside for what seemed like hours though it was only minutes. Neb leaned against the wall watching him. "You will just add to her stress by doing that."

He paused. "I can't help it." He said. "She is…is…"

"Your world now?" Neb asked.

"Yes." He said and his shoulders dropped dejectedly.

The door opened and Hartley came out shutting the door behind him. He looked at the two. "Can you please inform me who Rhenn's mate is or if he is even here?" He paused. "She did not make any sense after she started to weep."

"You made her cry, you…" Grekko stepped forward, but Neb blocked him and looked at the Draenei.

"What Grekko meant to say is he is the mate of Rhenn." Neb said looking back at Grekko who stood looking ready to rip the man apart for making his Rhenny weep. His hands were balled at his sides.

"Ahhh." Hartley said. "And how long have you been lovers?" The Draenei asked watching the human.

"As if that is any business of yours, you…" Grekko advanced again, but Neb shoved him back. He looked at her surprised such a slight woman was so strong.

"I will turn into a bear if I must." She warned Grekko. She turned back to Hartley. "Several weeks."

"And the last time Rhenn bled?" The Draenei continued.

"Why would such questions matter?" Grekko asked. Though being a priest he did know in his mind, though his brain was not engaged at the time, just seething rage.

"Two months ago." Neb said.

Grekko looked at the night elf. "How do you know?"

"Women know such things." Neb shrugged.

The Draenei then looked at Grekko. "I suggest you go make yourself useful and comfort her. She is scared with some cause." When the human gave him a questioning look he sighed. "You are a priest. What do the signs of her conditions mean? You should have been telling me."

"I…I was worried." Grekko's shoulder fell again. "What signs?"

The Draenei heard the strain in the man's voice and knew then. His concern for her had blinded him to all the signs he normally would have recognized instantly. He was so much in love with her. He would be a good man for her. He was about to be more gentle when Neb cut in.

"Oh, for the love of Elune." Neb hissed. "She is pregnant Grek. She is with child. Your child."

"What?" Grekko gasped. He looked as though she had docked him across his ears.

Hartley caught him as he sank against the wall. "I can see you were not expecting such an event."

"It happens Grek. You love between the sheets and children come of it. It is only natural." Neb soothed. Night Elves were very forward with sex and sexual relations. It was natural, it made the next generation, and it was fun.

Grekko took a breath. "I wish to see her."

Hartley nodded and patted his shoulder. "She needs you."

Grekko steadied himself. He was going to be a father. Rhenny was carrying his child.

Booted footfalls made all three turn. Glowing blue eyes and silver hair greeted them. Grekko nodded to the Death Knight he had met only a few times. Before he had been changed Grekko and he had been neighbors growing up. He was now the ambassador of Ebon Blade, a former man who had once been called Adamal, now was called Deathisneer.

"Nebyuleh, Hartley, the King has requested your presence if you have completed the task he sent you to do." He said his voice almost metallic.

They nodded to the man.

Grekko paused, his hand on the latch. "Neb. Can you inform the king, quietly, about Rhenn's condition and why I cannot attend him."

She smiled. "Of course Grek." She said. "She will be fine. Just give her a hug and relax." Nebyuleh walked to the stairs with Hartley behind her. Deathisneer watched Grekko go into the room.

Grekko shut the door quietly. Rhenn lay on her side again tucked up in a ball. He could tell she was not sleeping because her eyes were open. They were staring at something unseen on the wall behind her. He stepped forward and saw she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red. He fought the urge to sweep her into his arms and hold her. He needed to speak with her first before she undid him.

"Rhenny?" He asked softly.

Her eyes shut for a moment and she swallowed convulsively. "I'm sorry." Her voice was a whisper in the room.

"Why?" He asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"For this…" She made a sweeping gesture of herself, the room, and him. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush. You need to relax in your condition." He whispered to her. "As I recall I was equally as involved as you were. Be easy sweetheart." He said. He stroked her brow. "Is the draft helping?" He asked smelling the mint, lavender, and ginger from where he sat from the small cup on the bedside table.

She nodded a little.

He took a breath. "Rhenny. With the baby on the way perhaps we should become more of a family. It will need a father and I made it so…"

"Is that your idea of a proposal of marriage?" She asked looking at him.

"I have wanted to think of a way to ask you for a couple weeks now." He admitted shyly. "This seems like the best opportunity to do so."

She swallowed. "I do not think I am ready to be a wife or a mother."

"You are rather stuck with one and I want to help you with the other."

She sighed. "Very well. I have no money to give you for me…"

"What?"

"I have heard it is customary. Even among my people the wife weaves a shirt and they exchange gifts. I have nothing of value and I cannot sew."

"A dowry? You really think I need one?"

She sighed. "It would help since you are rather trapped with this."

"Trapped. What a wonderful place to be." He watched her flush and look down. "I cannot sew well either. Just battle stitching a patient." He smiled. "I do not need wealth to have you. I need you." He smiled and kissed her.

Three days later when Rhenn was able to raise from bed once more she and Grekko stood before Archbishop Benedict and Hartley in the Cathedral of Light. Though there were few attendants the King had insisted he have her dress made, pay for their reception, and escort the young bride to her groom. He looked on smiling with several others.

The ceremony went by so fast for Rhenn she hardly realized it had started. Her finger now bore a ring and she had said her words, but she did not remember that at all. She remembered seeing the depth of Grekko's eyes as she focused on him and his soft kiss that made her his.

Hartley smiled at the two watching each other before he clapped Grekko on the back. "Go on then. You have a party to get to." He said.

The reception was equally casual, but the King had his best cooks making the cake and food. Any in Stormwind was welcome to attend and meet the couple. Rhenn was ordered by the King, her new husband, and Hartley to stay seated as much as possible and to eat as much of the food as she could stand.

A man stepped to the couple with a box. He offered Rhenn the card. She broke the wax seal and read to her new husband. "The greatest gift one can ever find is love. I praise the Gods for your happiness. Accept this gift from a friend who misses you and wishes you all the best in your new life. Thrall." She smiled. "He was always so kind."

Grekko stiffened, but Rhenn nodded for the box to be opened. Inside was a lovely silver cup made by the troll silversmiths. Intricate designs were about the face. It was a splendid gift. Grekko knew Thrall would never harm his bride and wished her well. It was for this reason he smiled at her.

"A thoughtful gift." He said.

She nodded.

The King had several gifts of his own, including two horses, a tall warhorse for Grekko, and a tame gentle mare for Rhenn. He sat near her watching her in an almost fatherly way. She smiled at everyone and accepted gifts and told them to enjoy the music and dancing in the Park.

It was a good day.


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

Ch 13 – Calm before the Storm

Rhenn paused as she crossed the bridge over into the desert of Durotar from the Barrens. Her mount paws the red soil softly. She took a breath as she felt a soft movement, like that of a butterfly moving in her stomach. The baby was alive and well within her. She road slowly in order not to jar it.

Beside her were Crispin and one of his men. The King of Stormwind would take no chances with her life to Razor Hill where Thrall would have an honor guard waiting to escort her in. The King did not like sending anyone as deep into enemy territory as he was sending her, but Thrall expressed he would never harm her and any that tried would face his wrath.

"Are you well, my lady?" Crispin asked watching her gloved hand on the swell of her belly.

She looked up at him. "Yes, just breathing in the air."

"We should move along. A storm is brewing and we should not be caught in it. The sand blinds and confuses as well as cuts your skin." Tay, the other guard put in.

She nodded. "You just want to be rid of me." She said.

The man blanched. "No lady, I…"

Crispin chuckled. "Don't tease him Rhenny, he is new."

It was an hour ride along an easy path to Razor Hill. There were several horde members catching game along the way who no doubt took notice of the three humans in their territory. Three orcs and a troll on wolf back sat outside the city.

Rhenn smiled. "This is where you must leave me." She said turning to the two men.

"But they are…are…horde. What if they kill you?" Tay asked.

"They won't." She assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Tay asked.

Crispin looked at his subordinate. "We don't. We have to trust Thrall on this."

"Trust him with a pregnant woman playing diplomat."

"Yes." Rhenn said. "Go. Do not make trouble." She said.

The troll and one of the orcs dismounted as Rhenn rode to them. The orc took her reins and held them as the troll lifted her from her mount. He nodded to the two Stormwind men who had backed away but were still in calling range.

"You dere. Comma here." He said shifting his elongated body some.

Crispin came forward. "Yes? Is all well?"

"Yeah, man, but you must taka dis horse okay. We donna wanna have it turn into food."

Crispin nodded taking the reins from the orc. He then bowed and walked back holding the reins of the little mare.

The troll turned his tusked face to Rhenn. He had spiked red hair forming a mane and quick eyes. "I be Vol'jin. He said in common, though his accent was thick. "You be safe among us now Lady Rhenn Atha'ah." He straightened a little and revealed the bone plug in his lower lip, ears, and nose. He looked like all the picture books in the library talking about the witchdoctors of old and their dark magic. He did not seem to be a dark magic user like a warlock, but something different.

"Are you friend to Thrall?" She asked.

"Yes." He paused. "I am forever in his debt fur what he do for my people." He mounted the white wolf and reached for her arm.

The orc came and smiled. "Allow me." He said. He shifted and bent making a place for her foot with his large hands crossed. She placed her small foot in his palms and reached up for Vol'jin's hand. The witchdoctor pulled her up behind him, but not without taking notice as she settled cross ways behind his saddle, of her swollen belly. She wore loose clothing, as if to hide the fact from curious eyes, but he was well trained, plus his attunement with nature and the spirit world allowed him to sense the baby. It was healthy and beautiful for a human.

He let her get comfortable and started the soft walk through the long canyon to the capital. He was going more slowly and gently that he would have normally having seen what he had seen. He had delivered several children and he was not about to endanger one still in the womb.

"How long are you acarryin' dat dere young babe?" He asked casually.

Rhenn looked up startled as he turned to her. His full tusks blocked her view of his mouth, but she was sure he was smiling at her, but the amused look in his eyes. "How did you…"

"I am a witchdoctor." He said shrug. "I know. Besides, despite what youa wearin' youa are showin' where in your belly it be growin'

She nodded as they continued along. Several troll women with their short tusks and long hair looked up as did several orcs who were walking along the path. Rhenn subconsciously inched closer to Vol'jin after seeing the looks. The troll male, though horde, was treating her fairly, but many watching either were surprised or angry she was there. Her sensitive hear could hear whispers about the half-breed human riding with Thrall's second in command. New conquest? New slave?

The great gate of Orgrimmar loomed before them and they passed the city guards with a nod from Vol'jin. They went along the streets. Many people, Tauren, Orcs, Undead, and Blood Elf alike, all stared at the woman behind taken to the Valley of Wisdom where Thrall's great fortress of Grommash Hold.

Outside Vol'jin dismounted from the great wolf they had been riding and he turned to aid the young woman to the ground. Once on her feet he kept a hand upon her arm as she wobbled a little. She looked up and smiled a thank you. He dipped his head and nodded to the fortress door. She walked before him as she looked at the dry rock formations about them.

Once inside she felt somewhat safer as she looked about at the torches. The great room the hall ended in made her feel small and like nothing. Thrall was seated on a dais at the back of the room with an elder orc beside him. Thrall looked up as her head the footfalls of Vol'jin.

"Rhenn." He said rising as she came across the floor. She dropped to a knee before him and bowed as much as she could over it. It was a sign of total submission and a sign she was placing herself totally into the hands of the Warchief.

Thrall came to her and offered her a hand. She looked up and took it. She rose to her feet, but too quickly. Her hand went to her head as she stumbled her vision clouding a moment. Thrall held her gentle until she was able to focus again. "Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Just stood too quickly."

Thrall looked up at Vol'jin. "Would you mind bringing the lady a chair?"

"Not at all." The troll said.

Thrall smiled. "It does me good to see you." He said. "You are looking well. A bit pale perhaps. You need a little more sun." He said. He chuckled. "Varian keeping you in meetings?"

"No I have been ill off and on." She admitted as she dropped gratefully into the chair the troll male brought her facing Thrall's chair.

He looked at her. "The babe is restless then." He asked.

She looked up startled and then nodded. Thrall was a shaman after all and very intelligent. She was a fool to think he would not notice right away.

"Well, well. A human in Orgrimmar. How touching." A voice said behind her. She stiffened and Thrall shifted slightly. "Not even a human, but a half-breed. That insults your honor Warchief."

"Leave her be Garrosh." Thrall said. "She has no quarrel with you. She is a diplomat wish to speak to me."

Garrosh walked to the other side. He eyed the young woman. "An odd diplomat when I can smell her fear and smell the stench of others. She did not come alone."

"She came alone here man." Vol'jin said. "Her guard left."

"I should hope she did not come alone." Thrall said. "Otherwise I would take up a discussion with Varian and her mate."

"So this is not the future queen of Stormwind we can use as a hostage? What good is she?" The brown orc asked watching Rhenn.

"I am the King's friend and I hold his confidence." She said.

"As you hold mine." Thrall said with a faint smile at her before he looked at the other orc. "Varian knows this or he would not have sent you." He looked at her. "What may I do for you while you are here? Refreshments?"

"Some juice would be lovely, if you have it, or water." She answered.

Thrall smiled and walked to a table nearby and poured some Moonberry juice into a glass.

Garrosh stepped around to look at her. She looked up and tried not to be afraid of the large brown orc with his hair tied back looking at her. "You fear me." He said. "Good. At least you have some brains, likely from your blood elf side."

Thrall returned to Rhenn and looked at Garrosh. "What news have you brought me from the King of of Stormwind, Rhenn."

"He is moving troops toward Lordaeron to keep the Forsaken in check."

"Why did you come here to inform us?" Garrosh asked. "We will destroy them there."

She lifted her hand. "Please. I do not wish for more bloodshed. I do not like the images of horde and alliance dead."

Thrall watched her sip the juice he offered. "She came to try and stop what you suggest. King Varian may hate the Forsaken, but he does not want a full war."

"So he sends a woman to do his bidding and keep you on a leash?" Garrosh asked. "You do have your well known soft spots for human women."

Thrall's jaw set. "That has no part in this. Rhenn is a dear friend." He looked at her and he saw she looked pale an uncomfortable. "Rhenn, are you well?"

"I…hurt." She said.

"Come we will let you rest." He offered. He held out his hand. He shot Garrosh a look. "She is with child. She is not an animal and you are making her nervous." He wrapped a protective arm about her.

"Thrall." Garrosh said softly.

"Yes?" Thrall turned back as Rhenn leaned against him.

Garrosh pointed to the back of her dress.

Thrall looked. A small crimson stain marred the perfect back. Without asking or thinking he swung the girl into his arms and marched out of the audience changer. Vol'jin followed as did Garrosh. He took her to his own room, knowing she would be safe within the walls there.

Thrall ordered a priest to come and aid him and Vol'jin. The troll woman arrived almost immediately and the three set about looking Rhenn over. Garrosh stood near the door to fetch things as they asked for them.

Thrall knew that the woman was not a weak woman having been raised on the ice flows of Northrend. They discovered the baby was still alive, but he knew more stress could be fatal to one or both of them. He made her a sleeping draft and watched her fall asleep.

He turned to Garrosh who stepped forward. "I did not mean to worry her to the point of miscarriage." The brown orc said. "The baby has no part in this other than being born to a cowardly race. She is a strong woman for her people. Forgive me for my harsh words."

"She has not miscarried. The baby lives. She must rest. Rhenn is a good woman. We both just want peace. That is why Varian sends her. She is not a threat and we can talk." He sighed. "Come let us let her rest for now."

Garrosh was about to leave when something caught his eye. He walked toward a curtain and ripped it back to reveal a crimson and purple dressed high elf woman. She lifted a long knife and Garrosh ducked the blow. He drew his twin axes and cut her down as he looked back at Thrall. "Check the room!"

Finding no one else Thrall and Garrosh walked out the door leaving Vol'jin to guard the woman within. Thrall rubbed a hand over his face. "Do you think they meant to kill her or me?"

"Matters not." Garrosh said. "Order more guards. Cult of Damned here means that Scourge has a foothold somewhere. "

Thrall nodded.

The next morning Rhenn woke and found two armed orcs near her. Thrall was sleeping on the floor on some furs. Garrosh was dozing in a chair beside her. She gasped and shrank back a little from him. His eyes opened and he looked at her.

"I am no threat to you girl." He said.

"You would see me dead."

"As I would all Alliance who tried to stop us, but you do not wish to stop us, but wish peace. A diplomat working for a goal is not a threat." He paused. "Though I may detest humans, a woman carrying a babe should be looked after, not harassed."

She nodded and sat up, but quickly gasped and wrapped the sheet about her body. Someone had removed her clothing. She looked at the orc suspiciously and he laughed waking Thrall. "Do you think I would have molested you girl?" He asked. "I would break you in half." He shook his head and looked to Thrall before rising. "I may be many things, but I do not rape unwilling women." He took a breath. "Your clothing was removed to make sure you and the child you bear was well." He explained gruffly. "You are a human and they needed to check your body for problems. They found none say for overtaxing yourself." He smiled a little.

Thrall moved and sat on the bed and took Rhenn's hand. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but well."

He nodded. "I will not have you suffering while on my watch." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. He gently then laid a hand on her belly. "Your child is strong." He smiled looking up at her. "I have seen her in a vision. She will become a woman of deep respect on both the Horde and the Alliance as her mother is."

"I carry a she…a female?"

"Yes." He said smiling. "According to my vision and they have never been wrong before." He shrugged. "We will allow you to dress while I call for your breaking of your fast and then I have things to show you before I return you to your people."

"What answer shall I give Varian?"

"I have a letter for him." Thrall said at the door. Garrosh and he stepped out and she set about dressing in the new dress that Thrall had found for her. It was a little tall for her, likely made for a troll woman, but the rest was beautiful and it was expensive fabric.

By the time she was trying the bow of the apron over her dress Thrall reentered the room without knocking. She was affronted for a moment before she realized looking about the room that this was his own quarters and she was the visitor.

He stood behind her and did the last two buttons on her dress and tied the apron part for her as several orcs came in with various objects in colorful papers. She looked at Thrall who smiled and pressed a hand to the small of her back. "Go on."

She opened one package carefully, not wanting to harm the paper. He chuckled and sat on the floor beside her watching. The gift was a small hand-carved chest with her Horde name carved into it. Atha'ah was beautifully sculpted into the wood. "It is lovely. Did you make this Thrall?"

He smiled. "Yes." He nodded. "It is in celebration of your pregnancy." He nodded to the other five gifts. "Do not worry about the paper, just open them child."

She then ripped into the paper. The next was a full of hand knit baby clothing. He smiled and told her it was weaved by the tailoring guild of Orgrimmar for her and her child. Next were two soft baby blankets. The next were some baby toys. The following package was full of candies for her to eat. The last was the largest and was a hand carved cradle. Thrall had to have put hours into the beautiful piece of oak and ash.

She traced the rim and looked up at him. "You made this for me…for my child?"

"Yes. I have not found a woman that I may carve a cradle to rock my own child to sleep. I will do so for my friend until I find a mate. Gives my hands something to do." He sighed. "I would rather have peace than war. You know this. I would rather make cradles in the name of peace than coffins in the name of war."

"But it is so beautiful. Yes, I know you Thrall."

"And practical." He chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She said coming to him and hugging him. He pressed a hand about her back and pressed the other in her hair. It was lovely.

He took a breath and sighed. "There are times when I wish it was a different time." He said softly. It was a whisper as if he had not meant to speak it aloud.

She pulled back and smiled at him. Tears were in her eyes.

"Oh, I made you weep. Forgive me." Thrall said rubbing her arms anxiously.

"No." She smiled even as her tears spilled. "At times I wish it too." She said. "These tears are of joy." She said. "Some of the very few that can be shed at this time." She looked up. "We are like took people holding candles in a dark cave, but many still wish to find their own way. Even if it means death. Death is on both sides. I wish both sides would see it."

He nodded and gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "Indeed, Atha'ah." He nodded to her. "Come we need to put food in your belly. I will not have King Varian and your mate after my head for letting you or your child become ill on my watch." He then nodded to the gifts. "I will have them sent to Stormwind for you. The goblins are trustworthy enough here if you pay them enough." He smiled ruefully.

"Thank you. I assure you I am well."

He gazed at her skeptically and she looked down and nodded as she followed him out.

**

That was the last meal she had with Thrall. He did, however, do as he promised and sent her things on a cargo ship bound for Stormwind with the cartel guarding the treasures. They would not sell them, gold lined their pockets well with a promise for more on safe delivery. He was called away on business leaving her under the care of Garrosh Hellscream. Neither of the pair was fond of each other and Rhenn left two nights later under the full moon. She walked cloaked and soundless through the streets. Moving stealthily through the great capital was not easy, but she had to leave. She had left a note for Thrall on her pillow.

Once outside the walls she moved quickly through the canyon. She ducked behind a rock as a guard walked by with a torch. The Guard paused and looked about sniffing the air, but then moved on after a moment with a shrug. Rhenn let out a breath. She had wondered for an instant if her training as a youth had failed her.

She continued and outside the small town of Razor Hill. Everyone was sleeping. The soft bleat of a goat was the only sound. She continued avoiding the large scorpids that wandered the area. Across the main intersection was a small tented camp.

She pushed back her cape as she walked toward them.

"Halt!" A guard said behind her. "Who are you?" The male voice hissed.

"It is me Crispin." She said softly turning to him as she pulled back her cowl to reveal her pale skinned face to him in the moonlight.

"You have come three days early."

"Yes." She said. "Come. Do you think we can make it to Rachet by morning?"

He blinked. "You are in a hurry?"

"Hellscream will be looking for me." She said. "I left rather…suddenly."

He nodded in understanding. He did not wish an encounter with the brown orc with a temper. He walked to the camp and began to order his men. She walked to her mare and scratched her soft nose.

Within the hour the camp was packed and the campfire was dosed. They rode quickly, but gently for Rhenn's condition through Durotar, over the bridge for the main road, and turning south they started for Rachet. The goblin town was some hours away.

Rhenn rode in silence. Her head was bent almost in sorrow, but it was from her dozing. She leaned over and Crispin pressed her back lightly into her saddle. She looked back at him and smiled briefly in a thank you.

They reached Rachet by dawn and rested as they waited for the ship to arrive from Booty Bay, the goblin cartel harbor in the Eastern Kingdoms. Again gold secured not only passage, but a stateroom and good food for the lady and her escort.

As the sun kissed the water the ship set sail with the small party aboard.

The boat ride took three days longer than expected due to a storm they navigated around. The Goblins made sure their well paying customers were well fed and safe.

It was morning when Rhenn woke and found herself looking at the log posts of a port through her porthole. She smiled and rose in her small, but comfortable stateroom. She walked out as she was finishing putting the last of her hair in a thick braid when she nearly bowled over Crispin who was coming in to walk. He jumped back and held her steady in his arms.

She smiled. "Your pardon." She giggled.

He looked at her as he was looking for a cut. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She chuckled. "Come then. I wish to flying to Stormwind."

He nodded. "It is a bit of a hike to the birds, my lady."

She looked at the compact wooden city. "I would not doubt it."

He led her through a maze of stairs, wooden bridges, and platforms to the landing point. She paid the dwarf and nodded to Crispin. "I will see you soon."She said knowing he and his men would take the land route that would be more than a week in the jungle, a couple days in Duskwood, a couple more days in Westfall, and the better part of the day traveling the forest. She had a long trip by bird and would be stopping at points to change griffins and refresh herself before continuing. It was a two day journey for her.

She mounted and was secured. The bird took off from the platform and she shut her eyes as the earth came closer before the majestic wings opened and caught air bringing them upwards. As they left Booty Bay and the many sounds of boats, waves, and tradesmen, the only sound was the soft flapping her bird made.

After four bird exchanges Rhenn finally arrived at Stormwind. It was close to midnight and she was sleeping on the bird's back from exhaustion. Gentle hands shook her shoulders. She woke and looked up at the griffon master in his thick leathers looking at her.

He smiled. "I was expecting you Lady Rhenn. Can you move? There is a carriage here to bring you to the cathedral."

She nodded and leaned against him as he released the harness. She smiled and sleepily scratched the bird's head and offered a small treat from her pouch before she walked stiffly to the carriage. A footman opened the door and she looked in as he held out his hand.

She stepped in and was met by the thoughtful gaze of King Varian. He smiled and nodded to the other side of the carriage where Grekko slept. She smiled and sat beside him. He woke and looked at her. He bent and kissed her firmly as he caressed her neck. He looked her over as if certain that the orcs would have harmed her.

"Thrall would keep his word." Varian said softly. "She would not be harmed or someone's head would be on a spike." He looked at Rhenn as the carriage started to move. "What did he tell you?"

She sighed and smiled. "Always right to the point aren't you Varian."

"One of my flaws." He said.

"Or virtues." She countered and lifted a letter. "He writes for your eyes only." She said.

He nodded. "He is keeping secrets from even you now?"

"No. I am sure he told me everything within that letter, but he wrote it to make sure no details were lost."

"As if I would not trust you." Varian said. He watched Rhenn fighting to keep awake as he skimmed the note. "But before we speak about this, you need rest child. You are little use when falling over on your feet and the baby needs you healthy." He looked to Grekko. "See to your mate." He ordered as the carriage paused at the entrance to Cathedral Square. The King hopped out nimbly, far more nimbly than many would think he could move with as large a man as he was.

The carriage continued into the square. Grekko carried Rhenn to their chambers and gently had her relax while he sent about banking the fire and setting everything to rights. By the time he returned to her in bed she was sound asleep on her side curled around the swell of her belly where their child grew. Tenderly he cuddled behind her wrapping an arm about her stomach. He whispered softly against her cheek as he kissed it, "I love you. Sleep well."

It was not long before he slept as well.


	14. The Midsummer Festival and the Ever Burn

Ch 14 – The Midsummer Festival and the Ever Burning Light

Grekko walked from the Keep of Stormwind.

He looked about ribbons of red, orange, and yellow were everywhere. At sunset would be the start of the festival of fire or Midsummer Fest as the people who marked such events called it. He passed an orange and blue ribbon bow with the flame icon on the center in gold.

The festival was a favorite of the Horde and Alliance and had once been a time of friendship and merrymaking. As war seemed to be edging closer, it seemed the feeling of brotherhood toward the horde faction was slipping.

Grekko walked along the streets that were bustling with activity as he made his way toward The Park. The green lush area and the moonwell had become a favorite of his mate Rhenn. The serenity and calm seemed to ease her and seemed to help the child she carried as well. When she was at peace it seemed to be as well. He smiled as he thought about what she carried. Would it be a beautiful lithe girl like mother or a strapping lad.

He entered the garden and heard softly strumming music. A lyre was being plucked gently and the soft chords made an eerie, but gentle sound. He came to the middle of the park where the wooden arch rose above the stone framed pool from behind. Seated on a bench beside the moonwell was Rhenn in court dress. That could only mean that she had been attending upon the king. The young woman had a needle and thread she was stitching. The hoop she held meant she was embroidering something. Since there was very little Rhenn could do as great with child as she was, embroidery and reading in the Park were favorite pass times.

Varian was seated beside her plucking the lyre with skill. He was looking upward as he played. Grekko soon knew hearing the words that the song was to his young deceased queen, Tiffin. Grekko wondered at times if Rhenn was a surrogate for the feelings that the young King had bottled up inside from his wife passing away. The King never wished Rhenn to be alone, he seemed soothed by her company, and since her pregnancy was announced he had had his physicians at beck and call for any problem she had. Rhenn, though she had suffered illness that struck all times of the day, was stoic with her pregnancy as few as Grekko had observed were.

The song ended and Varian's gaze dropped to Rhenn who was pulling a thread through her embroidery. She sighed and tucked the needle in a stitch as her hand went to her side. He smiled and set the lyre down.

"Does she trouble you?" He asked. Unbidden his large hand went and pressed to her swollen belly. He smiled feeling the small life kicking within her body. "It was one of my favorite things was to feel Auduin was in Tiffin." He smiled fondly.

She? Grekko cocked his head. He dropped beside them on the grass. Varian nodded to him. "Majesty." Grekko bowed his head. Though he was somewhat jealous that the king could be free to touch his mate so, he knew it comforted them both and so could say little. Also when his mate said nothing he had no right to say something. It was her body after all.

Rhenn smiled a little. Her face was paler and wearier looking than Grekko liked, but there was little he could do. She slept when she could and eat when she could. The King smiled suddenly and pressed his hand harder on her swollen belly near Rhenn's navel. "She is kicking." He said softly, almost so softly Grekko nearly missed it.

The King, though not a threat to his relationship with Rhenn, still loved her in his fashion. Grekko knew this and had accepted the fact they King and his mate were best friends and likely told each other more than she ever shared with him.

The King looked up and rolled his eyes a little. "Duty calls." He said softly. He rose to his feet as King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge approached with an honor guard.

"Magni you are early." Varian greeted.

"Aye." The Dwarf nodded. "I wished to have Moira safely installed at the Cathedral of Light before I sought you out, lad."

Varian nodded. "How is she?"

"Still under the bastard's spell, but her and the babe are safe, as much as I hope she miscarries…" Varian drew in a breath and looked at Rhenn, but the King continued heedless of the warning. "…for the good of us all." Magni said, though his brogue was thick.

Rhenn levered herself to her feet and waved off Grekko who rose to assist her instantly. "What a terrible thing to say." She said her hand possessively holding her own swollen belly.

Magni looked at Rhenn and dipped his head a little. "My apologies lass. I did not see ya there. How are ya and yur wee one?"

"Well enough. Why do you wish your only child to miscarry the child she carries?" She asked.

Grekko took a step forward. "Rhenn, sweetheart, it is not your place to butt into affairs of state. The princess like you is in a delicate state. Come you must rest."

"No." Rhenn said freeing herself from his grasp. "Why would he want the death of his own grandchild?"

Magni took a breath. "The babe she carries is heir to the Dark Iron as well as Ironforge, Lady Rhenn. My daughter was seduced by the emperor who is now slain. My daughter carries the only heir. We are sworn enemies, how can we have peace, especially when my daughter was misused so."

"But the baby is innocent in the quarrels of the father and grandfather." Rhenn said.

Magni sighed. The lady was right and he knew the baby she carried made her very sensitive to such words. He looked up at her. "Perhaps ya can talk to her. She needs a sympathetic ear. She will not listen to me now. It is why I brought her. I hope the paladins can cure the magic that holds her captive to the rat who enslaved her."

"And what if she truly loved him?"

"Never." He hissed. He caught himself and took a breath. "She would never bed an enemy of her people unless the Emperor did somethin' to her."

Rhenn gathered her skirts. "I will speak with her then." She walked toward the Park gate. "Alone." She said noting Crispin and Grekko moving to follow.

Magni waved a hand. "If ya can talk sense to her, be my guest lass." He removed his ring. "Use this to get passed the guards, Lady Rhenn." She bowed and took it from him. He caught her hand. "Please…I want my little lass back." He said softly. His eyes were bright with barely held back tears.

Rhenn nodded. "Your majesties."

Rhenn quickly made her way to the cathedral. She asked where the Ironforge princess was and a young priestess took her to the room. Two guards stood at the door. They crossed their axes barring her entry. They wore the livery of the Kingdom of Ironforge.

"Where ya goin' lass?" One asked.

"No one but de paladins of de cathedral are to enter here. King's orders. Beggin' your pardon." The other said.

Rhenn dipped her head and then held out the signet ring from the king. "I was to show you this to allow me passage into the room." She said softly. "King Magni wishes me to speak to his daughter."

The guards looked at her swollen belly and then the ring. They nodded and opened the door. Rhenn entered the room. It was similar to her own room she shared with Grekko in the other wing of the building.

The princess was seated by the fire with the window curtains pulled. She appeared to be reading. Her red hair was in two buns on her head. She wore a simple gown that was girdled high over her own pregnant belly.

Rhenn came to a few feet away and bowed. "Princess." She said softly.

Cold brown eyes lifted to look up at Rhenn from her book. "So you are one of de paladins dat supposed to cleanse my soul of my love for my fallen husband?"

"Do I look like a paladin?" Rhenn asked.

"No, but ya humans are hard to tell yur true motives." She said.

"I am Rhenn." Rhenn said. "I understand you carry the child of the Dark Iron King in your womb."

"Aye. So you have spoken wid my fader, have ya?"

"I was asked to speak to you, yes."

The young dwarf woman rolled her eyes. "He never wants me to grow up is his problem." She said. "I found love and he can't handle it because I wasn't supposed to love Dagran." She sighed.

"His name was Dagran."

"Aye."

"How terrible to lose a man so." Rhenn sighed. "Your father is just worried about your welfare and the kingdom. You know that."

"Ironforge certainly." The princess shook her head. "Myself, ha." She set the book down. "He has not cared about me in years. Dagran was able to steal me away in the dead of night when no one was awake. Den he blame the man who has treated me well for two years." She looked down. "I love my father, but I was happy wid my husband."

"Were you married?"

"Aye. My second day in Blackrock. Dere was a great celebration. Den when I was pregnant Dagran was so happy he drew anoder big party for the people."

"Did he force you?"

Moira looked down. "Once or twice, before I found he loved me. He really was a good man. Like Papa, but more mysterious. Papa was never de same after momma passed. Dagran understood my pain and helped me."

Rhenn touched the princess's hand. Moira looked at the hand on her and then up at the owner. "Love so tender, even between enemies should be cherished. Are you angry about him forcing you to his bed?"

"He did not force me to his bed. He forced me to go wid him. He forced me to dress as one of dem. When we shared a bed was after we married." She looked at Rhenn. "I went willingly." She touched her stomach. "We made dis babe for peace."

Rhenn nodded and smiled. "I will speak to your father. Is there anything I can get you? Tea? A pillow?"

Moira shook her head. "I promise my every need is looked after. Dank you Lady Rhenn. You have been most kind."

Rhenn left and walked out into the hall. As she walked into the great nave of the cathedral she was spotted by Crispin who was standing talking with Grekko, Magni, and Varian. Archbishop Benedict nodded to Rhenn as the group moved towards her. She dipped her head to the head of the priest order here as her mate did on his way over.

"Well lass, what did she say?" Magni asked anxiously.

"I do not think she is under a spell. I think she really loved him and she feels betrayed that he was murdered in her eyes." Rhenn said softly.

Magni sighed. "He used his magic to seduce her and rape her." He paused. "Even if she was willing she was not over the age of majority." He took a breath. "He kidnapped her for two years and held her captive. He sent me ransom notes. De last spoke of the babe in her belly." He sighed and shook his head. "She really loved that monster of a dwarf?"

"Yes, but she also loves you." Rhenn said. "Go talk to her."

"I…I can't. I will make her angrier and she will hate me more." Magni said holding up his hands.

"The only way you both can heal, old friend, is if you rekindle your relationship. She is your only daughter." Varian said. "I could not imagine having my son stolen by a sorceress for two years and having a child come of that relationship. I am sure that Dagran coerced her, but she was a young impressionable child." Varian looked at Rhenn. "It was a political tool to kidnap her and making her with child just as it was when I was captured and held. Both Moira and I found our ways home. I have healed. It is time for her to."

Magni nodded. "Wise words young lad." He sighed. "I will go now. Lady Rhenn, my thanks." He said offering his hand. She took it and then returned the ring. "You are wiser than your years Lady. I look forward to knowing you better." He smiled. He nodded to her belly. "Your family is welcome at Ironforge whenever you journey there." He looked up at the stained glass. "I will see you at the feast then." He walked off with his guard with him. He seemed lighter of spirit now.

Varian watched him go. "Another heart mended by our Lady Rhenn." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "Come you have been too long on your feet. Grekko must show you to your rooms for a rest."

"I am fully capable of telling that for myself." She said a little perturbed at the King's announcement.

"Your ankles are twice their body and you are paler than when I saw you at the park." The King said. He nodded to Grekko. "See to it. I will see you both at the feast tonight and then as the sun sets my lady you are to be the Fire Warden for Stormwind and light the city fire for all to see."

Grekko smiled. "You honor us." He said.

Varian smiled. "No more than your wife has honored us." He chuckled. "Off with you both."

Grekko nodded and herded Rhenn to their wing and up to their apartments. Rhenn went and sat gratefully down in a chair as she sighed and leaned back. Grekko dropped to the floor and lifted a small foot in his hand. Her ankles were indeed swollen and he worked the soft slipper from her foot and began to rub the foot and the ankle tenderly. Rhenn's eyes closed in pleasure and Grekko smiled. It was small intimate times like this that he loved with her. No words, just loving caresses and her smiling face.

He moved to his knees and leaned up to place a soft kiss against the swell of her belly. She looked down at him and saw the adoration in her eyes reflected in his own. She lifted a hand and touched a thick eyebrow and his forehead gently. "I love you." She whispered. She rose to her feet. He followed as she laid down on the bed.

"As I you." He said softly. He moved and pressed her back, careful not to hurt her. He rolled them to their sides and just held her smelling the soft scent of her shampoo and the scent of her, his woman, his mate. It was where she belonged, in his arms, and he was grateful everyday now that she was his. Given a few more days she could have been the future queen of Stormwind. He cringed a little. Varian was a friend, but he tasted bile thinking of the King holding her in his arms, loving her as he did, and fathering a babe within her.

The next morning Rhenn dressed in the robes of flowing red, orange, and yellow that Varian had brought for her. She was to be the fire warden this day, lighting the city fire and attending it. Varian had set up a tent for her to be cool and be off her feet most of the day. He was almost as protective of her welfare as Grekko himself. Grekko, Crispin, and the king himself were going to be on hand to serve the flame keeper with whatever she needed.

Grekko walked up behind her as she pulled the hood over her head. It rested upon her brow. Grekko placed the circlet of enchanted fireblooms upon her brow to complete her costume. Grekko smiled at her reflection in the mirror, before he put a stone of ruby around her neck. She looked at it. It swirled with energy and glowed a deep red. "Grekko." She whispered.

"Do you like it? I had the dwarves cut the stone. I think they did a wonderful job setting it."

She nodded and rose to her feet with some effort. Grekko at once offered his hand and she took it as she gained her balance. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a large flame colored berry." She said and pouted. "With flowers…"

He chuckled. "No you don't. You look like a very content pregnant woman. Come the king is waiting."

She nodded and followed her mate to the keep. Rhenn waddled now more than she walked and so she was informed that for her entrance to where the festivities were to take place would be on the back of a Zhevra riding side saddle to ease her from walking the way.

They arrived at the keep entrance. The king stood beside the double horned striped Zhevra. The mount had a side saddle and was draped in red and orange cloth. Grekko gently bent to offer her a place for her delicate foot, but the King put his hands to her thickening waist and lifted her up into her seat. Grekko shook his head in minor amusement as Rhenn settled herself and took the reins in one hand as she swung her leg about the leg holder. A groom held the mount steady as a priestess of the light walked forward holding a large torch. She bowed and passed it to Rhenn.

The King nodded and the procession started down the canal. Many people had gathered and the King tossed candy to the children and the priestess behind tossed flowers of many types. Grekko and the King flanked the young woman as they walked slowly toward where the great fire pit sat in the middle of town. It was near the stockades where many defias were being held. Beside Varian walked his son. The young prince seemed very interested in what was going on, but was quiet.

The party arrived and Grekko aided his mate to her feet as the King greeted everyone there. "Welcome citizens of Stormwind City. Welcome friends of the Alliance." He smiled. "Today is a day of great feasting and merrymaking. We light the fire of Stormwind this day in memory of our fallen kin. We also do so in celebration of those newly come into this world or still coming." He smiled pointedly at Rhenn who dipped her head and smiled. There were several cheers. "I introduce the Flame Warden this year, the Princess Rhenn of the Tuskarr." He said and bowed to Rhenn. "Would you please light the flames my lady?"

She nodded and stepped forward. She placed the torch to the great wooden pile. It sparked to life and suddenly turned a blue-green from the magic cast upon it. There was a great cheer as music started. Rhenn was kissed by her mate on her mouth and the king on her brow.

"You forgettin' somethin' lass?" Came a thick brogue to her left.

She turned and smiled seeing King Magni Bronzebeard with his daughter, Moira. The dwarf woman's belly was as swollen as her own, but there was light in her eyes that Rhenn had not seen before. The King held her hand softly in his own as he looked at Rhenn. "We came to see de faire here start before we make our own." He came forward and pressed a kiss to the hand of Rhenn with a smile. "I am grateful to ya Princess." He said. He nodded to Moira. "Ya gave me back my little gurl."

Rhenn smiled at Moira who came forward to her. They embraced lightly and the King of Ironforge turned to Varian. "We return to Ironforge now Varian. Keep ya eyes on dat one. She is a good woman, a heart mender."

Varian nodded. "Indeed." He watched the two dwarves mount rams their retainers held. "Until we see each other again Magni, King, Farewell."

"Aye." Magni said and they rode away to the deeprun tram that would take them home.

Rhenn walked into the shade provided for her. She gratefully sat down in the wide chair and took the offered sparkling water offered to her. Varian and Grekko joined her. Grekko dropped to the rug at her feet and Varian took the chair beside her.

Hartley stepped forward with a very small plate armor clad man. The man's eyes glowed in a not so living way. Rhenn looked down at the tiny man who barely came to Hartley's knee with odd interest. He looked up at Rhenn almost in challenge, but it had a soft twinkle to it as well.

"Lady Rhenn, this is Kathyr, a death knight gnome of Ebon Blade, and Champion of the Frozen Wastes." Hartley bowed to Varian. "Your highness."

"You honor me." Rhenn said.

Varian smiled and leaned to Rhenn. "Kathyr is one of the finest gnomes I have ever met." He said. "How are you Kathyr?"

"Thank you for having me." The gnome said. He turned to Rhenn. "Not as much honor as it is to be in your presence and able to guard your highness's person." The high pitched mechanical voice said. He cocked his head.

"You are one of my guards?" Rhenn asked looking the man up and down.

"Aye." Hartley said. "He has been the leader of several raids into horde territory and areas of Northrend few venture."

The gnome chuckled. "My Frozen Waste Champion title is shared by your husband and Hartley. They kept our party alive. I cannot take all the credit for leading."

Rhenn looked at her mate and then Hartley who moved to stand by her. He dipped his head down to her ear. "Are you well?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him. "The babe is resting and I am happy." She said. She looked out at the crowd of people dancing, drinking, and having fun.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will tell me if it starts to worry you."

"Yes." She said. Her hand went to her swollen abdomen. The child was moving now, but not hard.

Kathyr followed the movement. He sighed nostalgically. "If my Misti had survived the attack on Andorhal I would have been a father." He looked at her. "May I feel?" He asked. "I wish to remember what hope feels like." He said almost wistfully.

Hartley moved. "I am not sure that is a…"

"Of course." Rhenn cut him off.

The undead gnome moved to stand beside her. His small hand lifted and pressed to her belly. The child kicked hard near his hand and Rhenn winced. She paled a little and her breath caught a moment.

"The child is strong." Kathyr remarked to Grekko.

Hartley pressed a hand to her shoulder as Kathyr stepped back. He whispered a soft spell and light shown about her belly for an instant. The baby calmed instantly. The Draenai knew well from what it could hear of the child's feelings that it was afraid of the undead man. Of course the babe could not tell the difference between a good undead and a bad undead. The feelings were basic, not like an adult, but the reaction had hit him like a punch. Rhenn had also reacted to the baby's fear. He chuckled a little to himself. Baby's fear was not quite true. He could sense the twins within her womb and had for several weeks since they had shifted seeking room. He had not told a soul since Rhenn had not asked and nor had Grekko. The twin hearts eased and were normal again.

Rhenn relaxed instantly as well. Grekko had seen the momentary change in her, but Hartley acted first. Something had worried her, but she seemed better now as she sat straighter and clapped a little.

Kathyr sat beside Grekko so he could watch for problems. Behind them was a solid wall and nothing could harm her from that direction. Rhenn watched Kathyr and smiled as she sipped some juice that someone had set on a small table beside her with an assortment of fruits and nuts.

Peoples from all over the world can to pay respects to the flames by honoring it with a gifted flower. Rhenn watched from under her canopy. The flowers smelled sweet when they burned and she felt at peaces as the Alliance races all came forward, danced nearby and made merry.

A pole nearby had cords that allowed people to spin round and round so quickly one could hardly see the person, only a blur. Rhenn looked longingly, but Hartley's hand came and rested on her shoulder gently. He leaned down. "Think of the babe." He whispered gently in her ear.

She sighed knowing he was right. She was eating grapes when a cry went up from the guards nearby and suddenly the flame was out. Several people gasped and three women fainted. Rhenn was out of her chair faster than many had thought she was capable of as far advanced with pregnancy as she was. She stood looked about the thief was suddenly invisible again. She had seen him briefly, but then he was gone.

The guards were looking about and suddenly a hunter threw a flare nearby. The rogue was then visible as he stood there. The guards and two mages surrounded him. They charged at the troll. He was young with undeveloped tusks. He took up a defensive posture, but made no move to attack. He dodged several hits, but was thrown back by the fire and frost blasts from the mages. He dropped to his knees holding up his hand for mercy.

Rhenn pushed through and stood facing the crowd placing herself firmly between them and the injured troll. She glared at the people in a half moon shape before her. "He is free to go."

"But he desecrated our fire." Came a voice.

"So we relight it." She said. "Leave him be. He is not a threat to you."

The troll looked up at Rhenn. "Atha'ah." He whispered. She turned and dropped to her knees. He took in her belly and looked up at her as she touched his bleeding face.

"Hush." She said gently as she pressed a cloth to his bleeding head softly.

"Kill the Horde!"

"Death to the Horde!"

"If he is harmed you will answer to me. He has sanctuary out of the city." Rhenn said looking up.

"Horde lover!"

"Go back to Thrall, Horde slut!"

"Enough!" Varian bellowed. "Princess Rhenn has offered sanctuary and he will be escorted out and left unmolested if he leaves the area." He helped Rhenn to her feet and nodded to the rogue who still was lying on the ground. "You may go troll." He stepped back from Rhenn.

For a moment he laid there and then he slowly rose to his feet. Trained crossbows followed him, but did not fire. Rhenn took a step back to allow the rogue to get his footing and was suddenly light headed. She lifted a hand to her brow. The troll touched reached for her. In the corner of her eye she saw one of the mages lift his hand. Without thinking she stepped to the side and arched with a pained yelp as the arcane bolt sent pain white hot through her back. She fell forward and the troll caught her easing her fall to the earth as she sobbed in pain. Quickly thinking the rogue grabbed a water bucket nearby to contain the fire if it burned too hot and threw it onto her back to stop the burn from spreading.

He whirled on the mage lifting his daggers ready to fight the mage. The mage himself was pale with shock. He cried out in orcish that the man should die.

"Why did she…she should not have moved…he was supposed to…"

"Horde lover!" someone cried.

"ARREST THAT MAN!" Varian barked as the King moved to Rhenn. The rogue stood over her body as if to challenge all who would come near to harm her. The crossbows raised to the troll.

"No more...." Came a pained whisper. Rhenn was on her side curled in a ball. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked up. "No more harm…go…please…before they kill you…"

The rogue knelt then and touched her arm. He rolled her toward her belly softly and swallowed at the angry red burn that was visible from the burned area of her dress. He looked up at Varian. "She sava me. Lady Atha'ah should no do that." He said softly in his broken common. "Baby… Atha'ah…hurt." He touched the area softly and she arched her back in pain crying out.

Grekko and Hartley dropped near her. Grekko caressed her head tenderly. "Go." He nodded to the troll. "Go and never come back." He said.

The troll nodded and quickly moved away. Two guards moved to follow, but the King lifted his hand. "Let him go."

Hartley gently peeled back her dress to reveal the extent of the burned flesh. Large pus filled blisters were already visible. He swallowed and looked up at the King. "She needs rest and a cool bath."

Varian nodded. "Relight the flame. Bring a litter."

"Quickly." Hartley called as he summoned light from his hand to engulf her in radiance. "Pain suppression does not last long and the babes in her womb are stressed." He looked at the King. "Pray that they do not come this night."

"What?" the King asked. "She is no near her time. Not for a month or more. The baby is too small to survive outside her body."

"Exactly." Hartley said as Grekko gently laid her in the litter that was brought.

"Stay with us Rhenny." Grekko cooed as he watched her looking around as though she could not see anything or perhaps could not focus. Shock could kill her and their child. He lifted his hand as he cast pain suppression and a healing spell upon her.

Nebyuleh appeared and leapt nimbly into the litter with the two priests. The King followed. The towns people were suddenly somber as they realized the girl was in danger. Nebyuleh lifted a large block of ice that she has stolen from the children riding down the nearby hills. She pressed it against Rhenn's back as Grekko rolled her onto it. She arched her back and cried out at the sudden cold and then relax as it dulled the pain.

She suddenly went limp and Grekko's hand flew to her neck as his heart went to his throat. Her heart still beat. Hartley sighed as he looked down at the young woman. "Perhaps it is better for her to be sleeping through the pain. It will ease her womb and hopefully stop the contractions."

"Contractions?" Grekko's face paled with horror.

"Aye." Hartley laid Grekko's hand on her belly. It rippled beneath his hand. "The stress and shock of the attack."

Grekko bend his head down to his mate's face. He cooed to her fighting back his own tears. If he lost her… He prayed and he held her face as he caressed and kissed it lovingly.

It was a long night. Hartley stayed with her the whole time. Nebyuleh watched Grekko pace in the outer chamber of their room since there was little any of them could do. Varian was also there his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as he stared into space waiting.

The door to the room opened and Hartley came out. Both men jumped to their feet.

"Well?" Varian asked. "Rhenn? The baby?"

"Are they well?" Grekko asked.

Hartley took a breath. "She has not miscarried." He said. "She sleeps and I have tended the burn. It will need a new poultice and dressing every few hours."

Varian and Grekko visibly relaxed and smiled at each other.

"She will need much rest for the next couple of days. This injury has taken a toll on them." Hartley said. He looked to Grekko. "You may go to her now."

Grekko nodded and left the small group to go to his mate.

"Them?" Varian asked.

"Yes, Rhenn and the baby in her womb." Hartley said easing the door shut as Grekko crawled into bed with his mate.

"You said 'Pray they do not come this night.' You used they, plural referring to what she carries in her womb." Varian said. He cocked his head. "What they?"

Hartley swallowed. "I misspoke majesty." He looked down avoiding the stare of the King.

Varian folded his arms. "No you didn't."

Hartley looked up and sighed. "No, I didn't."

"You keep your council well Hartley, but I did catch that." Varian looked at him. "She carries twins then?"

"Yes." Hartley said knowing it was pointless to either lie or try to get out of it.

Varian rocked back on his heels. "The hero twins?"

"That is an old prophecy told by the night elves." Hartley said. "They can't be."

"Are you so sure? 'From the ashes of a broken land doth rise, two children of equal size, twins of a royal born, for many will scorn, riding among the dragons they will fly, oh so high, the land be broken and sundered, though it never thundered, peace shall reign, the Northern King is slain'." Varian recited the poem he had heard many a time from the druids of the night elves. "'New allies will be formed, others will be mourned, as into chaos the land are thrown, only the twins can be shown, how to being what was sundered and undone, to become whole and one, so from the shadows come, for the bards their harps will strum, the twins will fight an old enemy once dead, that so man had before dread. Behold together night and day, become the saviors of the old way'." Varian looked at him. "Think about what all has already come to pass." Varian looked toward the door. "What if the babes she brings forth are these twins? What will become of the Alliance and Azeroth?"

"Only time will tell majesty." Hartley shrugged.


	15. The Enemy of Mine Enemy is My Friend

Ch 15 – The Enemy of Mine Enemy is My Friend

Rhenn sat on the top deck of the great Stormwind steamer. She looked to the Northern skies. Lights of the North danced on the sky like ribbons of red, white, and green fire that rippled. She watched the show and caressed her belly. The babies were now sleeping and yet she could not. They had woken her more than an hour ago and she had left her cabin she shared with Grekko to walk to try and ease her sore muscles. The ship was cramped and it was hard enough to get comfortable these days with her very round and full belly.

A low sound made her turn. She saw Crispin and one of his underlings Nitric and his striking white stripped saber cat Taboo. The large cat was purring as the hunter caressed her chin affectionately. Crispin smiled and then walked to Rhenn. "My Lady." He whispered. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it about her shoulders his hand lingering a moment. "Are you well?" He asked. Crispin had been sent as a bodyguard of sorts by the King. The head of the Home Guard watched her as she snuggled into the cloak that still held his body heat.

"Watching the starts and the Northern Lights." She said. "I forgot how pretty they are this time of year." She shifted and winced. The burn was still healing on her back and still was tender when she moved wrong. Crispin at once was at her side. "I can fetch the healer for some salve."

She knew there was little point in resisting his soft words, the gentle warrior would likely force her if it came down to it. He was much stronger than she was though his youthful kind face belayed that fact. She nodded and he turned to Nitric. "Would you fetch Geren for me? He has a healing salve that will ease the lady and perhaps he can brew some tea to ease her back to sleep."

Nitric bowed and walked to fetch the druid healer who was on call. Geren appeared in a few moments with a cup of tea and a tin of salve for her burns. Nitric also returned and sat down against the side of the ship looking heavenward as he caressed his cat that made herself comfortable at his side. Crispin nodded to the healer whose circle with the moon crest sparkled lightly in the low light as did his eyes. He bowed to Rhenn. "Princess." He greeted. "I hear that you are troubled." His deep voice soothed her.

"Yes my burns are tender." She said letting the cloak drop to her waist to keep it warm as she reached back to undo the buttons of her loose gown. Geren stepped forward and gently undid them down to her lower back with the ease and experienced of a married man knowing women's clothing. She shifted and let the gown open as she held it to her breasts for Crispin's sake. She knew the human warrior was unused to nudity from women about him, though the elves would regard it as natural.

Geren opened the jar of pungent salve. Rhenn took a breath to steel herself against the sharp pain the salve brought at first before the numb weed eased it. The druid gentle pressed the salves to the burns and Rhenn arched her back, but did not cry out in pain. Instead she bit her lip as she did when Hartley or Grekko attended her. It seemed like forever before the numb weed kicked in and she relaxed catching her breath. Geren offered her the cup of tea as he eased her clothing back on her shoulders and buttoned the buttons. He gently enfolded her in the cloak once more as she sipped the tea looking toward the distant north, still a few days away.

She sighed and slowly rose to her feet. "I will retire now. Thank you." She said nodding to each man. She then removed the cloak and wrapped it about the Captain. "You will need this on your watch Crispin. Thank you."

She went below decks to the nicest cabin that normally belonged to the captain, but had been given to Rhenn because of her station and her condition. Varian had worried the waves would worry her elsewhere so he made her as comfortable as he could. He too was sleeping in the cabin next to them. She had been surprised he was not prowling the decks as well for he slept little. She could hear him softly snoring as she passed his door. She entered her cabin and removed her shoes. She came to bed finding Grekko on his side facing away from her, his long black hair loose about the pillows. As she got comfortable, however, he rolled in his slumber and wrapped his arm about her waist and snuggled against her back and shoulder. He murmured something in his sleep and was still again after caressing the swell of her belly twice as if to reassure himself it was she. She felt safe and loved so.

Two days later Rhenn woke to the sound of the ship's bell chiming and the sounds of men outside. Grekko was lying on his side, his body fit to her back. She smiled knowing by his breathing that he was awake, but had not moved yet for fear of walking her. She moved a little and sat up slowly. His hand caressed her back. She looked back at him. He laid back his chest bare and wearing only simple breeches. He smiled at her as she rose and started to brush her hair.

"How are you beloved?" He asked tenderly.

"Well enough." She said as she heard him raise and dress behind her. His clothing though cloth, since he was not in direct combat was enough to shield him from injury. The shoulders of the robe made him look more imposing. She pulled on a simple dress of sky blue and girdled it high over her swollen belly. She caressed her belly smoothing the fabric. She pulled on a cloak to keep the chill from her. Though it was summer in the north and warm, it was still much cooler than Stormwind and she was feeling the change already.

He smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the cabin and out to midships where the ramp was set to the pier. They walked down the plank. Rhenn looked about and smiled. Northrend, the land of ice and cold was her home.

"Does the air fill your lungs better here Rhenny?" came a deep voice behind them.

Rhenn chuckled. "Yes." She bowed to the King of Stormwind as he stepped forward.

"You are most radiant with the sun on your face." He smiled. "It is true women with child are more beautiful and that they glow."

She shook her head and Grekko smiled. "I agree your majesty."

"I should hope so Grekko, after all you are married to her and that is your child that grows within her." Varian smiled at his priest lightly. "Lucky man that you are. Come they are waiting for us."

She took a deep breath before they walked to some gryphons who wore plate armor about their bodies. Grekko mounted the blue armored one. The gryphon master helped Rhenn mount the purple armored gryphon that had been fitted with extra padding for her in her delicate condition. King Varian mounted beside her and smiled warmly.

They rest of the group mounted and soon the group lifted into the sky and flew east along the coastline toward Kaskala, the destroyed tuskarr capital and Unu'pe where the main settlement of Borean Tundra now resided. Rhenn had wished to meet her people there before traveling by turtle to Moa'ki Harbor to meet with the elders and make possible alliances with other races of Northrend.

It took much of the day to fly to Unu'pe. As the group landed several tuskarr men and women came. Grekko dismounted and eased his wife down to the earth. The tuskarr started to talk excitedly in common and tuskarr and some a mix of the two. Anuk stepped forward her young son on her hip as several pushed forward to touch Rhenn and to touch her great belly. Grekko had tried to shield her at first, but she had moved around him and was chattering back at them excitedly.

Anuk smiled at her milk daughter and then looked at those about her. "Let her breathe." She barked.

Several backed away still excitedly chattering.

Anuk came to her daughter. Rhenn bent and Anuk nuzzled her with her whiskered mouth fondly in greeting. "Hello my child." She said before she passed the young pup to his sister.

Rhenn smiled and bounced the confused baby softly as the Varian, Grekko and the others came forward. "Where are my manners?" Rhenn said smiling. "Mother, King Varian of Stormwind, my mate Grekko, night elf Nebyuleh, Ventris, Kamon, Crispin, Hartley, and Kathyr." She turned to those behind her and flanking her. "My mother, Anuk."

Varian stepped forward and bowed. "Lady, thank you for hosting me." He took her paw and kissed it.

She smiled and nodded. "Come we will feast in your honor. It is a pleasure to have such company." She then took Grekko's hand and pulled. "Come we have things to discuss Grekko."

Grekko shook his head, but his wife nodded for him to go and so he went with a sigh after the female tuskarr.

Varian bent down and looked at the young pup with a smile. "You are a big lad aren't you?" He said.

The pup whimpered and hid against Rhenn's shoulder. She smiled and looked up at the King. He saw a happy light there. The same light he had had when he had returned to Stormwind. She was home. The people lead them to a great area where skins had been laid out on the ice. Fish, clams, oysters, whale meat, and a soup made from jellyfish all were spread out for the visitors to eat for the evening meal. Rhenn dropped down and made herself comfortable against a fur covered ice block. As the tuskarr did the same thing the visitors joined Rhenn. Music began to play on tuskarr instruments.

Grekko returned with Anuk and Altuk flanking him. He wore shells about his neck and a pouch on a leather thong. Rhenn smiled and moved to rise, but her mate lifted his hand to stop her. Altuk then spoke in tuskarr and when he was done the people cheered. Altuk then turned to his guests. "Welcome honored guests. Our daughter drawn from the sea has brought many people to us and we are grateful for the help. Grekko is the mate of my daughter and is now one of us. Come we feast for those here, those whom we have lost, and those coming." He said nodding to his milk daughter's swollen belly.

Everyone cheered and the meal was started. Grekko and the King sat beside Rhenn as she ate nearly double what they did, but neither complained. It was her comfort foods of home and she was eating for her and the baby. Well, babies as Varian corrected himself. He smiled a little. If she did carry the twins of legend then the Lich King's days were numbered.

Varian watched Rhenn talking with her people as they laughed with each other and patted her belly. Grekko sat beside her watching the interaction without comment, but seemed on alert for trouble. When the sun finally set the group took the hands of various guests and lead them to their houses to stay the night. Varian was taken with a young tuskarr man and his new wife as he had been told they were. The young woman did not look like a fully mature female, but she was with pup as he was told and the male seemed to adore her. They had made him a bed of comfortable furs which he graciously accepted.

Rhenn and Grekko were put into the house of her mother and father. Grekko seemed very curious about the home. Something caught his eye and her realized it was Anuk nursing her pup. He had been introduced to several children of them and a couple from before he wed Anuk. He found himself fascinated by the tender moment of a mother feeding her helpless baby from her breast. He looked up as he realized her was staring and found the gaze of Altuk watching him. There was no hostility there only a knowing smile.

"Soon son you will know what it is to have your wife keep a baby so." He said. He nodded to Rhenn who already slept on her side. "Her time draws near and the baby she carries is strong."

Grekko smiled. "I worry for her and my child."

"All fathers do until the pup safely comes and the wife recovers." He chuckled. "Then when you can bed with her again and show her this love, you both will be content."

Grekko looked up startled, but then coughed lightly and looked down embarrassed. "How long does a woman from birth normally take to recover?" He knew how long it took a most women to rise from bed and be able to function. However, he did not know when it was safe to bed her once more. The thought of hurting her by trying too soon worried him. His cheeks colored slightly.

Altuk's paw patted his gently. "Some women take two moons, some are sooner." He shrugged and looked at Anuk as she shifted the baby to burp him. "The woman will tell you when she thinks she is ready."

Grekko nodded and then joined his wife in the furs. He snuggled down and wrapped an arm about her. He kissed her brow softly and whispered his love to her before settling into sleep himself.

Anuk and Altuk smiled at each other and moved to sleep as well. They watched their daughter and son-in-law sleep for a while. They know the love they saw. Grekko seemed almost emotionless when he was outside except when he was watching his wife, but now they could see for sure. The man's hand rested on her belly and he held her close. He was a good mate.

The next morning Grekko woke and found he had slept well enough that he had not felt his mate rise from the bed of furs. He looked about and saw she was not within the home. Altuk slept still, but Anuk was somewhere as well. He blinked and rose to his feet.

He walked to the door and took a sharp breath as the cool of the morning hit him. The sun was rising slowly. He looked about and saw women about stirring fires to life, working on preparing fish for breakfast, or other mundane tasks.

He looked and saw Rhenn walking down the bank holding a large collection of sticks in a bundle on her shoulders as Anuk carried a yoke with two water buckets. They were talking and smiling at each other. Grekko moved to help and took the yoke from Anuk and the sticks from Rhenn. When they tried to protest he held up his hand. "Where do you want it?" He asked.

Anuk relented and walked to the fire near her home. He set down the yoke and sticks as Rhenn dropped onto a blanket in the snow and began to cut fish. Anuk smiled at her son-in-law and he noticed that her infant slept soundly tied in a sling against her back. Three paws were out and one paw was in his mouth as he sucked gently in sleep.

Varian walked over carrying a yoke of water for his own host. She smiled and bobbled a thank you to the tall sun tanned ponytailed King of Stormwind. Varian smiled and dropped onto a mat and looked at Rhenn. "Can I help you Rhenny?" He asked informally since only Grekko was near of his own people.

She smiled. "A King of Stormwind wants to do jobs such as cleaning fish?"

"Aye. I am planning on eating it, I might as well help the people cooking it. No need to wait on me hand and foot. I prefer to be of use." He smiled.

She nodded and Anuk handed him a wedge shaped blade whose handle fit into the palm of his hand nicely. He admired the whale bone carving before he looked at the knife. "I have never seen a knife like this before." He said looking at Rhenn as she slid the knife under the skin easily and removed it from the salmon before her.

"It is an Ulu King." Anuk said. "Women's knife."

"Ooloo?" He asked trying to the tuskarr word from his mouth.

She nodded. "Good."

He smiled at her and followed Rhenn's lead. "Rhenn they can call me by my given name here." He said. "Tell them."

Rhenn chuckled as Anuk blushed. Her whiskers twitches. "I am sorry king. Did not mean to insult you."

Varian looked up. "You did not." He smiled at her. "I just wish to be friends to Rhenny's friends and family. Here I am Varian a friend."

Anuk smiled. "Good friend to our daughter you are."

Varian smiled at her and then smiled at Rhenn who was well into her pile of fish. Varian settled to catch up to the experienced hands of the tuskarr adopted woman. Grekko tended the fire with Anuk. She seemed somewhat amazed to have two men helping her.

When breakfast was ready Rhenn rose to her feet slowly and went to the ocean. She dropped to her knees and washed her hands and then her face with the icy water. When she had scrubbed enough she rose again and Anuk lifted a small toy boat with whale blubber within it. Rhenn nodded and turned away. She started walking toward the hills. Varian and Grekko looked at each other and then followed her. Neither was about to leave her alone.

She moved up to a small stone pile. The remains of other toy boats lay about. Rhenn dropped to her knees and lit the oil in her boat on fire. She set it neat the largest stone at one end. She bowed her head and touched the rock pile.

Varian and Grekko stood nearby quietly. They did not know why this place was so revered, but it was. There was a feeling of calm here. Rhenn sighed and sat back. "I miss you Uma. I have so much I wish I could tell you." She said moving her hands as she spoke.

Grekko swallowed and bowed his head against the pain he heard in his mate's voice. This was the grave of her milk sister, her whole reason for coming to Dalaran, coming to Stormwind, and meeting him was this grave. Gently he dropped down and shifted some of the rocks back to where they belonged. Rhenn watched him with tears in her eyes.

He looked up and reached to touch her face. "She knows what is in your heart my love." He said gently. "The dead do not leave us. They merely live on another level we cannot understand. The Light guards them."

She nodded and looked up at him her tears running down her cheeks. "I…I miss her." She said her voice quivering.

Grekko pulled her into a hug undone by the hurt on her face and tears. He kissed her hair lightly and laid his cheek against her and closed his eyes as she sobbed against him. His gentle battle callused hand caressed her back trying to soothe her.

Varian stayed back watching. He walked to the edge of the cliff nearby and looked out over the camp and out to see. A tear fell down his cheek as he remembered Tiffin. He sighed and wiped the tear away as he looked back at Rhenn and Grekko. He loved Rhenn too in his fashion. His heart still ached for his beloved wife, but Rhenn had rekindled what he thought was dead. She was Grekko's mate and he chuckled lightly to himself in a matter of days of meeting he may have bedded Rhenn himself and claimed her as his and the future Queen of Stormwind. She would not have been able to have the freedoms she had now. The Queen was not to serve as a diplomat, only a regent if the King left. She would have been a consort, not a free woman. The Stormwind court would have demanded much on her and, he smiled a little ruefully, she would have taken it in hand. Now she served as his diplomat and he would soon make her post official. She loved him too. He saw it in her eyes when she spoke to him, but it was a different love than what she carried for Grekko. Different and yet the same in some respects. He had asked her to explain one day and she tried to and found it difficult.

Varian placed his hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it affectionately. They would remain brother and sister like in private and be king and diplomat in public. He saw Grekko's eyes catch his and he dipped his head to his friend. Rhenn's sobs were easing and she was beginning to ease. It was good. The babes in her womb did not need any more stress than they had to have, Varian thought.

Rhenn stepped away from Grekko and wiped her eyes. "Forgive my tears." She whispered.

Varian lifted her chin to look at him. "Rhenny, mourning is nature. One must do it." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and nose tasting the salt of her tears. "Be easy." He cooed gently.

Grekko held her hand and smiled at the king. He knew very well that the king and his mate had a brother/sister relationship. He also knew and his jealousy flared a little at his thoughts that it could easily be more. He also knew, and it soothed his heart to know, that if anything ever happened to him Rhenn and his child would be well looked after by the King of Stormwind.

The three returned to camp. Anuk looked on knowing part of her daughter's soul was at peace. The two men behind her cared for her and were good for her. A meal of fried fish and fried bread was for dinner and they sat down to eat. Rhenn ate more than her share and no one complained. It was expected of a woman carrying a pup.

Grekko woke to soft sighs and blinked. It was the sound of love making. He sat up and saw Anuk taking Altuk in her mouth and sucking on him. Altuk was holding her head and arched in pleasure. Grekko turned away before they could see. He was both embarrassed and suddenly hard himself. He closed his eyes willing his manhood to drop. He held his wife and shook head to clear his mind. Tuskarrs were more open about sex than any other culture he had met. He had seen two young tuskarr mating behind a tent once when he was walking about. His wife did not seem to hear or she was used to it enough to sleep through it. He settled back and stared at her hair as he tried to sleep.

Soon the rustling settled and he was able to relax. He sighed willing his manhood to drop more as he snuggled closer to his wife and held her. He kept the stirring to push her forward and take her at bay. Soon sleep came.

The next morning Grekko woke feeling his wife stir. The first fingers of light were starting to break the darkness outside. There was a thick fog as well and it was likely making the light even less. Rhenn and Anuk moved about as many of the women in the group did at this time of day. Varian was awake and drinking something from cup. It was sweetened and had sea cow milk added. He was told it was a child's drink. He sipped it warming his hands finding it surprisingly good. Grekko went and joined him and Varian offered him a mug. Grekko sipped it and smiled. Rhenn had told him about this drink. It was what children, the elderly, and the sick drank because it was strengthen and tasted good.

Anuk and Rhenn were talking lowly. Rhenn sat down and Anuk gently touched her belly and laid her head against it as if listening. Rhenn watched and spoke to her mother. Anuk nodded and reached her paw under Rhenn's dress. Varian's eyes widened and Grekko watched curiously as the woman pressed a paw to Rhenn's lower abdomen and up somewhere under. The Tuskarr woman retracted her paw and smiled at her daughter as she rose and walked to the sea. She washed her paws and watched the sun rising and start to burn off the mist that lay about the camp.

Grekko knelt and touched his wife's belly gently. "Is everything all right? Are you alright?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." She smiled. "Anuk was making sure my contractions were not serious."

"Contractions?" He looked at her. "You are more two months off from when the child should come."

"They were light and she said they were normal. The baby is running out of room." She patted his cheek. "I am well. Do not worry." She said covering his hand. Varian watched the tender scene and then grabbed another mug of the drink and took it to Rhenn. She took it with a smile and sipped it warming her hands as he had done.

The turtle boat arrived and all the Stormwind people and several of the Tuskarr climbed aboard. Rhenn found a space near the stairs and settled down wrapping a warm fur about her. Grekko joined her and Varian sat on the stairs looking out. He was given a fur as was Grekko. The boat started moving. Varian realized it was literally a large turtle and it was swimming through the ice with the ease of a trained pet.

It took until mid afternoon to arrive at Mok'ai Harbor. Rhenn had fallen asleep in Grekko's arms. He held her watching the icebergs drift by. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head, kissing her occasionally before holding her again.

Rhenn woke as the boat stopped and they all walked down to the dock and along the jetty to the town itself. The harbor had a bunch of commotion going on. Elder Ko'nani walked to them. Rhenn bowed to him and smiled. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her with his whiskers in a greeting. She giggled remembering fond times with this man growing up. She giggled as he spoke and nodded to her full belly. He rubbed her affectionately. She smiled and then turned to the party behind her.

"Elder Ko'nani please meet the King of Stormwind, King Varian, my mate, Grekko, Hartley, Nebyuleh, Kamon and Kathyr."

"A pleasure." The large elder tuskarr said. He bowed to each in turn and then led the way to the meeting tent. "As you know the Wolvar have no love for us Rhenn and will not come to the table. However, a party from the Basin answered the call."

He ducked in followed by Rhenn, Varian, and Grekko. The others waited outside and were offered refreshments. Seated near the fire were three large murloc looking creatures. They had scaly skin and big mouths. Rhenn cocked her head at them as she dropped to a mat near them. Grekko sat near her watching the new creatures wearily.

Varian took the seat that the elder offered him. He greeted the creatures. "Welcome. I am Varian, King of Stormwind. This is the Lady Rhenn and her mate Grekko."

The leader of the creatures smiled. "Me High-Oracle Soo-say." He said. "We be Oracles." He nodded to the two with him. "We hate the Puppy-Men and we want to help you. Bad stinky dead men come to Basin. Kill us. We help you. You help us." He said.

"You seem very eager." Varian said.

"Puppy men are at war with us. Puppy men at war with you. Oracles friend to you." Soo-say said with something that had to be a smile.

Varian nodded. "Then you will help us with the Scourge."

"Dead men?" Soo-say asked.

"Yes." Rhenn nodded.

"Yes. Help. They evil. Kill people and trees."

Varian held out his hand. "To friendship." He said. The Oracle took it. It was almost reptilian. Smooth, scaly and cool. A tuskarr woman brought drinks and they drink to the new friendship. The two leaders walked out and the tuskarr offered the Oracles a ride by Gryphon to the Basin. The three accepted not wanting to brave the cold of Dragonblight and the Tundra of Borean. The Gryphons had come when Kirin Tor had come to aid the Tuskarr and remained to help them travel as needed.

Rhenn looked beyond the line of turtle riders and saw the Wolvar darting between the trees. She knew that the wolvar would likely double their attacks, but nothing that the tuskarr could not handle. She sighed and touched her belly. The baby was moving and she was suddenly hungry.

Varian watched the Oracles go then looked to where Rhenn was looking. He smiled at Rhenn. "We have another ally. Come let us celebrate and get you off your feet." He said pressing a hand to her back and guiding her back into the warm home. Grekko followed. He had the same thoughts and allowed the King to guide Rhenn back.


	16. The Tundra of Borean and the Might of

Ch 16 – The Tundra of Borean and the Might of Dragonblight

Unu'pe was alive with music, dancing, laughter, drinking, eating, and socializing. Rhenn was at the center of it all laughing with the people she grew up with, seeing new pups born, dancing with old friends, and eating foods of her childhood.

Varian, Nebyuleh, Hartley, Kathyr, Kamon, Ventris, and Grekko all were served an amazing amount of foods. Crab, whale, different fish in different sauces, breads, and the sweet drink that they all now enjoyed were all on the menu.

Grekko watched as Rhenn came to him and dropped into his lap. She was breathing a little hard and so he held her letting her relax in his arms. Hartley laid a gentle hand to her brow and closed his eyes. Light shown around his hand and her breathing eased instantly.

A loud cry was suddenly heard and Rhenn cried out as she staggered to her feet. Crypt fiends were suddenly in the middle of camp surging in and attacking all in their way. Screams filled the air as the people of Stormwind readied to fight. Nebyuleh transformed into a cat and leapt at one stunning it. Varian attacked it as well.

Grekko pushed Rhenn into a tent away from the group. "Stay here."

"But…"

He kissed her hard to silence her. "Do as I ask." He said tightly and turned back to heal and fight.

Rhenn listened to the fighting and then heard a roar near her. She laid down as the house fell about her ripped down by a crypt lord. She looked up through the wreckage and saw the giant beetle heading toward the main group of fighters.

She pulled herself free and realized she caught the attention of two crypt fiends. She gasped and ran back toward the main group, but one headed her off. She gasped finding herself trapped. She drew her dagger and called upon the water to help her. A water elemental came to her side and started to fight for her as she ducked behind it.

As her water elemental died and the crypt fiend again focused on her she backed toward the frigged waters of the sea. It was her one shot to swim and let it drown. The one to her right suddenly dropped as a flash of light swirled around someone.

The fiend to her left advanced and shot a web rooting her in place. She ducked the blow, just barely and looked up watching magic shoot into its side. It yelled in pain and turned toward the offending mage. Kamon was there and the swirling light was again there and the fiend dropped. She looked at the figure as the light dropped away. It was Ventris.

He cut away the web and pulled her to her feet. She hugged him. He hugged her back. "Come on we need to get you out of here." He said looking east. On the low plateau they could run to Dragonblight and be safe at Star's Rest. There they could ride Gryphons to Dalaran and Rhenn would be safe. Star's Rest was only a couple hours away.

Ventris took her hand and pulled her along as he started to walk fast along the pathway leading toward Dragonblight. She was looking back. She knew her mate and friends were still there and she hoped they would survive as well as her people.

After about an hour of walking they had made it to the bridges that lead into Dragonblight. They made it across one and Rhenn suddenly stopped and gasped bending over in pain. She cried out against clenched teeth. Ventris is a few feet ahead and Kamon was halfway across the other bridge. Ventris came back to Rhenn and touched her back.

"Princess?" He asked softly. He touched her and light shown around her. He gasped. "Oh Light." He hissed and looked at Kamon as he slowly came to them. Rhenn was straighter, but panting.

"What is it?" Kamon asked. "She trip on something?"

"No…she is in labor." Ventris looked at Rhenn. "How long has this been going on?" He asked youthful his face troubled.

She looked at him finding breath. "An hour or so." She said. "Just got really bad suddenly."

Kamon looked at Ventris. "We do not have time for this."

Ventris looked up at him sharply. "A babe decides on its own when to come." He sighed. "Look away I need to check her station."

"Her what?" Kamon asked.

"Turn around and be on lookout." Ventris said. He gentle eased Rhenn to the ground and reached up her skirt. He has delivered several babies as a paladin at the Cathedral of Light and he knew exactly what was needed. He felt and touched up inside her. Thought her water had not broken her cervix was thin and she was very dilated. He pulled his hand out and sighed. He looked up at Rhenn who has her eyes closed as she was breathing. "This has been going on for a lot longer than an hour." He said. "How long Rhenny?"

She sighed. "I have been feeling twinges for a few days, but Anuk said they were minor and I should not worry. Besides first babies often come late."

Ventris helped her up. "That is if they do not come early." He gently wrapped his cloak about her and nodded to Kamon. "Lead the way and be on the lookout for problems."

Kamon made a face. "Can you not stop the labor?"

Ventris looked at him. "If I were to do that it would do more harm than good. Come along."

They walked another hour stopping every few minutes for Rhenn to have a contraction. After thirty minutes her water broke oozing down her legs. Ventris nodded knowing they were running out of time and the babe could not be born in the wilds.

He held her fairly close to him feeling her stagger as she found her footing. It was not a time when she should be out. He was mentally readying himself to deliver the babe at Star's Rest and take her to Dalaran as soon as she could move.

They were within minutes of Star's Rest after entering trees in Dragonblight when small scourge bugs jumped upon them from under the snow. One landed on Rhenn and she gasped as it pulled her down its fangs trying to catch skin and pull. Ventris cut it off her and killed it but noticed they were surrounded by the small knee high scourge.

"Kamon draw them to you and I will join you. Rhenn…listen to me." He said that she was in the middle of a heavy contraction. He took her face in his free hand and looked at her. "Rhenny you must run to Star's Rest. Don't look back. Once there they can help you. Do you understand?"

She nodded weakly as the pain eased. She started to run away as Kamon used his arcane blast shield to draw them to him and kill him as he leapt among them. Ventris dispatched more. He turned and saw Rhenn make it to the road that went to Star's Rest. Knowing she as safe he turned back to fighting.

Rhenn made it to Star's Rest collapsing near the pillars. Two night elf rangers came to her and knelt by her looking for injury. She looked up at them. "Baby…coming…Dalaran." She managed.

The leader walked to her. "You are in no shape to travel as you are." The Female Night elf said.

She helped Rhenn to stand and then a bellow caught her attention. Her ranger suddenly turned as they all saw the monsters coming from the Northwest. The Pit of Narjun was restless and the things of the under realm needed to apparently feed or were sent.

The leader quickly pulled Rhenn to a large stripped snow saber and put her on it. "This is my mount Whisper. She will take you to Wyrmrest. You will be safe there. Ride! Hurry!" she barked at Rhenn and her cat.

The giant cat moved making large leaps in the snow. Rhenn held on all she could battling contractions and trying to keep on the mount. The mount moved at top speed and moved through the nearby Wolvar village causing several to follow.

She ducked down as her mount continued. The cat leapt from the high bluffs onto an ice field beyond. The Wolvar could not follow, but threw spears regardless. The cat continued.

Rhenn could see Wyrmrest Temple in the distance. The cat moved toward it, but it seemed so far away. After more than two hours and Rhenn was exhausted beyond measure the cat stopped at the base of the Temple, collapsing. Rhenn rolled from its warm back to the snow below. Another contraction was upon her and she held herself crying out.

Two blood elven women came to her. Rhenn was too much in pain to fight them as they looked up at a large red dragon standing near them. "Send for Lord Afrasastrasz and Tariolstraz that there is a visitor. Also inform the Queen." The Dragon bowed its head and flew into the air.

Rhenn found herself lifted up and carried inside the Temple by five women. The cat followed another in as she whispered to it. Rhenn was unsure what was going on until she came face to face with a very tall man. He was twice as large as most human men and he regarded her. "Why are you here child?"

"Baby…Too Soon…Attack." Rhenn blinked as things began to turn fuzzy. "Help please…babies…" She said and he reached for her as darkness filled her gaze and she knew no more.

Lord Afrasastrasz looked at the young women softly. His hand touched her belly. He felt the babies and knew all three were in trouble. He turned sensing his queen and bowed.

"What is it?" Alexstrasza asked. The Lord of the Temple defense nodded to the girl.

"She is in hard labor and unconscious. The babies are in danger I sense as is she."

"I sense it also." She nodded to him. "Bring her."

The man easily picked up the girl and carried her to one of the many rooms of the Temple. It had once been one of the Queen's daughter's rooms, but she was serving a mission for her mother. The Lord laid her down softly.

The Queen nodded and watched the young woman. "I know this girl. She sees visions. She was there when I returned the shield of the fallen paladin to Stormwind." She touched her belly. She nodded as her handmaidens came into the room bearing hot towels, hot water, and herbs. "Let us begin." She said nodding to them.


	17. Under the Protection of the LifeBinder

Ch 17 – Under the Protection of the Life-Binder

Alexstrasza the Life Binder, Queen of the Red Dragon Flight, sat in her throne room overlooking the vast icy lands of Dragonblight. She had heard from several of her dragon kin that the humans of Dalaran were looking for a lost woman somewhere within the Frozen Wastes. She was heavily pregnant, one had said. Another said she was in labor. The Queen had told them to listen and she did not inform them that the woman that was being sought was within her keeping.

The Dragon Queen sighed. The young woman had been so far into her labor and been so exhausted so could not birth the twins. She had opened the woman's belly and taken the twins from her to save all their lives. Using one of her scales she pressed it to the girl's belly after sewing her womb closed to help her heal. The enchanted scale would keep infection and protect her. The babies, a boy and a girl were small, but healthy. They were early as many twins were and as often were the case came when the mother was stressed and should not have them come. Rhenn could have perished had she not made it to the Dragon Queen's door. Infection and hemorrhage were very real killers of women in child birth.

The two babies slept in their cradles near their mother. Her most trusted two handmaidens Alastrasza and Quinstrasza were there to help Rhenn should she wake and help the babies is they needed food, changing, or attention. The two women had helped her raise her own clutches and were very experienced with infants. They held them to their mother's breast to nurse even though she slept the dreamless sleep of a woman whose body was recovering.

Rhenn would recover. A few more moments in the cold and she may have lost digits or even her life and that of the babies she carried. Luckily the cat that brought her knew the swiftest way and the easiest gate so as not to jar her as much. It would be yet to be seen if Rhenn would be able to carry children again. The Dragon Queen could not see that future…it was murky as if some other events had to happen before it came to be.

The babies were born on her sacred ground and would forever have the favor of the Red Dragonflight. The twins were to be great leaders for the Alliance and would beat back the scourge and Malygos. The Dragon Queen knew well of their future and would protect them.

Rhenn woke feeling a dull ache on her belly and in her loins. She looked up at the stone room she was in. The great bed she lay in was large and comfortable. She looked about and reached down. The enchanted scale hummed softly and was warm to the touch. She was baffled as to where she was. Was this in the realm of the Light? Or…?

She was thirsty. She looked about and suddenly a woman in red robes was beside her. "Hello Lady Rhenn of the Tuskarr." She said softly.

"My…baby…"

"They are well." She said. "I am Alas." She said smiling brightly. Her form was that of a red haired human woman. She bowed her head. "You are safe here under the care of the Life-Binder."

"They?"

"Yes. You bore twins." Alas smiled. She nodded toward the wall near them where two cradles hung from two hooks in the ceiling. "They sleep. They nursed only an hour ago."

"How did I…Where am I?" Rhenn asked.

"Wyrmrest Temple."

Rhenn moved to sit up, but the small hands went to her and held her down with surprising strength. "But I…"

"Must rest." A male voice said as he came in. He was a human, but about three times larger than any human Rhenn had seen. He wore the tabard of Wyrmrest. He dipped his head to Rhenn. "Honored Lady, Hail." He greeted.

"Lord Afasastrasz." Alas bowed to the Lord Protector of the Wrymrest Temple.

"Lady Alas." He greeted with a bow. "How are you?"

"Well my lord." She smiled. "Human babies are not as demanding as dragonkin." She said ruefully.

"How fairs our guest?" The man asked shifting his handsome face to look at Rhenn again. Though he appeared youthful his eyes were timeless. She realized then that he was a dragon in human form. They both were.

"Well. She must recover before she moves." Alas said.

He nodded. He watched Rhenn. "You have seen much in your past." He said. He took a step forward. "Even from before you can remember."

There was a large crash and the infants were suddenly awake and sobbing. Alas went to them as did another woman who appeared as if by magic near her. They took the babies and rocked them softly as the Lord turned to them. "The Azures are back. The Lady will be safe here in the inner core, but I will post protectors at the door if they should make it inside. They are very persistent and the three humans are under our protection."

"Yes my Lord." Alas said.

He turned and walked out of the room bellowing in the language of dragons for protectors to come to him.

Alas came and dropped beside Rhenn on the bed as the crashing continued.

"What is happening?"

"The Azures are attacking. Fear not you are safe here." Alas said smiling. She lifted the baby from her breast to show Rhenn. "What will you call your children?"

"What do I have?" Rhenn asked as she winced as another crash sounded.

"A boy and a girl." The other said softly. "Both are small, but strong."

Rhenn looked. Her babies were tiny, but were fusing at the loud noise that seemed to echo in the hall. Both had necklaces about their necks that glowed softly with a strange energy. Rhenn smiled. "Helene and Jamiy." She said after a few moments.

The women nodded. The three tried to hush the babies softly as the crashing continued. After an hour the crashing stopped and the babies were settling down once more. Alas showed Rhenn how to feed her babies. It was a strange ecstasy to have a baby whom she had birthed take its nourishment from her. Once her son had had his fill, the daughter took hers. The Handmaidens then burped them, changed them, and laid them back in their cradles.

Rhenn herself fall asleep once more under the eyes of the two human formed dragons.

Grekko was pacing in Dalaran. Near him sat Rhonin and King Varian. They could not find any sign of Rhenn along the road to Star's Rest or Wyrmrest. The few survivors of Star's Rest had told them that Rhenn had made it safely away, but she was nowhere to be found. Surely the dragons would have sent word if they had found her.

Grekko and Varian searched for her for hours at a time. Varian had to force Grekko to eat and try to sleep though he hardly blamed the priest for worrying about his mate. She was lost in the wilds of Dragonblight and was heavy with child. Worse he had found out from Ventris that she had been in labor. Perhaps she had been able to deliver the baby and was very weak in a snow cave. New snow had fallen covering tracks. Perhaps she had been taken by the Scarlet Crusade.

Rhonin had his mages searching from dawn until dusk. Each day the search expanded to no avail. The young woman was either dead or alive somewhere in the snowy wastes and could not call out or come to them.

Grekko feared her death or worse that she was injured and close to it. Injuries would take a terrible toll on her body with the child she bore within her. Hartley looked up from where he sat. Rhenn was not a weakling, but he too was worried.

Nebyuleh and Kamon walked into the citadel looking for the table with food and drink. They had been out for nearly eight hours looking about the wooded areas for Rhenn or Rhenn's body.

Grekko went to Neb and watched her drink down a full glass of water and take another. "Neb?" He asked.

"She was nowhere." Kamon said. Grekko sighed. Kamon was one of the last people to have seen her alive and the mage seemed more concerned for Nebyuleh's welfare than his own or that of Rhenn. Neb, however, was focused on finding her friend and using her sense of smell in cat form to try and locate her.

Ventris walked in and took a breath. "The scarlet crusade does not have her. I was only able to speak to the leader at New Hearthglen for a few moments before they accused me of spying and I had to run. They would use her as bait or ransom of they had her anyway."

"I agree." Came a new voice into the room.

All turned and saw Highlord Tirion Fordring standing there in the doorway. "The Horde do not have her either. I have spoken with the people in their strongholds in the region. I know Thrall would not hold her captive either."

"You speak highly of the Warchief." Varian said through grated breath.

"He would not hurt her." Grekko agreed. He sat down heavily and Tirion walked to him.

"You must rest. You are no good to her spent and unable to function."

"But she is my mate. How can I be doing nothing while she can be suffering?"

Tirion nodded. "I will be flying to the dragons tomorrow to ask for their help. I know they would be willing to help find a woman."

Rhonin nodded. "I will go to the Bronze if you go to the red. Together we can search for her. Dragons are very good and useful allies."

"What if she is dead?" Kamon asked.

Nebyuleh reached over and smacked him upside the head. He looked at her surprised as the rest of the room turned to him.

"What?" He asked. "It could be by now. She has been missing more than a week."

"Nearly two." Rhonin agreed. He sighed.

Grekko turned back to the fire and wrapped his arms about his body. Varian and Tirion walked to him. Tirion touched his shoulder. Grekko looked up sharply revealing tears on his eyes.

"Your lady is not dead." Tirion said softly. "I can sense her spirit with the Light. She is weak, but not dead."

"The baby…?" Grekko asked

"I do not know." Tirion said spreading his hands.

"If she is well than I am whole." Grekko said. "If she dies I will never be whole again."

"You said the same when your last wife passed." Tirion said softly. "And you found love again in Rhenn of the Tuskarr. Put your hope in the Light. She will return to you."

He nodded slowly.

Highlord Tirion Fordring glided down to the throne room of the Queen of the Dragons. It was mid afternoon. Due to storms he had been delayed three days in flying to the Temple to seek out the help of the dragons.

He dismounted from his gryphon as two of his men landed as well. They walked to the Queen and bowed deeply to the Dragon Queen in human form.

"Greetings Highlord Tirion of the Argent Crusade." The Dragon Queen said. "How was your journey?"

"Well after the storms relented for me to come to you. I come to ask a favor for a friend and ally."

"Whom?"

"King Varian of Stormwind has called upon his friends to help seek out a woman lost in the woods. Her name is Lady Rhenn of the Tuskarr. She is heavily with child and was lost after an attack on Star's Rest. We fear she is weak and in need of help to come home before her time is upon her."

The Dragon Queen regarded him and then looked up as a small figure arrived by dragon to the chambers from below. "And you seek her for yourself for gain?"

"No." Tirion said shaking his head. "We fear her time will come upon her early and she may yet die. We ask your assistance in finding her."

The Dragon Queen's consort chuckled softly. "What say you Lady? Are you ready to return to your people?"

Tirion turned to look back at the young woman standing there flanked by the two handmaidens. She wore a dress of red and gold. She was stunning. Tirion cocked his head. He had only met the Lady Rhenn once at a banquet before he and his Argent Knights had gone to Northrend. Her eyes were no longer youthful and she had an odd glow about her as she stood regarding him.

Rhenn looked at the man and his two man escort. She then looked up at the Dragon Queen and her consort. "I am forever in your debt for finding me and healing me. I thank you for everything and for showing me the way." She then looked back at Tirion. "I am Lady Rhenn. I will return with you."

"But you are not near death."

"She was." The Queen said. "I healed her. She bore twins on this holy ground. She and the two babes are forever marked as friends to the Dragon flight." She smiled at Rhenn. "Take my handmaidens with you to Dalaran to help with the babies."

"You are gracious." Rhenn said softly. She bowed.

The highlord walked to her and bowed softly. "I had forgotten how young you were. Your husband is beside himself with worry. How did you make it here?"

"On the back of saber." She said. "I was in labor. Ventris and Kamon had me escape to Star's Rest. Then the Scourge attacked and I was forced to flee. I do not remember giving birth, but I have a girl, Helene, and a boy, Jamiy."

"Good names." He said. He bent and kissed her brow. "If the Dragon Queen allows I would take you home to King Varian and your mate."

The Dragon Queen nodded her approval. "In the morning after you have all rested than she may depart from this holy place."

Tirion agreed. It was a good place to stay, fortified and safe. He and his mean enjoyed food and drink as they relaxed the rest of the evening. Tirion and several human-formed Dragons talked about the friendships of the Argent Crusade with others. Rhenn was quiet, nursing her babies and eating some of the exotic foods as well.

Morning came quickly and the small group made ready to leave. They were again in the chamber of the Queen for her to oversee their departure. Tirion was at peace with the red dragons. Though there had been attacks by the blue dragons of the south, they had been safe and remained untouched.

Alas and the other handmaiden who called herself Quin held the babies in their arms as they joined Rhenn and Tirion before the Queen.

The Highlord looked at each baby and outstretched his hand to the infant girl. He said a soft prayer and blessed her with the Light. He did the same for the baby boy. They were small beautiful children. He knew Grekko would be pleased to meet and know his babies. Rhenn was a strong woman and had lived through having the babies removed from her belly in order to save them all.

The scar was still fresh and being treated to make sure nothing would make her ill from it

Rhenn turned to leave, but the Dragon Queen's voice called softly. "Rhenn Emberblaze, remember who you are. You and your children are dragon blessed. Call upon us at anytime."

"Emberblaze?" Tirion asked looking back.

"The title given to those whom have the respect of the red dragon flight." The Queen said.

"But the babies are just babes."

"Whom were born in my Temple under my guard. They will serve the Alliance well in time and already are strong." The Queen said. She then called for several of her dragons to come to take the group back to Dalaran. "Farewell all." She said and waved hand casting a spell upon them all.

Tirion mounted on dragon and his two guards mounted two more. Rhenn mounted one and each of the Handmaidens did as well. That amazed Rhenn since she knew the two were Dragon's themselves, but it would be good to have them keeping the babies resting for the flight. They group was off with a wave back toward the great floating city. They would reach it by late afternoon/early evening, right before dinner. Grekko would be surprised at the babies, Rhenn reflected and he would be happy to have her back with him.


	18. The Scourge, the Ardent Crusade,

Ch 18 – The Scourge, the Argent Crusade, the Plague, and the Naaru

Rhenn sat upon the dragon that bore her north to Dalaran. Near her was Alas who had little Helene bound to her with a long strip of cloth to keep the cool air from her and to keep her secure. Quin was nearby and held Jamiy in a similar fashion. Tirion Fordring was near also watching her thoughtfully. Twins were rate and these two seemed to be thriving. They were sound asleep during the flight as many children were. He smiled ruefully remembering his own son as an infant. He nursed, filled his diaper, and slept for hours. But all this allowed the baby to grow. The twins were small and needed to grow.

Varian had been correct. This young woman who had been drawn from the waters of the sea had a presence. It was hard to describe fully, but it was a confidence and unwavering resolve that attracted many to her. Tirion could see them becoming good friends.

The girl was sitting side saddle on the drake's back. She was secure and he watched as she laid back on the scaly and sighed. The babies had been taken from her womb, the Dragon Queen had said. Perhaps it still made her tired and sore. He had not known such a birth was even possible without causing the death of the mother. He had heard of it to try to save babies of women whom had perished in childbirth, but he had never encountered someone who had survived the procedure. His awe of the dragonkin was renewed.

It was mid afternoon as the city of Dalaran came into view on the horizon. The floating city looked like a jewel sparkling in the light from the west. As the dragons moved to make their landing approach Rhenn stirred and sat up. Her mouth moved though Tirion heard no words. He assumed she spoke to her dragon.

"Hold on my friend." The dragon who bore him said as he swooped up and over the high fence and then folded his wings to land on the marble of the landing. The other dragons settled about them and folded their wings.

Tirion released himself as he thanked his dragon and scratched the drake above the eye ridge for a moment. The dragon's multifaceted eye half closed in pleasure. Tirion smiled as he walked to Rhenn and helped her release the straps holding her. She shifted and hissed a little in pain. He looked at her as she tried to move from the platform. Gently he put his hands to her waist and lifted her down to the ground. She faltered a moment trying to get her footing and balance. He gently wrapped an arm about her to support her.

"Thank you Highlord Fordring." She said as she straightened after a few moments. His arm dropped then and he stepped back a pace.

"My name is Tirion to my friends." He said looking down at her with a smile.

"Tirion." She repeated and smiled at him.

Alas and Quin were rocking a little and cooing to their precious cargo as they turned to walk into the mage capital. The flapping of wings and the red drakes moving to the side caused them all to turn to see two bronze drakes and a full sized bronze dragon landing. The elder dragon made a burst of light and transformed into a female gnome.

Tirion chuckled. "Good to see you Chomie." He greeted as the gnome stepped forward.

"A pleasure to see you as well Tirion." The gnome said smiling.

"Rhenn!" Rhonin cried as he dismounted from one of the drakes. He ran to her and set his hands to her hips. Lifting her he swung her about a couple times before hugging her to him. She was startled and stiffened at first in the embrace and then relaxed. He put her out to arm's length. "Are you well?" He asked looking her over as if he were trying to find an injury as he rubbed her arms gently.

"She is very well." Tirion smiled. "She has been in the care of the Dragon Queen herself."

"I told you she was well Dragonheart." Chomie said with a smile.

"Why did you not tell me where she was?" Rhonin asked.

"I saw she lived, not where she lived." Chromie said. "She has a great many things still to do." She said cryptically. "As do her children."

"Children?" Rhonin looked over hearing a soft coo of an infant. Wrapped in gold and red cloth, much like the dress Rhenn wore, were two squirming bundles in the arms of the two high elves. "Twins. You bore twins?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Rhenn said.

"We must leave you now." Alas said softly. "Emberblaze, we are always at your call." She said.

Tirion stepped to Quin and took the infant she held with the care and ease of an experienced father. Rhonin took the other also holding gently and easily looking down at the face looking up at him.

Quin and Alas transformed with a flash of light becoming large fully grown female dragons. They bent their forelegs and bowed to Rhenn before walking away and taking flight with the others. Chromie and the bronze dragonflight joined them.

Rhonin watched them go as did Rhenn until they were out of sight from the landing.

"You are much blessed to have the Dragon Queen as an ally." Rhonin said. "Come. Feeding one baby requires the mother to eat and drink more than normal. With two we must keep you from getting malnourished." He chuckled. "First a thick yeasty beer and some bread and jam."

"I agree." Tirion said. He extended a free arm to Rhenn and gentle used it to steer her after Rhonin who held the babe in his arms with such care.

Rhenn was settled and Rhonin brought her the cradles he had used for his own twins until she could return to Stormwind to use the cradle Thrall gave her. Rhenn watched the men play with her babies as she sat in the Purple Parlor. She drank the thick beer and the toast with whipped honey butter that

Rhonin had brought her. He also had some fruit for her to eat as well. The two men held the children carefully and were making them laugh by blowing on their small tummies and making faces at them. It was a rare side that they did not show to many she was sure.

Jamiy started to whimper and Rhenn held out her arms to the small baby boy. Rhonin brought him to her and she dropped the beaded strap down her arm to release her breast. The boy latched on as soon as she put him close and sucked contentedly. Rhonin smiled as he sat watching. She met his gaze. He chuckled. "It is an amazing thing that a woman can feed a child from her body. It is calming and serene." He said as he sat down near her.

Tirion nodded. "Indeed. There is little more calming than a helpless baby being soothed and nourished by its mother." He smiled at Rhenn. "A bit of hope in this dark land."

When Jamiy had had his fill and his belly was sticking out, Rhonin took him from her and held the baby up. He took a cloth from the cradle and laid it on his shoulder. He rubbed, patted, and bounced the little boy as he walked about talking to him softly.

Tirion laid the girl in Rhenn's arms. She had switched sides and Helene nuzzled her some before taking the nipple to nurse. The paladin kept his hand in the small head as if the small child and watching her nurse soothed his battle hardened soul. His face seemed to be thoughtful and he stared past her as if he was remembering.

"Tirion?" She asked.

He smiled and dropped his gaze to her. "Sorry Rhenn. I was thinking back to my own son." He said.

"He must be very good to have you as a father." She said. Rhonin looked up sharply and Tirion's gaze dropped a moment before he looked up at her.

A single tear threatened to fall. "My son was lead astray because I was in hiding." He took a breath. "He was then murdered and died in my arms." The tear dropped and he blinked. "He was a good son."

Rhenn's hand lifted and she took his. "You are a good father." She told him. "Remember the happy times."

He chuckled then caressing the tiny head with the silky soft baby hair. "I do. These babes remind me of those happy days."

Suddenly a loud belch made them all look at Jamiy who had lifted his head from Rhonin's shoulder. He settled back after. All the adults in the room laughed at the timing.

Tirion wiped his eyes with a chuckle and clearing of his throat. "Exactly, young Jamiy. I should not be sad, but laughing."

Rhonin gently laid Jamiy in on crib and rocked it gently so the baby boy would fall asleep even as he protested.

Helene was finished and before Rhenn could turn her to burp her Tirion had her in his arms and was bouncing her as Rhonin had done with her twin. After a few moments the infant girl burped for him as well and he too laid her down. He softly rocked her cradle singing softly to them.

Rhenn settled down watching the two male nursemaids. She too was tired and saw a divan nearby. She sat one it and then laid down finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She soon slept listening to the soft song as well. Tirion nodded to Rhonin as he rose to his feet still softly singing. He draped a blanket over

Rhenn's sleeping form and touched her head gently remembering his own wife so. Rhenn brought bittersweet memories to him and he was glad for it. He had not felt such things in years.

Two hours later Grekko, Nebyuleh, Kamon, and Hartley all arrived in the Parlor. Rhonin was sitting reading at a small table. Tirion and Rhenn were outside looking out over the city as the babies slept.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grekko asked without preamble. He walked toward Rhonin who rose.

"Why have you called off the search?" He barked.

Rhonin raised a finger to his lips, but too late. A soft whimper already was heard. He shook his head and walked to the cradle of Jamiy and lifted the small baby out. He was fussing at being woken by loud angry voices.

Grekko paused. "Vereesa did not even look with child." He said.

Rhonin laughed softly as he patted the infant's back. "This child is not of my seed Grekko." He nodded to the door out to the balcony where Rhenn and Tirion were talking softly. "They both are of yours." He said. He turned the baby lighting in his arms. "Your son Jamiy."

"Both…Jamiy…Son…" Grekko was dumbfounded. His mouth moved as he tried to talk, but nothing came out.

Nebyuleh walked to the other cradle and looked down. "Oh she is pretty."

"Grekko?" Rhenn asked as she stood on the stairs before the door.

Grekko turned to see his mate and ran to her. Bowling her over and holding her close he sank to the ground kissing, whispering, and nuzzling her face as he held her to him as if he thought she would disappear as something in his imagination.

Tirion had taken a step back as the priest came to his wife. Worried for a moment the man had hurt her he stood near to peel him away. But then he saw Rhenn smiling even through her own tears as she held her mate. He smiled and looked at the others who were also watching the reunion.

Nebyuleh walked to them and tapped Grekko on the shoulder. "Your wife needs some air you know. Stop squeezing her so tight and smothering her with kisses."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

Rhenn woke three days later to sun on her face coming through the window of the window. The room Rhonin had given her family was spacious and warm for the little ones. Grekko had been so enthralled with his new children that he took no notice that he was helping her by burping, changing diapers, and holding one twin while she fed the other. He, like the other men, was fascinated with the practice of nursing.

Tirion spent much of his free time with Rhenn as she sat by the fireplace reading, making baby clothes, or just dozing. Grekko was also there watching his children sleep. There was an odd serenity to it. Many of their friends had come to visit. Varian had threatened he would come soon if they did not return to Stormwind very soon. Rhenn had promised they would be home within the week when she felt well enough to travel again. Hartley had advised her to rest as much as possible. Grekko, Tirion, and Rhonin seemed determined to make her do so, seemingly working in shifts.

Tirion walked into the room after a meeting. Grekko was holding his daughter, named for his mother, in his arms. He had been so grateful that Rhenn had called his children after his parents he barely remembered. It was very touching. He looked up and smiled fondly at his wife before he turned his attention to Tirion.

Rhenn greeted the Highlord with a smile as she looked up from her sewing of a small dress for her daughter. The tailors of Dalaran made clothing for babies, but none as small as the twins currently were. However, they gave Rhenn cloth at a discount and helped her sew the clothing that was almost sized for many dolls.

Rhenn returned to Stormwind and found the King waiting for her in his own carriage. She smiled seeing Anduin was with him. Grekko helped her into the carriage and lifted a baby to her whom she promptly put her into the arms of Varian. Varian held the infant sleeping girl with great care. Most of her small body fit in the palm of his hand. He smiled at his son who peeked in the blankets curiously.

Grekko held his son gently, supporting the head as Tirion had shown him. He was a lot more comfortable with being a father now that he realized the children would not break. He smiled at his wife as she settled down.

Auduin looked up at her. "Are you all right, Lady Rhenn?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, my Prince." She said dipping her head to him. She sat forward. "How are your studies going?"

Auduin made a face and then sighed. "Okay, I guess." He said.

She smiled and reached over. "You have much to learn so that you may one day rule after your father." She said.

He brightened a little. "Do you think I would be a good king?"

Her eyes lifted to the smiling Varian before looking back at the young Prince. "I think it is in your blood."

It was more than two weeks later when the enchanted scale stopped sparkling and dropped from Rhenn's belly. Beneath was a large, though healed scar. Rhenn stood before a mirror looking at it as he babies slept. She had had a meeting with the tailoring guild earlier to help Varian. He found her diplomatic skills valuable when dealing with the guilds and their demands. They also seemed to be placated when she spoke.

Grekko entered the room and found his beloved mate standing before the mirror wearing only loose pants. Her still heavy breasts from nursing made him instantly wish to take her in his arms and carry her to their bed, but he knew she was still not ready for such activity yet. He had been warned by Hartley and Varian himself that women bleed after childbirth and were often sore for weeks before they could make love once more.

He walked up behind her and laid his hands over hers pressing it to the scar lightly as he kissed her neck and shoulder lovingly. "How are you beautiful?" He asked.

She looked up at him in the mirror. "Am I?"

He pressed her hand over the scar more firmly. "This is from my failure to protect you. It is not something that mares your beauty. In fact, to me, it enhances it." He turned her in his arms and kissed her. "It shows how strong you are and that you have powerful friends."

He stepped back to avoid seducing her and held out a letter to her. "Tirion writes to Varian asking for aide to help him find a lost crusader. He believes your diplomatic standing may aid us on this if we find him in the hands of some Northrend faction. Or worse in the hands of the Horde."

Rhenn looked at the sleeping babies. "But the children…"

"They have a wetnurse we hired to help us since the feedings were taxing you. Also I have hired a maid to help you as well. She is an orphan from Cathedral Square and comes very highly recommended by the matron. She is only sixteen, but has a good head. I am sure between the two of them and Varian keeping an eye on things all will be well."

She sighed. "Tirion would not call for me unless it was urgent so close to my birthing time."

He nodded.

"When do we go?"

"The boat sails within two hours."

She nodded and moved to pack for the journey to Northrend. Grekko saw to the maids and wetnurse, giving them instructions. A knock on the door startled everyone. Grekko walked to the door and found King Varian standing there.

"Your majesty. Come in." Grekko said opening the door.

"I see you are honoring Tirion's request. I thank you." He looked up and smiled seeing Rhenn. "Forgive me for asking this of you Rhenn, but if we can find this hero perhaps he can help rally the troops in Northrend. I know this Crusader. His name is Birdenbrad, Bradford Birdenbrad. His bravery is well known by myself and my generals."

"We will bring him home." She said softly.

He nodded. "He is too good a man to be left for dead if he is so and too good of a man not to be an officer for the army against the scourge." He looked at the two young women standing nearby. "These children are under my protection and if any harm comes to them you will answer to me."

"No harm will come to them, human King." Came a soft voice said. A flash of light to their left caused them to all jump as a high elven woman appeared wearing red and gold holding a staff in one hand.

Varian stepped quickly to stand before Rhenn and the babies and he drew his sword as Grekko moved beside him holding his own staff. They both crouched ready to defend against the sudden invader in the room.

"Alas." Rhenn said stepping around her husband toward the high elf.

Grekko reached for her. "Rhenny…"He gasped as Rhenn stood before the elf with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Rhenn asked.

"My Lady asked me to come. Lord Tirion needs your help and the children must not come to harm." Alas stepped forward by found her way blocked by the King of Stormwinds blade to her throat.

"One step closer…" He warned.

Rhenn gently laid a hand on his arm. "Varian she is friend to us." Varian lowered his blade, but still stood watching the stranger.

"How did she just appear here?" Grekko asked noting none of the doors had been opened.

Alas smiled. "Look at my shadow on the wall." She said stepping more into the light from the windows. As she did the shadow of a slender elf woman turned into a large fully grown dragon behind her. Varian stared at Alas in wonder and shock. The elf smiled. "Yes young King. Now do you understand?"

He sheathed his sword and nodded to Rhenn and Grekko. "Well you two had best be on your way before the babies wake and Rhenn cannot bear to leave." He smiled and took her hand kissing the knuckles softly before dipping to kiss her brow. "Be safe." He whispered to her. "Stay near to Grekko and Kathyr."

She looked up. "Kathyr is coming?"

"Yes. He will keep you safe in the scourge homeland of Icecrown where you are to meet Tirion."

Grekko nodded and bowed. "Your highness." He said and then led his wife from the chambers.

It was almost a three day journey to Icecrown from Borean Tundra. They had to switch Gryphons in three spots along the way before finally landing on the snow covered plateau above Scourgeholme called Crusader's Pinnacle.

The icy fortress seemed like a perfect place for a forward camp against the scourge and it had been hard won by the Argent Crusade. Rhenn shivered as they landed on the packed snow. She looked at the scourge camp below and closed her eyes. Beside her Kathyr looked as well. "I will not let them hard you Lady Rhenn." He said with his metallic undead voice.

She smiled down at him. "My thanks." She said.

Tirion Fordring was talking to one of his men as Rhenn, Grekko, and Kathyr approached. He excused himself and bowed before Rhenn. "Princess Rhenn. Grekko. I am glad you were able to join us. Forgive me for calling you away from your children, but there is a matter of some urgency."

Rhenn nodded. "What is this about Tirion?"

Tirion sighed. "Perhaps you've heard the praises for our missing hero? Crusader Bridenbrad was in the Broken Front aiding the attack against the scourge when the undead army came down upon them. The many men of that allied force scattered, but Bridenbrad alone returned and dragged more than a dozen men to safety, one by one through the carnage. Rhenn, he has not returned since. He was spotted heading to the far northeast, towards the Silent Vigil. Bring him back to me that I might honor him for his valor. He deserves that and if he is in the hands of the Horde I may need you to help me barter for his release. A hero like him should not rot where ever he is."

Rhenn looked at Grekko. He had his arms folded on his chest. "You wish us to find a man you have not seen in days and you wish to risk a new mother in this hellish place?"

"Kathyr and Matthew here," He nodded to the young commander near him. "Will keep her safe."

Grekko took a breath. "I have met this man, but what if he is lost?"

"Then bring me his body. He deserves at least that honor." Tirion said. "All men do whom serve the light well."

Rhenn laid a hand on Grekko's arm. "I will go." She said.

"The Light has always been strong in you Rhenn. You have my thanks." Tirion said bowing to her.

Rhenn nodded and went back to her gryphon to mount. Grekko followed her and dipped his head to her head as he helped her mount. "This is crazy. This is the same sense of honor that destroyed his family when he defended the orc and was banished."

"What?" She asked looking at Tirion.

"He saved an orc from being executed." He said. "He was exiled because of his sense of honor and he lost his son to it. His own wife thinks on him dead."

"Perhaps it is why he is the man he is today." She said.

"Admiring honor is a good thing, my sweet, but zeal can be taken to excess."

The four lifted off into the air and headed north toward the Silent Vigil. It was a couple hour flight Kathyr informed them. Rhenn was caressing her bird's neck feathers absently as she looked below at the scourge.

A small dark spot could be seen below as they came to the Silent Vigil. Rhenn had her gryphon drop downward. They landed near the fire. A man was sitting wrapped in a thin cloak rubbing his hands together.

Rhenn dismounted and took a step forward. "Crusader Bridenbrad?" She asked.

His head snapped up. "Back! Careful! The plague has gripped me and I'll not see it spread to you nor anyone else." He said holding up his hand.

Rhenn stepped forward, but Grekko grabbed her and held her back. "No." He said.

She looked at him and then back at the Crusader. Her eyes held pity and Grekko sighed and called upon the Light to heal him.

The Crusader looked up at Grekko. "Thank you, friend, but I am a paladin. The Light is the only reason I still live."

Rhenn turned and went to the saddle bags of the gryphon she rode on and lifted out a heavy woolen blanket and a satchel of food. She walked to Grekko. Kathyr lifted his hand. "Allow me Princess." He said. "The plague cannot affect me. I am already undead."

"A princess? Why is a princess here in the wilds of Icecrown?" The Crusader asked.

"I was asked to come." She said. She handed the two items to the gnome and he walked around the fire to the young man.

The Crusader watched the gnome comes to him. "You are a Death Knight."

"Yes, of Ebon Blade." He said handing the gifts to the young man.

"It is an honor indeed to have gifts from a Princess. My thanks sweet Lady." He took a breath and wrapped the cloak about him. "I know why you've come... they've sent you to bring me back, but that cannot happen. I carry the plague of undeath and I'll not share my fate with those near me. No, I shall stay here. My only regret lies in what I may become with death grips me. I do not fear death itself, but I loathe to consider serving the traitor, Arthas. Leave me... and see to it that no one else comes looking. You would do me a great disservice if you were to expose anyone to the plague that I carry."

Rhenn looked at him. "Brave words." She said. "I will not allow you to suffer." She said. "I am going to find you help."

"It is too late dear Lady." The Crusader said with a sad smile. "I thank you for your gifts. Off with you then unless you plan on ending my suffering now."

Grekko looked at him. "I could ease your passing and try to keep you from rising…"

Rhenn shook her head. "No. There has to be a way."

She mounted again wiping her tears and flew back toward Crusaders' Pinnacle.

The Crusader watched her fly up as her companions moved to follow. "Keep that one safe. Her heart is nothing but Light itself."

Grekko nodded and ordered his mount to fly.

Rhenn landed first at the Pinnacle and ran to Tirion. He swept her into his arms seeing face so distressed. "Child, what is wrong?" He asked caressing her back lightly as he watched her mate and her guardians land.

She shivered, but not with cold. "He…he has the plague, Tirion. Is there anything that can be done?"

"Bridenbrad has contracted the plague?" Tirion asked. She nodded against his chest as he looked up at Grekko. The priest nodded and looked down. " I cannot imagine a worse fate for one who has devoted his life to the ways of the light, nor can I fathom leaving him to die without lifting a finger to help. No, undeath shall not be his fate. We shall find a way to aid this hero." He set Rhenn out at arm's length. He took a breath as his face turned thoughtful. "There are those of this world that tap into power unrestricted by the bounds of our mortal frames - powers of restoration, powers of life, and powers of light. And Bridenbrad, this is no ordinary man... his valor and devotion shine through. We can only hope that one of these beings will intervene and bring this hero back from a fate worse than death. Go now and speak to Archdruid Lilliandris in the Argent Vanguard... request passage to Moonglade and seek the aid of Keeper Remulos."

Rhenn nodded and moved to mount her gryphon once more, but Tirion laid a hand on her. "Take one of our skyhawks." He said nodding to the proto-dragons sitting near. "They are faster and do not tire as quickly as the gryphons in this land."

She nodded and moved to one and mounted. Kathyr, Grekko, and Matthew moved quickly to follow as she launched in the air and steered the reins toward the Argent Vanguard. It was a short ride, only half an hour before her proto-dragon touched its legs down on the earth and used its wings for balance.

Rhenn moved to the night elf standing near. The Night Elf druidess bowed to her. "It's always a pleasure to meet heroes such as yourself in this forsaken land. Is there some form of assistance that I can offer you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Arch Druid. I'm on a task from Tirion and time is short, might I trouble you for a portal to Moonglade?" Rhenn asked as her companions landed nearby.

"Of course! Go with Elune's blessing." The night elf said. She cast a spell and a portal opened.

Rhenn walked through it and looked about. She was in Moonsong. She had been within the valley once in her travels with Nebyuleh. Looking about she nodded as Grekko, Kathyr, and Matthew joined her. She walked toward the Keeper. He was a druid with the body of a deer and torso of a night elf. From his brow sprung two large antlers. His hands were like tree branches. He looked and nodded to Rhenn and her company.

The Keeper regarded her. "Hello child. I understand Tirion's request and trust in his judgment, we will see what we can do for this Crusader Bidenbrad. What you ask is no simple task - the scourge are not of this world, and many have failed in attempting to strip their corruption over the years. In a being of nobility and light, all is not without hope."

His words made Rhenn smile. "There is still hope?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I will send you to the Emerald Dream. Fetch three Emerald Acorns for me. Use this whistle to call you back." He said handing it to her. He conjured and suddenly Rhenn was in the same glen, but shades wondered about and there was no sign of the other five.

Grekko gasped. "What have you done with my wife?!" He cried.

"She is safe I assure you. She will find the acorns within moments and I will summon her back."

Rhenn found the acorns as she crept about away from the shades. Once she had three in her pouch she blew the whistle. Two shades heard the noise and started to come for her. She backed away holding her staff at the ready to fight them. There was a flash of light and she was suddenly a few feet away from the group.

She blinked in the sun and looked at the Keeper as she lowered her staff. She took a breath.

"Rhenny!" Grekko said and hugged her to him looking up at the Keeper. "Are you well?"He asked holding her face with his hands as he looked for hurts.

"I am well." She said letting her heart slow. Her husband nuzzled her cheek. She looked up at the Druid. "I have the acorns."

The Keeper nodded. "I shall open a portal to take you back to the druid that brought you here. You and your crusader have my well wishes. I hope that this acorn is able to purify your crusader and save him from the wretched fate of the plague. Farewell, human."

The portal opened and Rhenn with her company stepped through. Grekko held his wife gently to him and mounted a Skyhawk with her before him despite her protests. He held her to him wrapping her in his cloak. "You need rest my love. Sleep on the way to the Silent Vigil."

She looked at him sleepily and nodded as the proto drake settled into a flight. Soon she was limp and he held her close watching the scenes pass below. She shifted in her sleep and he kissed her brow keeping the cloak up so she would not be cold.

They came to the campfire where the young man was sitting and reading. Rhenn woke as they dropped and Grekko smiled at her sleepy expression. They landed in short order and the girl walked toward him. Grekko caught her hand as she neared the fire.

She smiled. "I come with a gift from Remulos. He gave me acorns to plant to cleanse the evil."

"Tirion sent you to Remulos? I'm... I'm flattered. One does not call favors in with beings of such power idley, no matter how noble or altruistic they might be. You are too kind to have gone to such lengths on my behalf. You have my thanks. Plant the seed - I am ready."

Rhenn nodded and dug a small hole near him and set the seed in the permafrost. Even with the hard earth they sprouted and grew enfolding him in vines for a few moments.

Rhenn looked at him. He seemed to be breathing easier. "I feel refreshed... renewed... but the plague still grips me. Not to worry, I am still eternally grateful that you went to such lengths for me, a complete stranger. If nothing else, you've bought me a few more precious hours not plaguing the world as a hideous undead. Thank you, sweet lady. Please extend my thanks to Tirion as well, and let him know that it has been an honor to serve beside him."

Rhenn bit her lip. "I will not give up hope. Neither will Tirion. I will return to you."

"Do not make a promise you cannot keep princess. Go now." He said.

She took a breath and mounted with her husband to fly back to Tirion. The ride seemed shorted even though she had a heavy heart as she walked to the tall paladin watching over his forward camp.

"Rhenn, what news?"He looked at her forelorn expression. "Are you well child? You look faint."

"He…" She coughed. "He will live for now, but the plague still is in his body."

"It saddens me to hear that it did not work. No reason to fret though, I have met other beings of good that may still be of aid to us." Tirion said.

She looked up at him. "Whom else can help him?"

Tirion brushed cupped her cheek softly. "Put your hope in the Light and all is possible dear one. You are a good friend. You are young. Your eyes are so wise at times I forget how much of a child you really are." He stooped and kissed her brow. "When he recovers I will speak to him about you." He took a breath. "The dragon-queen, Alexstrasza possesses magic over all life. In the past, she has used great fire used to incinerate undead and rebirth fresh new life in their place. Perhaps her powers might be able to save our Bridenbrad as well." He looked at her. "This is where your diplomatic skills will be needed Lady Emberblaze." He smiled a little. "She will hear you and aid Bridenbrad."

She took a breath. "I pray so."

They small party flew to Wyrmrest Temple arriving just before sunset. Rhenn dismounted from the proto-drake and walked into the audience changer surrounded by humanoid dragons and dragon guards alike. Grekko and Kathyr looked at the dragons feeling very small and Matthew stayed close as well. He had never seen so many together.

Rhenn walked to the Dragon Queen and bowed.

"Lady Emberblaze has returned." The dragon queen said and smiled lightly. She then cocked her head. Greetings to you and your people Rhenn of the Tuskarr. The concern is clear on your face. Please tell me what troubles you though I know you are fearful of losing someone." She said.

"Crusader Bridenbrad served the Alliance well great Queen." Grekko spoke. "He is now dying alone and with plague raging his system. He fears spreading it to his men and he fears rising as an undead to kill the people he once loved. Can you help him?"

"In this dark time, I'll not be the one to abandon a champion of the light. We will need something sacred for this to have a hope of saving your Bridenbrad... a remnant of a devout being that fell victim to this very same plague. Go now to the sacred soil of the passages outside my Ruby Dragonshrine where the battle is joined. As my Ruby Keepers fly down and set flame to the ground beneath undead feet, you will witness new life grow forth. Among that life are Dahlia's Tears - bring then to me."

Rhenn turned to go, but her husband grabbed her arm. "No. You stay here. Matthew will stay here with you, though I know you are safe here."

He nodded to Kathyr and the mounted to find the flower the Queen needed.

Two hours later it was dark and Rhenn was sleeping in a room. Matthew was sitting in a chair watching the flames.

Grekko held the flower he had collected from the charred earth of dragon's breath.

The queen nodded and took it. "With Dahlia's Tears and ancient magic, I fashion you some small amount of hope for your great crusader." She said. She cast a spell and handed it back to him. He bowed. "Only a dragon friend may wield this gift. You must understand, young human, that cleansing the body in favor of life anew is something well within my grasp... removing the plague of undeath without affecting the body, however, is beyond the scope of the powers that I control. If this Bridenbrad is the beacon of light that you profess him to be, perhaps he will endure such a cleansing and thrive, but I cannot state with confidence that this is the salvation that you seek. Take it and go with all of my blessings." She said. She nodded to a guard. "Bring the two men to the Emberblaze and the other human."

The guard nodded and led them down a secret stairway and down to some chambers. Grekko saw his wife sleeping and food on the table. He checked and saw she was just asleep and then he and Kathyr ate the food provided and drank some ale talking softly with Matthew.

The next morning when they were all refreshed Rhenn and Grekko mounted their proto-drake as did the other two. Rhenn bowed to the Queen and her consort who were standing on the platform to see them off.

It took three hours to return to the Silent Vigil. Grekko had passed the sacred cargo to his wife. She held it to her feeling the energy of it. They landed and Rhenn walked toward the man. She stopped short as he looked up at her and the others.

"You have returned yet again, good lady. Why do you risk yourself so?" Bridenbrad asked.

"I come from the Dragon Queen. I pray to the light this will purge you, but it will hurt you with magic fire to cleanse you. It is her breath I bring you. She believes you strong enough. Are you?"

"The breath of Alexstrasza... you have gone to the dragon-queen herself? I'm extremely grateful. I understand the risks of such cleansing and I am prepared. Proceed, Princess. It cannot hurt anymore than I hurt now." The Crusader said.

Rhenn took the flaming ball in her hand. She took a breath and prayed as she threw it to him. He was engulfed in flames and he cried out in pain. She gasped. "What have I done?" She moved to try and stop it, but as she did the breath eased and all about the Crusader was black. His skin was red and blistered. She took a breath and swallowed. "Forgive me." She whispered even as she watched flowers rise and bloom about his body.

Bridenbrad raised a hand to you as he caught his breath. "It was nearly as painful as it looked, but it was as if I could feel some of the corruption being burnt away from within my body. It seems the plague is not so readily bested though. Good Lady, thank you for everything that you have done. Your selfless actions have renewed my hope that there is yet great good left within this world - I can depart without fear that darkness will prevail in my absence. Go now, go with no regrets."

She dropped to her knees beside him. "Rhenny, no!" Kathyr cried as she reached to take the Crusader's blistered hand. He cringed slightly. She looked back at Grekko with tears in her eyes. He stepped forward and cast Pain Suppression and called on the Light to help him.

Grekko gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come, my love. We have done all we can."

"Is the Light so cruel it will let him die and not save him from becoming a mindless wretch?" She asked. She folded her arms about herself and went to the mounts weeping.

The Crusader watched her go as Grekko eased the blanket about him to keep him warm. "She is a good woman. You are lucky to have her as a mate. I wish I had met a woman and married."

"It is easier for you not to leave behind a wife." Grekko said. "I am sure that would have undone you. To leave her is like leaving my heart out of my chest." He sighed. "Be easy." He walked back to his wife and held her as the proto-drakes lifted into the air.

Rhenn sobbed softly against her husband.

"Rhenny, we have done all we can."

"Have we? Surely there are more beings whom can save him."

He shook his head sadly. Her hope to save this man was like Tirion. He feared her heart breaking that she would lose this man.

They arrived and Tirion walked to them. "Did it work?"

"No." Rhenn said sadly. She wiped her face. "The Dragon Queen said this is strong and needs a strong will to defeat it. I will not lose faith that we have done all we can for him."

"The scourge plague is no simple foe to defeat. Alexstrasza's words suggest that perhaps we can yet save our Bridenbrad from the unimaginable fate of the unliving should he fall, but I will not give him up so easily. There is yet one more path of light I would like to pursue. One more being who might avert this horrible fate." Tirion said.

Rhenn looked up her eyes wet with tears. "Who?"

Tirion gently wiped her eyes. "I appreciate everything that you have done for us, Lady Rhenn and company. I have one last errand for you... one last gleaming hope for a paladin that deserves any salvation that we can extend. Go now to Shattrath and speak to the naaru, A'dal. He has long been a beacon of light and powerful ally to devout paladins. Impart Bridenbrad's story and seek any aid that he might have to offer. I cannot impress how important it is that you move quickly - I fear our crusader does not have much more time in this world."

She nodded. "I sense it also." She said.

She moved to mount, but was suddenly stopped by Tirion's strong hand on her shoulder. "Rydian here can cast a portal to Shattrath City. Quickly Rhenn."

The mage smiled. "Hail. I could not help but overhear your conversation. Please allow me to lend some assistance." She cast a portal and stepped back.

Rhenn bowed and stepped through. Grekko and the other two stepped forward as well and they all then stood in the Tower of Light in the city. Rhenn had never been to the Outlands. Grekko had been to this city several times and ne say the great light being A'dal floating nearby in the middle of the room.

Grekko nodded. "Speak with A'dal." He said urging her.

The Naaru hovered off the ground and Rhenn walked to him looking up at his body of light as it shifted. A gentle ringing filled her head as she approached the Naaru lord. I know why you have come. The gentle words in her mind startled her.

You are A'dal? She asked in her mind.

I am child. He turned to her slightly. The soft music put her strangely at peace. I am pleased that you have come to me, Rhenn. I know of Crusader Bridenbrad, and of your travels in hope of saving him. Bridenbrad's valor has sparked remarkable selflessness in you, and this is a miracle unto itself. The light will take care of its own. I will extend my blessing to Bridenbrad and he shall not endure the corruption of undeath. I shall return you to Dalaran, and you shall return to him. Know that I remain with you.

She took a breath. But how will you be with me? Will he be well?

A sweeping arm of his light body swept over her and a jewel appeared on the medallion about her neck. She touched it and a soft humming and music was heard from it. Suddenly bathed in Light Rhenn looked up at the Naaru and felt so humble with the being, even more than she had with the Dragon Queen.

You have my blessing and that of the Naaru. Go now to your Crusader.

He nodded to a Draenai near him and he swept his hands in an arch. The company was in Dalaran. Rhenn looked down at the jewel. It swirled gently and the music faded. She looked up determined. She lifted her arms and transformed into a wolf. Running at her top speed she ran to the gryphon master on the landing.

She was already mounted by the time the others came. They mounted quickly as she lifted off. Grekko was the first after her and she steered out and down toward the Silent Vigil.

They landed a couple hours later. Rhenn walked toward the Crusader. As she approached Crusader Bridenbrad, she could not help but notice that his skin has taken on a pale hue and his breaths were shallow. It was clear that he has little time left.

"You have returned to me, Princess. I must admit... it is good to see you again... your face renews my hope that this land will be free of Arthas's grasp one day soon. I'm proud to have met you..."

Rhenn took his hand gently, but firmly. "As I you. Please…please don't die…not like this…" She touched his chest. "No!"

Bridenbrad's words trailed off, a dim smile on his face. As life seems to slip from him, a gentle ringing filled Rhenn's ears as she wept.

She looked up and gasped seeing A'dal hovering near with two other Naaru. "A'dal…can you not save him?" She begged.

Grekko and Matthew stood their heads bowed even as they watched the three Naaru.

Fear not, young one, for this crusader shall not taste death. The soft lyric voice said in her mind. A shaft of life formed around the crusader. He was lifted into the light. Rhenn released his hand and looked at the Naaru in wonder even as tears still fell from her cheeks. In life, Bridenbrad was the bearer of great deeds. Now, in passing, he shall taste only paradise. The Crusader's body disappeared into the light. The light does not abandon its champions. A'dal said firmly. I am with you always Rhenn of the Tuskarr. Your heart is pure. Remember all you have been taught, friend of the Naaru and Dragon Queen.

With that the three beings faded and the soft music about them faded into the eerie stillness of the lonely place. Rhenn looked down before her and touched a box. She opened it and found some of his possessions including letters, pictures, his weapons, and his tabard at the bottom. It shifted in the wind that suddenly stirred. She took out the tabard and held it to her as she passed the box to Grekko.

"I must take this to Tirion." She said. Without looking back she mounted holding the tabard close to her heart. The man had lived and died with honor. Tirion should know.

She landed. She noted the others were not far behind. She walked into the tower and found Tirion seated with King Varian seated by him near the fire. Both rose as she approached.

"Tirion, forgive me I was too late to save him."She said softly. She handed him the tabard she held so gently. Tears were again in her eyes as she looked down.

Tirion took it and then put a finger under her chin. "No, Rhenn. Do not weep." He took a breath. "A'dal sent word about what he did. King Varian came to hear how one of the bravest of our soldiers fared. I am glad that you were able to save him from undeath. With A'dal's blessing, he will know no evil in his afterlife. We shall take heart in his shining example and in your selflessness. Thank you for all that you have done." He bent and kissed her brow.

Varian stepped forward. "You bravery to save the life of such a highly regarded hero does not go un noticed by any of us Rhenn." He lifted a circlet and laid it on her brow. "You will find when you return to Stormwind that you now have another title Lady Emberblaze."

"And what is that?" Grekko asked curiously.

"For services and heroism to the Alliance Rhenn and you as well will become the Marquis and Marquise of Redridge Mountains." He said firmly. Varian dipped his head and kissed Rhenn's brow as well. "It is good that he no longer will suffer as many have. I wish all were so lucky." He sighed. "Come let us return you home to your children Lady Marquise."

Rhenn nodded and bowed to Tirion before she took the portal Rydian opened to Varian's capital city.


	19. The Secrets Long Since Past

Ch 19 – The Secrets Long Since Past

Rhenn stood in the Violet Citadel with Jaina Proudmoore and Rhonin. The Purple Parlor was brightly lit for the guests.

"What message did you receive Rhonin?" Rhenn asked. She looked in the corner where Grekko was standing with the nurse they had hired. Kallin was a sweet young girl whom was an orphan, as many were these days. Though only sixteen years, as her mistress was, she had a remarkable intelligence that both Grekko and Rhenn picked up on. She held her council and she was a good nursemaid for the twins.

"Brann Bronzebeard should be arriving soon Marquise." Rhonin said. He looked at the young woman. She was dressed in warm clothing as the weather had started to turn. Even with the braziers in the room it was still cool.

Rhenn smiled at the use of her title. "Rhonin, please." She said. She shook her head. "What has he found?"

"He speaks of a great evil." Jaina said. "A presence…" She looked up as a gryphon landed on the balcony. Brann dismounted and walked in.

Rhenn looked at the dwarf whom was the brother of Mangi. Brann wore a battered hat and dusty clothing from his archaeological adventures. He was slightly taller than most dwarves, but with the same broad physic. He looked up at Rhenn his eyes like sparkling emeralds. "I see ya have a new guest I am yet ta meet Rhonin."

"Yes. Lady Princess Rhenn, Marquise of Lakeshore. Her husband Grekko. They are the diplomats of Stormwind and have the ear of King Varian." He said nodding to the man priest.

"A pleasure lady marquise." The dwarf said taking her hand to kiss it.

She allowed it and looked at Rhonin. "You had a task for me?"

"The Old God is stirring and left unchecked could cause more problems than we already have. Jaina is to contact Warchief Thrall and you are to contact your King Varian to have them come and discuss this turn of events."

Rhenn nodded. She walked desk and lifted a quill to write a letter. Jaina did the same and they were given to couriers to deliver to the two leaders. Rhenn then settled in a chair and looked at Brann. "Now tell me. What is this Old God?"

"Yogg-Saron was powerful according to the legends lass. He was imprisoned by the titans many millennia ago." The dwarf said. "He has awakened. If the legends be true, we are all in danger."

"What happened? Where were you?" She asked leaning forward.

Brann began to tell the tale of what he had seen and heard. Such tales of iron lords, dragons, bots, and the titans themselves disturbed Rhenn and she looked forward to having Varian here in order to plan a course of action. The tale took nearly three hours to tell from start to finish. Rhenn had fed her babes twice in the time and listened intently.

Jaina took her leave for a few moments

"What is your plan?" Rhenn asked rising to her feet to stretch her muscles.

"I wish to unite the Horde and Alliance against this threat. If we all fight a three sided battle we will all loose." Rhonin said. "I wish to know how. How could we have missed this until now?" He asked.

A cough made them all turn. Jaina gave Rhonin a look and then they looked behind her. Varian stood with a mage and a guard. He had ported to the city and Jaina had clearly shown them up to the Parlor.

Rhenn stepped to King and bowed. "King Varian." Grekko and the maid did likewise.

The King waved it off and beckoned her to him. He pressed a kiss to her hand. "Marquise. You sent for me? The summons sounded urgent." He said. He looked up at the leader of the Kirin tor. "What is this all about Rhonin?"

"Ahh King Varian. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Rhonin said stepping to them. Jaina walked toward the balcony to allow them to speak. "I've…" Rhonin looked back at Jaina before turning to the King of Stormwind. "I've called you here to ask for your help. While our efforts against the Lich King press on, Brann here has brought us frightening news of the horrors beneath Ulduar and its dark prisoner."

Jaina absently scratched the gryphon softly as it begged for attention.

"Prisoner. Bah." Brann spoke up. "With its binding shattered. Its influence unchecked. It's gonna come after us. And we'll be the prisoners."

"You can see now what we are up against. If this evil is not stopped, then the armies of the demi-god will march on our doorstep." Rhonin said.

Jaina made a small gasp as she stood looking down. She then walked into the room grabbing a hold of Rhenn. "You will have to excuse us." She said and lifted her arm instantly porting them away from the room.

Varian and Rhonin blinked before turning to look at each other once more.

Varian sighed. "And what do you propose we do?" He asked the mage.

Rhenn was startled as Jaina teleported them and then gasped as her eyes spotted why. Before them walking into the citadel were Thrall and Garrosh Hellscream.

"Thrall. What are you doing here so quickly?" Jaina said.

Thrall looked at the two women. "Your summons sounded dire, Jaina. What has happened?" He looked at Rhenn. "Are you well Princess?"

"Yes, thank you." Rhenn said as she tried to think of a way to distract them as Jaina was so that Rhonin could move Varian to a room for talks.

Jaina sighed. "Brann Bronzebeard forces assaulted the gates of Ulduar. They battled the Iron Lords and their cursed minions. He…he won't stop talking about this…presence he felt. Permeating the great halls. Stirring in their minds. Chilling their blood." She swallowed. "He said the horror the titans imprisoned so long ago, Yogg-Saron, has awakened." She said.

Thrall took a breath. "I see." He looked at Rhenn. "What is your feeling on the matter Rhenn?"

"It this old god has as much power as the old texts seem to say and influence, perhaps we need to try to stop him." She said.

Garrosh shifted. "I want to see this dwarf."

"Garrosh..." Thrall said in warning looking at him.

The large brown orc spread his hands. "To see the fear in his eyes. Then we'll know if he's telling the truth."

Rhenn lifted her hands. "In a moment he is in a meeting at the moment. Can I offer you some…"

"We will make ourselves comfortable." Garrosh said nodding to the warchief.

"No. Wait." Jaina said as they walked passed her.

The two women then teleported as the two orcs used the portal sitting at the top of the stairs that was kept for guests.

"We are going to need all the help we can get." Rhonin was saying as the orcs and women appeared in the Parlor.

"Thrall!" The two women cried.

Varian turned at the two voices. His eyes narrowed as he looked passed the two women standing before the orcs. "What? What are _they_ doing here?" He demanded looking to Rhonin.

"Let me explain…" Rhonin started, but Hellscream glared at the human king.

"I THOUGHT I SMELLED THE STENCH OF ALLIANCE PIGS." The overlord barked. He looked at Thrall. "See no one is to be trusted. We were led into a trap."

"We had no intention in trapping you." Rhenn said.

**"**Control yourself." Thrall said to Garrosh. "Let them explain…"

Jaina turned to face Varian. "We do not need anger. We need…"

Varian did not hear as he focused on Hellscream. "You want by blood? Come then dog!" He barked drawing his sword.

Garrosh bellowed and charged at Varian with his two axes. He threw Rhenn out of his path as she moved to block him. She flew through the air backwards and hit one of the pillars surrounding the room against her side. A sickening crunching sound was heard as she hit the pillar and then dropped into a heap unconscious, a red streak slipping down the wall as she dropped senseless to the floor.

Varian saw her crumpled body and bellowed as well. Seeing the woman he cared for most in the world thrown and injured by the Horde leader only fueled the flames of his hate as he charged Hellscream warning his men away. "He's mine!"

Jaina whom Varian has stepped around gasped as she watched the two fighting against each other. This was no duel, but a true battle of two foes out for blood. Grekko ran to his wife lifting her in his arms. Her arm was at an odd angle in two places and the side of her head was matted with blood. He called on the light as he sought her hurts, tears in his eyes. "Rhenn?" He asked. His hand went to her breast. Her heart beat and she was breathing. She yet lived, how he was not sure since the blow had cracked her skull and it bleed terribly down the side of her face. He looked up holding her body close as he softly used the Light to try to heal her. He looked up and saw a sconce that was down from where she had hit originally. As she fell she must have hit against it, but without the force of being thrown thought the air. Had she hit her head first, she likely would not be breathing. The thought terrified him as he used the Light to start the healing.

The two combatants were moving dangerously close to the cribs of the infants. Kallin stood before them, but her body would be sliced to bits by the sword or axes they wielded. Thrall moved and stood ready to defend the children as he looked toward Rhenn. Her dreamy face had a blood stain on it. He swallowed knowing she lived though the blow could have killed her if she would have hit wrong. The thought made him angry. She was a dear friend and if she had been murdered he would have allowed Varian his justice of killing the Overlord.

"Stop it!" Jaina cried.

Rhonin lifted his hand and cast a spell that erupted with arcane magic between the two men, blowing them backwards away from each other. They stood ready to fight once more though they were stunned momentarily by the blow. "We have all lost…a great deal in this conflict. But we stand to lose everything if we do not stop fighting, and work together." He said as all watched him. "Must those most dear suffer as well?"

A soft whimper made the Warchief turn and he lifted a child from a crib softly cooing to calm it, lest the cries wake the other one. Kallin gasped. "Please don't hurt her."

He looked at the girl. "I would not harm a babe, child." He cooed to the child softly rocking her.

Garrosh looked Varian and then at Thrall. "A true warchief would never partner with cowards." He said with unmasked hatred in his voice.

Varian sheathed his weapon and walked to Rhenn. He knelt and looked at Grekko.

Grekko nodded softly. "She lives, but will have a broken arm and a hell of a headache when she comes to." He said. "I will tend her." He said softly. He felt her breath slow and steady against his palm at her breast. "Thank the Light she is not more damaged." He said. If she was blood would have spilled in this sacred place.

Varian nodded. He rose to his feet and looked at Rhonin. "At the Wrath Gate the Horde's _partnership _killed more of our men than the Scourge." He pointed to Rhenn. "They injure even those who want peace. If she would have been killed Hellscream would not have walked out of this tower alive. Peace can never happen." He growled. His eyes narrowed. " I'm done with your Horde." He knelt again as Grekko finished bandaging Rhenn's head. He lifted the girl in his arms. One arm, the broken one, lie on her chest. The other hung down as he held her close.

Grekko walked to the cribs and lifted his son up in his arms. The sleeping babe hardly moved as his father cradled him close. He looked at Thrall. Though he knew his children were in no danger he still, as with Varian, had a hatred for the Horde and the feeling had grown with the open attack on his wife. Thrall gently handed the second babe to the young nurse maid. He laid his hand on the infant's brow before looking up at the girl. "Go in peace child." He looked at Grekko who was staring at him hostilely. "Ask for forgiveness for me from your mate when she wakes." He said. "Forgive me also for not stopping this." He said softly to the priest. "I know you may not, but I would see no harm come to her as you."

Grekko nodded once hearing him, but said nothing. He joined the King as did the maid holding the fussy infant. He looked at Rhonin as well. He blamed him as well for having the Horde come too soon and injuring his mate.

Varian wrapped his cloak about Rhenn and nodded to his mage. "May this death god take you all." He growled. With that the mage teleported them all back to Stormwind.

Thrall shook his head. "You disappoint me Garrosh." He said. He looked up at Rhonin. "Forgive his hot temper. We will leave now. I will write a letter to the Lady hoping for a speedy recovery and speak on your behalf to them."

He turned to leave and took the portal back down below with Garrosh at his heels.

"She was in the way. I just wished to teach that pompous king he doesn't know all." Garrosh said.

Thrall paused and glared at the brown orc. "If she would have died I would have beheaded your upstart head from your shoulders myself." He said darkly and continued walking to his worg.

Varian quickly carried Rhenn to the Cathedral of Light. Grekko handed his son to the mage whom had come with them requesting he follow Kallin to their rooms while he went to see to his wife. Varian gently laid her on a bed.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered as he moved his arm out from under her. She woke and looked at him. "Grekko?" She asked softly.

"I am here." He said looking up from where he was working on setting her arm. "This will hurt." He said nodding to Varian. "Forgive me, my love." He whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Varian nodded and Grekko forced the bone back into place. Rhenn cried out and arched off the bed. Her free hand went to her head as her vision swam. Varian eased her down, but she turned to the side and vomited violently on him. Though there was little in her stomach, the acrid smell of acid and bile cause the King to take a sharp breath through his mouth. He held her hair back as she wretched shaking his head sadly. "Her brain has been addled." He said to Grekko. He stepped back as she panted, but appeared done, to find a bucket should she wretch again.

He looked at her sympathetically as he set the bucket down. He looked at her eyes. One pupil did not match the other and he sighed as she appeared to be trying to fall asleep again. "No, Rhenn. Stay with us." He said gently tapping her pale cheek. He looked at Grekko who was fashioning a splint for her arm. "I am going to go change. I will return shortly." He said.

Grekko looked up and then nodded as he smelled the acrid smell upon the king. He had been so focused on her arm to try and help it to knit clean he did not notice her throwing up.

Varian pulled on a clean robe he had found the nearby room. It was a little small, but would do for now. He sighed. He had seen this before as a gladiator. Rhenn should not sleep for several hours and would like wretch several times. The brain was injured from her cracked skull. Though it hit after her arm and side, it still had hit hard enough to make her head bleed.

He returned to her side. She looked up at him. "Varian?" she asked.

He nodded. He took her hand. His hand went to her brow.

"Where are my babies?"

"They are safe. Hush. They are with your maid." Varian said. He gently reached for a rag. He wetted it and wiped the acid from her mouth gently.

"Why are there two of you?" She asked soft and almost childlike.

The King smiled gently and sadly. "Your head is injured. Relax and talk to me. What did you see in Dalaran? Can you remember?"

Grekko watched as the King used the cool wet cloth on her brow. He quelled his sudden jealousy. The King of Stormwind loved his wife. He knew this and part of his wife returned the love, but he knew it wasn't the same as her love for him. There was a reason she was his mate and not the King's. It was like a deep affection between the two of them not a love as they had. A brother/sister relationship, though it could grow more, he well knew. He was thankful as well. If anything happened to him in battle, Rhenn would be taken care of by the King himself.

Varian was keeping her calm and awake. This was all that mattered at the moment. He moved up and lifted her head gently and caressed her neck lightly to calm her as he unwrapped the blood stained head bandage.

Grekko looked at the cut that still lightly oozed a little. He touched it with light fingers and Rhenn cried out before her vision swam.

"Going…to be…sick." She managed.

Varian lifted the bucket and she coughed into it, though little came out. She lay back looking up at the ceiling and whimpering in pain and embarrassment. The King of Stormwind sat down at her beside and gently touched her to keep her away.

Six hours later Varian Grekko let her rest finally. She was overwrought and sleep would be beneficial now that she was out of the woods. Varian had a second bed brought in for Grekko and a chair for himself. Grekko laid down in the bed beside his wife and gently took her hand. He fell asleep as well, mentality exhausted from taking care of his wife.

King Varian settled into the chair watching the two of them. She was the woman he cared for most in the world and he knew this. Though he never would try to win her away from her mate, he knew if something were to happen to Grekko, he would step in and care for her. She had been injured by the Horde only fueled his hated of them. His causes were many. Being sold into gladiator slavery when he washed up on shore with amnesia, having the peace pack broken several times, and now the Marquise was injured.

He shook his head. Peace. Rhenn had called for peace to help her people against the scourge. Now everyone's lives were in the balance as the scourge continued to grow in numbers. Rhonin was right, they had to stop fighting and work together to defeat the common enemy, but it had gone too far this time. He would never forgive them for hurting her. NEVER!


	20. Epilogue – Cataclysmic Changes on the Ho

Ch 20 – Epilogue – Cataclysmic Changes on the Horizon

More than six months after the affair in the Purple Parlor Rhenn, Marquise of Lakeshore, was fully recovered. The tides were changing. She could hear it in the water. She could hear it in the air. She was very in tune with nature and the whispers she heard had her both puzzled and worried.

Out of practice she needed to train to defend herself again as she once had. She had become lazy among the humans, but as she learned well in the tuskarr camps those whom could not use weapons could still die upon them.

She stood before the training dummies in Stormwind's barracks. She reflected on how much it felt good to be out of meetings with guilds representing his majesty with their affairs. As a noblewoman and the highest nobleman of the land King Varian had made her court appointment chair of all guilds and the defense council. It all took a lot of time and was normally a position reserved for the Queen.

She held her staff and focused on the dummy. She then took a breath and raised her hands allowing the elemental energy she could call upon flow through her as lightening leapt from her fingers. The dummy smoked as she hit it repeatedly. Then she saw a bucket of water. She closed her eyes and waved a hand over it summoning a water elemental from the bucket. It rose and towered over her as she directed it to the target. It obeyed protesting only slightly that he was not fighting a real foe.

She called upon the water magic again followed by lightening. It left black patches where it hit the dummy. She pushed herself hard and took a breath as she closed her eyes trying not to pass out. Her body had not used so much energy in quite some time. She felt the zap of a spell and suddenly her breathing eased. She blinked as she turned to see whom it was nearby.

Grekko stood with his hands folded watching her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Practicing." She said lifting her staff to start anew.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" He asked stepping forward. He put himself between her target and her body blocking her. "You are exhausted. Come. You need rest. Your body is still mending."

"It has been a half year since that day." She said stepping around him.

"And your body remembers." He said as gently as he could, but she sensed his impatience. He took her arm and closed his fingers in warning. "Come. You need rest for now. I will let you return after a rest."

Her head whipped up to face him. "_Let_ me?" She said her voice dangerously low. "You do not have that authority."

"I am your husband and I will protect you from as much harm as I am able. It is my duty." He said. He pulled on her arm. "Come."

She wrenched herself free of his gasp. "I am training. I learned long ago that those not trained in such arts can still die by an enemy. You train. So can I."

"Rhenn, please see reason…"

She said turning back to the target. She closed her eyes and started channeling a spell toward the target. Halfway through the magical cast she felt the magic leave her body and she opened her eyes to look at her husband. He had a wall of circling energy about him. He had his own blue eyes closed as the magic seem to absorb into him making him glow dully for several moments.

She turned to face him as he opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I will keep dispelling your spells until you rest."

She picked up her staff and walked passed him forcing him to move from her path as she charged out of the area. She was looking down and did not notice the King walking in. Varian jumped from her path seeing that she was not paying attention. He looked up at Grekko who had been following her. Grekko shook his head and shrugged and bowed stiffly to the king who gave him a questioning look before looking after Rhenn's retreating form.

Varian looked back at the priest who sat down heavily on a bench his staff between his knees as he leaned on it. "You two have a row?" He asked. He dropped onto the bench beside the priest wearily. Grekko noticed the change in Varian. The King was not talking to him as a superior, but as a friend.

Grekko shook his head and looked down. "I have failed to protect her twice when she nearly died, but she lashes out whenever I try to protect her, even from herself now." He sighed. "She still does not have the strength she once had before the babes were born." He took a breath. "And that is my fault as well."

"Their creation or her fleeing into the frozen wastes in hard labor?" Varian asked.

"Both." Grekko said. He laughed bitterly. "I have nothing but cause her pain since she married me."

Varian looked at him. "Don't you think you are being a touch hard on yourself?" He asked.

"How can I not be? She has nearly died twice in my care and we have been married a little over a year." Grekko kicked some dirt at his feet. A pebble flew to the far wall with a small ping. "Was I really fair in making her marry me or selfish?"

"You did not make her marry you." Varian said. He held up his hand. "She chose to. There were others she could have chosen and did not."

"Well, I had given her a fat belly. No one else would take her with another man's child growing in her womb." Grekko said.

Varian chuckled. "Some would have."

Grekko's eyes lifted and Varian met them steadily. Grekko instantly read what he had known in his heart all along. "Why did you not make your feelings known? I would have understood if she would have chosen you." He spread his hand. "You are a King. She could have been Queen and had everything."

"She has everything she wants. Husband, titles, and two children." Varian remarked. "I would have taken her with the babes in her belly. I would have claimed them as my own." He shrugged. Varian shook his head. "Fate had other plans. Just as it did when it took Tiffin away from me. I am content to be her friend and confidant, but know this I have boundaries and would never steal her or bed her until death do you two part." He looked up. "She has the same boundaries." He said. "She is a good woman. You married well. There are days I am jealous of you. Many in fact and yet I enjoy having her more as a sister as well. I know all facets of her."

"And I do not?" Grekko asked.

Varian laughed. "For being on your second wife you know very little about women."

Grekko took a deep breath. "They are confusing creatures."

"Of course." Varian said. "Remember women do not show all their sides to a mate. They must keep something from them to hold their interest and so they do not leave." Varian looked up. "What was your fight about? I have not seen her than angry in ages." Grekko looked away debating on telling the other man. "You know I will get her side of the tale later."

"Do you think I should go after her?"

"Not until she simmers down. I would rather not see my best priest's head on a pike outside the cathedral." Grekko looked up sharply and Varian lifted his hands and smiled. "Joking, old friend. Come then what was it?"

"She is over exerting herself." Grekko said. "I wanted her to rest before she becomes ill."

"Women are stronger than we give them credit for." Varian said stretching his long legs before him.

Grekko took a deep breath. "You are right. Perhaps I worry too much because I have seen myself loose her in my head. I am not sure I would survive her long before joining her in death."

"Having a beloved spouse die can rip apart your soul." Varian agreed. "We both know this." He looked at Grekko. "But Rhenn would not still be with us if she did not have a greater purpose here."

Grekko sighed and nodded. The young King was wiser than Grekko had ever given him credit for. Perhaps his time as a gladiator had made him see more than his kingly duties.

Varian rose to his feet. "I will go find her and speak to her. Do not worry. She will return to you before sundown, I promise." He chuckled a little. "Now to think which of her three hiding spots she is in." Varian sighed and walked by him after patting Grekko's shoulder lightly.

Grekko rolled his eyes. "Good luck."

Varian turned around. "She does not warm my bed Grekko, I do not need as much luck as you do, but fear not she will not stay angry long once I talk to her."

As Varian promised Rhenn returned to the Cathedral before sundown, but she did not seem interested in talking despite his attempts to speak to her about small things. He finally sighed and let her be as he watched her nurse the twins before they fell asleep. She wished the young nursemaid goodnight and walked passed him. He offered the young orphan a smile and nodded to her as he turned to follow his wife.

She went into their bedroom and made ready for bed. She unbound her hair from the tight braid that it had been in all day and brushed it out. He watched it in the firelight. The nights were becoming chilled in Stormwind as winter approached. The fire made her auburn hair shine like liquid bronze that fell in a thick curtain to the floor as she sat in the chair.

She then walked to the bed and climbed under the covers. She rolled on her side away from him as she snuggled down with her pillow. Feeling envious of the pillow Grekko sighed and got into the bed as well. He did not touch her as much as he wished to knowing it would likely make her more angry with him. Varian was right and her cold shoulder would not last long, but he still hated that she was so cold to him.

"Stay mad at me if you will, my love, but remember I love you and only want what is best for you." Grekko said softly before rolling to his side as well.

Rhenn sat listening to the brothers singing before Vespers. Though it was dark outside, a mark of the change in seasons, the Cathedral was lit like a beacon of Hope in these times of cold and darkness. Candles flickered as a chimes and a harpsichord were played to accompany the deep voices of the monks singing their praises to the Light and for all it had given them in battle and in their lives. Joining them were the women of the order as well.

Rhenn rarely missed Vespers finding the music soothing to her soul as many did.

She went for a walk after nodding to the guards on patrol. She wore a light cloak even as it began to rain lightly. She walked up onto the battlements and looked out over the harbor. The rain began to fall harder, but Rhenn took no notice as she held the battlement wall afraid of what was before her eyes. Ash, fire, death, decay, a great sundering of the lands, and worse a great dark evil rising from the bowels of the earth all ripped though her mind's eye. She could smell the acrid smell of dragon's fire and the heat of the lava.

She shivered, but could not stop the cataclysmic vision.

Grekko could not find Rhenn anywhere. The rain was making small rivers in the streets and it was cold. The biting north wind came straight from the icy mountains where snow fell in feet. No one had seen his spouse since Vaspers and that had been more than three hours ago. He was almost ready to go to the King and have the guards find her when he spotted a figure above him as he stood at the harbor gate. The rain was turning to sleet and the wind was making it harder to see.

He turned and ran up the stairs to the battlement. "Rhenn!" He called. He went to her and touched her shoulders. The woman was stiff and quivering from the cold as the icy wind blew the rain into her face even under her cowl. She was completely soaked from head to toe. He forced her to face him breaking nails against the wall she clung to as if it alone held her from falling to the earth. "Rhenny?" He gasped. "What the hell are you doing out in this? You could catch…" His voice trailed off as he saw her look up utter horror and despair and realized she was not looking at him, but through him. "Rhenn?" He asked putting a finger under her chin to lift her gaze to his. Her head moved, but her eyes did not. "Rhenn, what do you see?" He asked. He shook her. Instead of responding she muttered something and began to pull at her cloak and dress. He reached for her hands in horror. He knew this phenomenon was a bad sign. She was close near death and had been in this weather for hours.

"Rhenn!" He barked. She did not respond to him. His heart turned to fear. He shook her hard enough that he neck moved with his movements. Her cloak fell from her head revealing her sodden hair and her blue lips. "By the Light woman you are hypothermic!" He gasped. "Come. I must warm you." He bent and picked her up. She made no move to protest, nor did she look at him. Her eyes seemed fixed ahead and whatever she saw filled her with terror.

He wrapped his warm cloak about her and pulled her cold body to his warm one. He gasped as he realized just how cold she was. People were known to die from hypothermia and she would be at the least ill from it. He had to warm her and quickly though not too quickly as to do harm to her limbs. She could have already suffered damage to her fingers and toes and heating them too quickly would only make it worse.

He carried her to their bedroom and sat her in a chair before the fire. Grekko reached down to her boots and removed them gasping as liquid poured from them. He tenderly took her feet that were icy and blue in color in his hands. "We will get you warmed up in no time sweetheart." He whispered as he rubbed them in his hands and blew on them. He set them on an ottoman before the fire to warm as he worked to remove her clothing.

When she was naked and wrapped in a warmed blanket he goes to the door and has a brother fetch a tub and fill it with warm water, not hot. He explains why and the brother nodded to do as he requested. Grekko returned to his wife whose eyes had closed lightly. He saw her face was becoming red and blotchy. Fever. He swallowed. He had to draw the temperature from her head down to the rest of her body.

Even before the fire her feet had not warmed at all. He took them in his hands again and rubbed briskly kissing them gently finding the cold of her skin shocking against his lips. Fighting back his worry for her he reach up and rubbed the rest of her.

She was not shivering and he well knew that this meant she still was too cold. He lifted her body up and carried her to the bed. Quickly he stripped himself and tucked them both into the covers. He pulled her body to him and continued to rub her gently as he used his own body heat to try to warm her. Slowly he could feel her body start to warm.

She was shivering violently when the knock came. It was good. Her body was warming, though slowly. Grekko called them to enter. The brother entered the room with two others carrying the tub. Several others brought buckets of warmed water. The brother himself had brought a bucket and Hartley entered with a large tea pot of tea.

"Hartley." Grekko said nodding to the Draenei as he stepped forward to them.

"This seems hardly the time to copulate with your wife, especially since she is unconscious." Hartley admonished quietly as he set the tea pot down with a cup and saucer.

"I am not making love to her." Grekko said making a face. "I am trying to warm her. She was so cold Hartley. She wasn't even shivering and she was so far away." He said looking down at the shivering woman beside him. "She just now warmed enough to shiver." He brushed the hair from her face and shook his head. "Her head burns so, but the rest of her is cold."

Hartley nodded pressing a hand to her brow. He reached a cloth near the water basin near them. He wetted the cloth and wrung it out. He pressed it to her brow gently. "Where was she? She looks like she you found her in the mountains above Ironforge."

"The battlements near the harbor." Grekko said. He sighed.

Hartley nodded and bent close as Rhenn's eyes fluttered. "Rhenn, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

She said something that sounded more like a groan than anything. She wet her lips and moved her lips again. This time it was heard, though it was heavily slurred. "Cold…"

"We know sweetheart." Hartley said gently. He looked up at Grekko. "Put on a loose shirt and pants and find me a night rail for her."

Grekko nodded and did as the other bid too worried for his wife to argue. He pulled on loose linen pants and a loose shirt. He found her night rail on the chair near the far wall. He took it and Hartley nodded as he pulled the bed covers down revealing the curled shivering form. Grekko then pulled it over her head and shoulders as Hartley lifted her limp quaking body. Hartley then lifted her with ease and placed her in the tub next to the fire. She gasped.

Grekko knelt by her head knowing that though the water was barely warm it must have felt burning to her. She fought Hartley a few moments and then relaxed as her skin acclimated. Grekko rubbed her head gently as she relaxed in the water. Hartley passed him the damp cloth.

After an hour Rhenn focused on Grekko. He saw life in her eyes for the first time since he had brought her back home. The moment caused tears to wet his cheeks. "Grekko?" She asked as if puzzled.

He shook his head and smiled through the tears and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered.

Hartley was holding her hand and gently seeing to the frostbitten flesh. It was warmed and did not seem to have permanent damage. He looked up as Grekko wiped his eyes. He understood the emotion for the man. This was the third time the human had nearly lost his wife. He gently looked at her. "Why did you stay up there? What did you see?" He asked gently. He knew well that her ability to see things as the Dragonqueen had said was of value.

She looked down. "Fire. Lava." She swallowed. "A new Warchief." She said softly. She swallowed. "Everything changed." She took a shaky breath. "How did I get back here?" She asked as if she just realized she was in her own room. Forgetting things was common with hypothermia and both priests had encountered it before many a time. They looked at each other and then looked down. They had to have patience with her.

"I found you." Grekko said softly. "I…You were so cold. You were pulling off your clothing." He looked at her. "If I had not found you…" He could not continue that thought. He took a breath. "You still have a fever." He said softly.

Hartley rose to his feet and fetched a cup of tea. He said down again and offered it to Rhenn. She looked at the cup. He smiled. "It is honey-mint." He said. "Your favorite."

She reached for the cup and found as she gripped the cup the shook making it clatter on the saucer. He smiled softly and took the cup and pressed it to her lips. "But I can…" She said mildly protesting even as she took a sip of the warm liquid.

Hartley nodded. "I recommend you stay within these walls for a few days and stay in bed for at least two to allow your body to recover. Hypothermia is not something to be trifled with."

"But I must go to the tailor guild and…"

Hartley pressed a finger to her lips. "His majesty I am sure will forgive you and reschedule for you." He looked at her. "You need your rest." He smiled and cocked his head. "Promise me that Rhenny."

She sighed and nodded.

Hartley nodded and patted her hand as he laid it on the side of the tub. "Good. Now I will leave you in your husband's care."

He left after a nod to Grekko. Grekko sighed and got up and brought her more tea and he held the cup steady so she could drink. "I am sorry that I angered you. Please know everything I do for you I do out of love and your welfare." He said pressing his head to hers. "I did not mean to upset you so much that you would stay outside in the cold so long."

She paused in her drinking and turned to look at him. "You think I was there because of that?"

"Well why else go to the battlements when it was raining and dark?"

She shook her head. "Something told me too." She touched his head. "I know you mean well Grekko." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I am very tired. Can I go to bed now?"

He chuckled and nodded. He picked her up in his arms and carefully set her before the fire as he used the towel to dry her. He stripped her and pulled on a thick flannel nightgown and carried her to the bed. Gently he eased her to the pillows and watched as she almost instantly fell asleep.

Taking a deep breath he joined her wrapping her in his limbs again and finding her body as much a comfort to his own raw emotions as he was for her for warmth. He wept silently before he was able to control his emotions lest he wake her. He had nearly lost her again and he could not believe how close she had been once again to death. The thought of a guard finding her body half naked on the battlements frozen to death caused bile to rise to his mouth. He was doing such a poor job protecting her as he promised, nay vowed to do at their wedding. Shaking his head he wiped his eyes and settled breathing in her scent. It calmed him and he was soon able to relax and sleep.

Three weeks later Rhenn stood before the gates of Ulduar. Many had been summoned to the home of the Titans to aide Brann Bronzebeard unlock the secrets of this old place of horrors buried deep. Rhenn looked beside her where Hartley stood. She had been forbidden to fight by her husband and the King of Stormwind himself. Hartley as well as several other priests stood by to aid the wounded. Rhenn was to help them. Though she was able to fight Grekko did not want her fighting the unknown foes. He had risked her life far too much and even more now that it had been found she was pregnant again. How the fetus had survived the trauma of Rhenn nearly dying was a wonder of the female body. Though not known by any at the time, her body had protected the small life within her. Though she did not suffer morning sickness she had had occasional fainting spells. This is what had alerted Hartley and the King to her condition.

Rhenn looked over and saw her new mount shifting on her thick feet. She then sat forward again on her wings and turned her great blocky head to Rhenn sensing her mistress looking at her. The green proto-drake she had rescued from a net had become attached to her. Rhenn reached over and scratched the great beast's eye ridge affectionately. The glittering eye half closed in pleasure. She smiled and looked back at Hartley.

Sighing. Thrall had seemed to want to renew peace. He had sent for her to come and speak to him. Rhenn feared his days as chief of the orcs were numbered, but she did not tell him. She would let fate run its course. She looked down and saw Brann and Grekko speaking together as they walked to the great engines of war.

She was afraid. Afraid of where the world was going and afraid of how it would affect her family. Shivering a little she saw Hartley turn to her and give her a look of concern. She smiled and waved it off. "I am well. Just thinking." She said.

Pacified, at least for the moment, he nodded and turned back to the other priests as they planned their small medical unit for casualties.

What would the future hold for them and Azeroth. If her visions were true, then something was about to rock the area to its knees and literally bring forth evil. For now she would concentrate on the task ahead, healing the injured from Ulduar and face the wrath of the cataclysm when it came.


End file.
